


The Bound King

by meyari



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 52,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund betrayed his brother Peter, the future High King, by attempting to give his siblings to The White Witch, Jadis.  By the prophecy and Narian Law, he is still to be the 2nd King, but the ancient laws require punishment for his betrayal beyond a mere scolding.  Aslan binds Edmund as a slave to his brother Peter, leaving the two of them to work out how Edmund's contradictory position should be handled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fraternal incest, past sexual and physical abuse of a minor, though not shown in detail. I've set the ages for the kids a bit older than in the books, somewhat closer to what the movie ages appear to be. Thus, Peter is 16 at the start of the story, Susan is 15, Edmund is 13 and Lucy is 9, almost 10.

Edmund panted as he lay face down in the grass. He'd never been this exhausted, sore and filthy before in his entire life. How could he have been such a dolt? A strange woman promises him things, feeds him food that makes his stomach claw at him with hunger for more, and he trusted her. He'd betrayed his siblings, betrayed all hope of going home, and what had it gotten him? A slave collar strapped around his neck, beatings, abuse, and worse from Jadis and her 'people'. He didn't bother listening to Jadis arguing with her dwarf, Ginarrbrik. He was too tired and nothing he said would do any good. He couldn't save himself, much less anyone else. A few seconds later Jadis grabbed the collar and hauled him up, making Edmund gasp for air.

Jadis hauled him back against a tree, the collar cut into his throat. Ginarrbrik bound him fast to the tree, not caring that the ropes cut into his already bruised wrists. Not that he would care about hurting Edmund anyway. He was perfectly happy abusing Edmund. He'd proved that back at her castle, many times. Those memories made Edmund want to shudder and throw up, but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up.

Jadis removed her outer mantle. Even in the dark of their overgrown valley, under the thick branches of the fir trees, Edmund could see the white of her arms. She was so pale that she nearly glowed, the only bright thing in the whole valley. He shuddered, looking away. Whatever they were up to, it could not be good. Despite everything that had happened to him so far, despite his exhaustion, their terrible treatment of him, and the sure knowledge that she would have him dead sooner or later, the hunger for her magical Turkish Delight clawed at his gut. It was horrible, worse than everything else that had happened. He knew that even if she let Edmund eat himself to death, he could never get enough of her Turkish Delight. She didn't need the collar around his neck or the ropes tying him to the tree. She already owned his soul.

"Prepare the sacrifice," Jadis said.

Ginarrbrik leered and undid Edmund's shirt, folding it back to his neck. He pulled Edmund's head back, and pushed the heavy leather collar down so that his throat was exposed. Once that was done Ginarrbrik's free hand wandered, making Edmund snap his legs together as he tried to edge away. Ginarrbrik laughed nastily, not letting Edmund escape the touch, keeping his head exactly where he wanted it. There was a strange noise behind them and for a long moment Edmund couldn't think what it was. Finally he realized. It was the whiz—whiz—whiz of a knife being sharpened.

Edmund felt the blood drain from his face. She was going to kill him. No more waiting. No more suffering. No more dwarves making him lick…things or doing other terrible things to him. No more evil creatures beating and taunting him. No more Jadis glaring at him and striking him down for breathing. Edmund relaxed into Ginarrbrik's harsh grip, relieved that it would all be over and he'd never have to deal with any of it again. His life was over. Edmund was glad.

At that very moment, shouts ran out from every direction. He heard drumming of hooves and the beating of wings. Jadis screamed in rage. Confusion reigned around him. It was too dark, too many people or creatures or whatever they were moving around him for him to track. His head smacked against the tree as Ginarrbrik abruptly released him and ran. Edmund saw stars for a second, and by the time they cleared he was being untied. Large, strong arms were holding him. He heard deep voices talking.

"Let him lie down," one voice said. "Give me some wine. Here, drink this. Steady now. You'll be all right in a minute."

Edmund choked on the wine, the first decent thing that he'd gotten to drink in ages, since the Beaver's dam in truth. He shuddered, the wine going to his head as the physical and emotional aftermath of his ordeal overwhelmed him. They were shouting around him, trying to find Jadis and her dwarf. They couldn't find her, couldn't find him. Edmund whimpered, tried to sit up to help, and passed out cold.

When he came to, Edmund was lying in the grass under a beautiful flowering tree and the sun was just coming up. It was calm and quiet. His body still ached all over, especially in places he wasn't going to think about, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Somehow, he had been healed of the major injuries, the horrible indignities that Jadis and her people had inflicted on him. It wasn't all gone. His whole body hurt, but it was the hurt of muscles worked past what they could endure.

Edmund sat up and Aslan was there, a great golden Lion with eyes that looked straight through Edmund. Edmund swallowed hard, raising his hand to feel the collar still strapped around his neck. It had changed. It was no longer heavy, rough leather. Now it felt like metal, smooth on the inside against his neck and carved with something on the outside, though his fingers couldn't make sense of what the carvings were. A lock hung from the front and that shape Edmund's fingers did recognize. It was a lion's head, just like the head of the Lion who watched him.

"Come, Son of Adam," Aslan said gravely. "We must speak before you see your brother and sisters."

"Yes, sir," Edmund said, shivering.

Everyone was watching him with eyes that were creepily like the eyes of Jadis' people. The collar had changed how he was viewed, Edmund realized. It took running his fingers over it again to realize that he wasn't running his fingers over his stomach, craving Jadis' magic food. Edmund blinked, shocked beyond belief that the Hunger had faded to the faintest of aches, like an old bruise that was nearly gone and only noticed when you pressed your fingers against it.

"The Hunger's gone," Edmund said wonderingly as they walked out of the camp and along a path through the rocks.

"The collar blocks the Hunger," Aslan said, ear flicking. "It cannot make the Hunger go away, Edmund. Only time and your strength of will can do that. It will protect you from being seduced by the Need she implanted in you, as long as you are strong and do as you are told."

They stopped, well out of earshot of the others. Edmund looked at Aslan, able to understand now what Lucy and the others must have felt on hearing his name. He was great and terrible and awesome, but he was also clearly as good as Jadis was evil. Edmund relaxed under Aslan's gaze, still feeling terrible about what he had done, but sure that it would work out if Aslan were on his side.

"I shall save you from becoming Jadis' sacrifice," Aslan said gravely, "but I cannot save you from everything, Edmund. She has made you a slave according to the ancient laws through both magic and the collar she placed around your neck. Those ancient laws demand that a slave-traitor must remain a slave. I shall ensure that you are given to a kind and just Master, but it is up to you to serve him well and redeem yourself in everyone's eyes, including your own."

"W-will I have to do those things for my master?" Edmund asked, trembling hard. He knew that Aslan would know what Edmund meant without him having to say it.

"Eventually," Aslan said, nodding. "But that shall be for you and your Master to work out between the two of you. Be not afraid, Son of Adam. I am with you and you shall be safe. That is my promise to you."

Edmund nodded, reaching out tentatively to touch Aslan's mane. It was the most gloriously soft, plush, wonderful thing he'd ever felt. He felt a thrum from Aslan and realized it was a very soft purr at the touch. Edmund smiled weakly, tears starting to leak out. Aslan nudged him and suddenly Edmund was hugging Aslan, his face buried in his mane as he sobbed out the traumas and misery that he'd gone through. One great paw wrapped around Edmund and held him until the tears ran out a long while later.

"I shall take your place as the sacrifice, Edmund," Aslan whispered to him, paw still wrapped around him. "Jadis thinks she knows all the ancient laws but there are laws and truths that are beyond her. By doing this, she shall be defeated and Narnia shall be free. Be not afraid. I shall ensure that you are safe and well cared for."

+++++

Peter had barely slept after Aslan sent the warriors off after the wolf to rescue Edmund. There wasn't a thing he could do, of course, but he still couldn't sleep. He made sure that Susan was all right, getting her to the tent she shared with Lucy and leaving them alone. Susan had nearly fainted up in the tree, and the whole ordeal had taken a lot out of her. Lucy seemed to have survived it better than Susan. She was taking care of Susan, not the other way around. Despite Peter's reluctance to sleep, he had dropped off eventually, only to dream about Edmund in danger, being hurt, and frightened. He woke just before dawn and gave up on sleep. Being awake and tired was better than lying in bed and having dreams like that.

Peter peeked into the girl's tent to make sure that Susan was all right. Susan and Lucy were sleeping, so he slipped away without disturbing them. What a mess this all was, Peter thought, feeling odd in his new clothes with his sword at his hip. It didn't feel quite as odd as it had initially, but it was still an unaccustomed weight on his side. Of course, the whole situation was odd. He wanted to flinch every time someone called him King Peter, but he didn't. He'd had to be head of the family ever since Father went off to war, so being in charge wasn't that unfamiliar. He looked up as one of the centaurs galloped into camp.

"They've rescued him!" the centaur shouted. "They've rescued your brother, King Peter!"

"Is he all right?" Peter asked, rushing over. "He wasn't hurt, was he?"

"He was sorely used," the centaur said, looking very serious, "but he is alive and will be returned to you. There is a problem, though. The White Witch has enslaved him, your Majesty. He is no longer a free man and our laws…our laws require that he be returned to her if she attempts to lay claim. The slavery cannot be undone."

Peter felt like his heart had been cut out when they arrived with his brother. Edmund was so still and pale, his clothes dirty and torn in places. His wrists were badly sprained, swelling up to twice their size. He had a black eye and a split lip. Worst of all, a heavy black leather collar was locked around Edmund's neck. It was horribly ugly and clearly had been hurting Ed from the blood on the edges of it. Peter didn't what to know what had happened to him, what the White Witch's men had done to Edmund. It was too dreadful to contemplate. Edmund was too young to have experienced such things, and Peter could only pray that his imagination was running wild with him. He wanted to be the one to carry Edmund back to their tent but Aslan stopped him, somehow healing Ed's wounds with a touch of his paw.

The ugly collar transformed into a beautiful silver one at the touch of Aslan's nose, making Peter quiver. Why not just removed the horrible thing? Why leave a collar around Edmund's neck? Aslan made Peter move away as Ed started waking up, and then took Ed for a long talk that ended with them whispering together, Ed cradled in Aslan's paws. Then, while Ed was escorted to their sisters, Aslan pulled Peter aside and truly shattered his world.

"Peter, Son of Adam," Aslan said, voice rumbling and somehow far more awesome than normal, "I charge you with a grave responsibility. Your brother Edmund has been made a slave according to the ancient laws. That cannot be undone, not without killing your brother. For him to be safe, he must have a Master who shall care for him and protect him. I give Edmund to you as your slave, Peter, Son of Adam, High King of Narnia. He shall rule by your side as a King, but he must be a slave at the same time. Care well for him, Son of Adam. You are all that stands between your brother and destruction."

Peter gasped, nearly sagging to his knees. It was like a physical weight had settled on his shoulders with Aslan's words. Everyone around them was watching with serious expressions, making it all the worse for Peter. This was his brother they were talking about, not some random stranger. He couldn't treat Ed like his slave!

"Aslan," Peter protested, "Edmund is my little brother. He…I…you can't seriously want me to treat him like a slave. He's not property—he's my flesh and blood!"

"It is up to you to defend and care for him, King Peter," Aslan said gravely to Peter. "I have saved him from the White Witch but I cannot save him from the consequences of his actions."

"B-but Aslan," Peter protested, feeling like the world had just tilted sideways on him, "Edmund is my brother. I can't do this!"

"You must," Aslan said, golden face fierce as he looked at Peter. "For if you do not, then all men shall have rights to his person and he shall not fare well. If he is not your slave, he shall fall prey to the powers Jadis used to bind him with. Those powers have been woven into his soul, Son of Adam. It cannot be undone. Edmund must belong to someone and it is best that he belong to you who love him. As your slave, you shall be able to protect him. As your slave, he shall learn discipline and responsibility. You are responsible for him now, King Peter. Go to him."

Edmund was wrapped in Susan and Lucy's arms when Peter found them in the tents. He looked pale, shaken, and dirty, but much better than he had when he'd been carried in unconscious. The terrible bruises on his face and wrists were gone, as were the bloodstains on his neck from the leather collar that had been transformed.

"Peter!" Lucy wailed, clutching his arm. "You have to take it off!"

She pointed to the embossed silver collar locked around Edmund's neck, tears falling down her cheeks. It was beautiful, as long as you didn't know it was a slave collar. The silver collar was only about an inch wide, and it had lions running around it, chasing each other's tails. The golden lock was in the shape of Aslan's head, with little topaz set in each eye. Peter couldn't see anywhere to place a key to unlock it, or any hinges, or any way for it to be removed. Susan nodded agreement with Lucy, biting her lip to keep from crying. Edmund, on the other hand, was perfectly calm as he looked up at Peter, no tears, no shivers, nothing but calm acceptance in his eyes.

"I can't take it off, Lu," Peter said, voice shaking. "Aslan said that it has to stay there. If we take it off, Edmund will die."

"It's not fair!" Susan gasped, tears starting to fall. "Why is Aslan doing this to him?"

"I deserve it," Edmund said, making both Susan and Lucy protest wordlessly. "No, I do. I betrayed you all. I would have gotten us all killed. This is fair, Susan. Besides, I know that Peter won't let me be hurt."

The trust in Edmund's eyes was overwhelming. He hadn't seen his little brother look at him that way in years and he wasn't sure he knew how to deal with it anymore. Peter swallowed hard and nodded once, trying to smile at them all. He wasn't sure it was a very good smile, but it seemed to be good enough to calm the girls down and to reassure Edmund.

"We'll all make sure you're okay, Ed," Peter promised, pulling his brother into a hug. "I promise, everything will be all right."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Edmund said with a shaky smile. "We still have Jadis to deal with, you know."

Peter laughed, nodding. He had clothes brought for Edmund, and then had to send them back when it was a slave tunic and a pair of sandals. He was a lot more explicit the second time he ordered clothes for Edmund, asking for the same sort of tunic as he was wearing, hose, boots, armor, a sword and shield. Getting food for them all was another exercise in frustration. They got food, certainly, but Edmund's food was put on the ground, not on the table. That sent the girls into sobs of horror, and Peter raging while Edmund just sighed and started sit on the ground to eat.

"You are not eating on the ground like an animal," Peter declared, taking Edmund's plate and putting it on the table with everyone else's. "You're our brother and you'll eat with us."

"Thank you," Edmund said, entirely too gratefully. He started to add a 'master' but the look Peter gave him quashed that word before it could come out of his mouth.

The fawn that brought the food looked scandalized, but didn't comment. When Peter insisted Edmund have a bed in his tent just like Peter's, people were shocked. When Peter insisted that Edmund have the right to free movement, people protested. When Peter insisted that Edmund be addressed at Edmund or your Majesty, people muttered, but they did it in every case. Peter went to sleep convinced that everyone had gone mad. A stupid collar and Aslan's words—even if they had made Peter want to sag to his knees with the impact on his soul—did not mean that Edmund was no longer a person!

+++++

The next day was a lot better, at least to Edmund. He didn't wake up filthy in a frozen dungeon. He wasn't kicked awake by Ginarrbrik with terrible food and demands for…well, he didn't awake to Ginarrbrik and that was good enough for Edmund to look at the day with joy. He had real clothes—albeit a tunic and hose instead of pants and shirt—and he'd even been given a weapon to defend himself. Not that he knew how to use it.

"Come on," Peter said, grinning at Edmund after breakfast. "Let's find horses to ride and see how you do with the sword."

"Is that going to be okay?" Edmund asked, a little concerned about everyone else's opinion. Peter, Susan and Lucy seemed to want to pretend that the collar didn't exist, but Edmund didn't have that option. "I don't want to cause trouble with everyone else."

He flinched behind Peter's back as the collar gave him a little shock for disagreeing even that mildly with Peter. Or maybe it was because he hadn't called Peter 'Master'. He'd figure out what set the punishments off soon enough, and then he'd be able to avoid them by changing his behavior. It hadn't taken long at all to figure out what to do with Jadis and Ginarrbrik. Of course they'd made it perfectly clear what he was supposed to do and not supposed to do.

"It'll be fine," Peter said breezily.

It wasn't fine. The unicorns were delighted by Peter, which meant he ended up getting one of them as his mount. Peter automatically assumed that Edmund would be riding a unicorn, too, which made Ed flinch. He knew that the unicorns wouldn't let him so much as touch him, not after Ginarrbrik and the other dwarves. Heck, they wouldn't have let him do it before that, not after Mr. Lewis at school last year.

"But why not?" Peter was demanding, face red and furious as the unicorns backed away from Edmund.

"Peter, please just let it go," Edmund begged, catching Peter's arm. "If they're not comfortable with me, so be it. There are horses and I'm sure one of them will be fine with me."

"They shouldn't hold that collar against you!" Peter said, completely and utterly missing the point. "It's between you and me, so it's no one else's business."

Edmund blinked in surprise, as did the unicorns. He didn't get it. Peter quite literally didn't get that the unicorns couldn't let him ride because he wasn't a virgin. It had nothing to do with the collar. Peter stormed off, asking the centaurs about a horse for Edmund to ride. The unicorn that Peter would be riding blinked after Peter, chuckling and shaking his mane after a second.

"That's part of why I'll let him ride me," the unicorn laughed, "but really, is anyone that innocent in this day and age? I thought everyone knew about the virginity thing."

"I wouldn't have thought he was that oblivious," Edmund said with a tired sigh. "I wonder if he'll figure it out later or if I'll have to actually tell him. I'm not sure I could say it out loud."

The unicorn gave Edmund a sympathetic look and followed him as Ed went in search of Peter. The horses weren't very pleased about carrying a slave, but Peter's loud, very clear orders for everyone (Edmund included) to treat him as a fellow King instead of a slave helped a bit. It helped wonderfully with the collar, taking the shocks he was getting down to tiny thrills. Ed did sort of wonder what they'd have to do in private to meet the needs of his slavery, but if Peter wanted him to be his equal and little brother in public, so be it.

They next got Edmund basic lessons on how to use a sword. It wasn't just swinging it around wildly. There was a lot of skill that went into it and Peter was obviously a natural at it. Edmund clearly wasn't a natural, but he did try hard. He wasn't going to do well in battle, but maybe he could be some use. Peter had taken some fencing classes at school, but Edmund had never been coordinated enough, so he'd avoided them. Now he was wishing that he'd gone for it, despite the shudder competing against Peter's reputation gave him. They were trying combat on horseback when Mr. Beaver ran up.

"Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver shouted as he ran up.

"Whoa horsy!" Edmund cried as his horse shied.

"My name is Phillip," Edmund's horse said in a thoroughly disgusted tone of voice.

"Oh, s-sorry," Edmund said, tentatively patting Phillip's neck.

"The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan," Mr. Beaver said urgently. "She's on her way here now."

Edmund and Peter shared one horrified look before bolting for the main tent where Aslan waited for the Witch. Susan and Lucy were already there, both looking nervous and worried. Susan hugged Edmund as soon as he hurried over. Lucy wrapped her arms round his waist as if she could keep him there by hanging on. Edmund knew it wasn't true. Jadis had made him her slave virtually the instant he'd walked into her home. She'd woven her magic into his soul, taking the spell already on him for the Turkish Delight and amplifying its effect. He had to obey her or his proper Master. Ed was infinitely grateful that Aslan had changed the enchanted collar Jadis had put on him to a new one. If he hadn't, Edmund would already be groveling on his knees with his forehead in the grass. Edmund swallowed hard as Ginarrbrik came striding into camp, looking scornfully at everyone.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" Ginarrbrik called, nasal voice full of disdain.

"Go away, Witch!" one of the satyrs called, spitting at her and Ginarrbrik.

"Empress of the Lone Islands!" Ginarrbrik continued, flicking his whip in front of him as if looking for Edmund's back to beat.

"You don't belong here!" a centaur yelled. "Go away!"

The army of Aslan grumbled and glared at Ginarrbrik but made a path for him. Behind him, Jadis came, carried on a litter by burly Cyclops. Jadis was exactly as he remember her, too tall, too pale, and utterly terrifying. She didn't look at Aslan's army, only flicking her eyes to glare at Edmund (which made him start shaking) and then locking them onto Aslan. The Cyclops set her litter down and Jadis stood, towering over everyone else. She walked calmly towards Aslan who waited equally calmly for her on a little plateau of rock, his red and gold tent behind him.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," Jadis said, nodding to Edmund who flinched.

The only reason Edmund didn't fall to his knees at her look was Peter's grip on his elbow and Susan's pat on his back. The crowd around them shifted and moved, gasping and muttering at her words. It was nothing that they didn't all know, of course, but to state it so baldly shocked everyone. Peter looked furious when Edmund dared a glace at him and Lucy's little hand was resting on her dagger as if she'd fight for him. He laid a hand on her arm, making her glance up and him and then drop her hand from the dagger. She clung to his hand instead, her hand trembling inside of his.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan said gravely.

Aslan blinked calmly and studied Jadis, tail wagging ever so slowly. Other than his eyes, ears and tail, Aslan might as well have been made of stone. He didn't react to Jadis the way everyone else did, which oddly gave Edmund strength. Aslan was stronger than her, he realized with a lifting heart that did nothing to calm his tense stomach. All the strength in the world did no good when the laws were against you.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jadis asked, mock incredulous. "Have you forgotten what the collar around his neck means?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Aslan growled. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," Jadis said smugly. "His blood is my property, as is his body. He is my slave, Aslan. You had no right to steal him from me or to remove my collar from his neck."

Edmund shuddered, a hand going to the collar. He wished he could run away. He wished he could collapse to his knees. He wished he could be home or even at school. Anything would be better than this. He didn't want to go back to Jadis and her abuse. He desperately didn't want to be at Ginarrbrik's hands again. The dwarf was almost worse than the Witch was. He bit down a whimper as Jadis stepped forward as if to claim him. Peter startled Edmund by pulling his sword from its sheath and stepping in front of Edmund.

"Try and take him then!" Peter growled, pointing his sword at Jadis.

Otmin, the leader of the centaurs, joined Peter in facing Jadis, backing him up. The army of Aslan looked ready to do the same, but it only amused Jadis who sneered at them. She threw her head back and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you think that mere force will deny me my right…little King?" Jadis said, deliberately hesitating before giving Peter his title. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood or Edmund's body, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

She turned and glared at the crowd, making them back off uneasily as she said the last bit. Edmund knew that it was only Susan's grip on his elbow that kept him from collapsing that time. He couldn't cause this place, all of these people to die! Edmund swallowed hard as she whirled again, pointing fiercely at Edmund.

"That boy will die on the Stone Table," Jadis declared, "as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough!" Aslan growled, making Jadis' forces back off a step. "I shall talk to you alone."

Aslan took Jadis into his tent, closing the flaps of it behind them so that they could speak in privacy. Peter paced at first, too agitated to be still. Edmund finally let his legs give way, collapsing to the grass as soon as Jadis was inside. That made Ginarrbrik snicker, but Otmin stamped his hooves and Ginarrbrik scurried back to the litter, unwilling to be that close to certain death. The afternoon went on while Aslan and Jadis talked inside the tent. Eventually everyone on both sides was bored and all of Edmund's siblings were sitting in the grass with him. They all started to their feet as Jadis threw the flaps of the tent open.

She walked out, every bit the icy queen he'd first met after following Lucy into the wardrobe. She paused to study Edmund, something between puzzlement and regret in her eyes before she walked on to her litter in silence. Aslan followed her out of the tent, going to the edge of his little rocky plateau. Jadis climbed onto her litter, turning to look back at Aslan.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam," Aslan said, setting off cheers from his army.

Edmund swayed, as dozens of hands appeared to pat him on the back, congratulating him on it as if he'd had anything to do with it. Given what Aslan had said to him when he was first brought to the camp, Edmund wasn't at all sure that this was something to be celebrating. Aslan had said he'd take Edmund's place as the sacrifice.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked, studying him.

Aslan roared, his breath making the trees bend and the grass go flat between him and Jadis. She gasped and sat down suddenly in shock. Aslan's army laughed at her, and kept laughing as she was carried out of the camp. They were all celebrating, cheering and delighted, especially Susan and Peter. Edmund couldn't join in and he noticed that Aslan looked very sad as he stood alone on his rock. He slowly turned and went back into his tent. Lucy was watching as well, though Edmund didn't think that she'd noticed him watching. They were both distracted when some dwarves came over to congratulate Edmund on his salvation.

+++++

"Do not rely on me," Aslan said to Peter as they met to discuss how to handle the battle that was sure to happen the next day.

"B-but Aslan!" Peter protested as his heart stuttered like it wanted to stop. "You have to be there."

Aslan made a tired sound that was half amused huff and half sigh. Oreius looked as dismayed as Peter felt by the news that Aslan might not be there for the battle. Edmund, oddly, didn't look surprised at all. He sat silent on a stool, not adding anything to the discussion. It bothered Peter how intensely quiet his brother had become. The Ed he used to know would have been offering opinions left and right, whether he knew what was being discussed or not.

"Do not rely on me," Aslan repeated, leaving the tent.

"Now what?" Peter asked, looking up at Oreius.

"Now we plan as if we did not have Aslan on our side," Oreius said gravely.

Peter found that it wasn't as hard as he'd been expecting. Oreius helped so much, as did Luminus, an older fawn, and Mr. Beaver and even Edmund once Peter told him to quit being such a lump and help out. The start that Edmund gave at that comment made Peter frown, but Ed had probably been woolgathering so Peter discounted it. Ed had been through a lot. He was entitled to a bit of daydreaming about better times. Peter just hoped he wasn't thinking about what had happened to him.

"They have so many more troops," Peter said, dismayed once he saw the differences between their forces.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius declared.

"No but I bet they help," Peter laughed sadly. "Well, what can we do to make her numbers useless?"

It was kind of like a giant puzzle, Peter decided as they talked, argued and proposed plans and counter-plans to each other. You had the various pieces and the picture you wanted to end up with. It just took finding the right strategy to achieve that ending. There was no way that they could take Jadis in a straight fight, so they had to be tricky. Peter had a flash of insight while on his way back from the toilet. To get to the toilet you had to go down a path, up a rock stairway, along another path, all through rocks and broken lands.

"We use the land to help us," Peter said, grinning in delight.

He ran back to the command tent, sure that it would help. Oreius didn't particularly like it, but then as half horse he wasn't particularly fond of broken land. It would much too easy to get a broken leg for him, which could be fatal in the best of times. During battle it was sure to be fatal. Oreius did admit that using the rocky land would make it much harder for Jadis to overwhelm them, which was the point. That led to them considering what sort of people they had on their side, versus what sorts of people Jadis had on her side. To everyone's surprise, Edmund turned into a font of knowledge when asked about Jadis' people.

"I was among them for days," Edmund said, snorting at everyone's shock. "Of course I paid attention. If I didn't, I got beaten or worse."

The 'or worse' comment made Peter's heart do the shuddery thing again, but Edmund didn't seem to be hurt or in emotional distress so he must be imagining things. The sorts of things that Peter thought of as 'or worse' couldn't have happened to his little brother. The unicorns' refusal to let Edmund touch flittered through the back of Peter's mind but he dismissed that too. He had to be overreacting, and besides, Edmund was talking.

"She has lots of animals," Edmund told them, "wolves and wolverines, various cats, many dwarves but most of her forces are monsters. Well, what I would call monsters anyway. The Cyclops we saw today are just one sort. She had lots of really nasty looking creatures. I heard her mention that she had several giants, but I don't know how big giants are."

He went on, identifying the various creatures serving Jadis with Luminus and Oreius' help. He might not have known their proper names but he described them and Tumnus and Oreius knew what they were. It wasn't going to be easy. Jadis' forces tended towards the strong, violent and mean, while Aslan's forces tended to be smaller, kinder and gentle. They needed more of an advantage than just the ground.

"What about magic?" Peter asked as they ate a standing dinner over the plans. "What sorts of magic can she throw against us? Could she turn our whole army to stone with one wave of her arm?"

"No," Edmund said with compete certainty. "She has to touch you with her wand to turn you to stone. If she doesn't touch you with it, she can't do it."

"That's quite true," Luminus said, nodding agreement. "We only need fear being stoned when we fight in close quarters with her. If we can manage to keep her from turning our forces to stone, that will give us a great advantage."

They cataloged the various sorts of spells that people knew Jadis had cast. The weather spells and her stone spell were the two strongest, but she had cast many others. Fortunately most of them required preparation and special materials. Only a few of them could be used quickly and fewer still in battle. The problem with magic in battle, Peter learned as Luminus and Oreius went into lecture mode, was that it couldn't discriminate friend from foe. A spell that would devastate the enemy would just as easily devastate any allies who happened to be in the way.

"Are there any spells we can use to slow her down?" Peter asked, assuming that none of them would work to stop her cold. She was a Witch, after all.

"Maybe," Edmund said thoughtfully, "if we used spells that are her opposite. She's very cold, Peter. Most of her magic revolves around making things harder and colder. We should try using fire and water against her."

"Good idea," Peter said, delighted. "Now how about air power?"

"Air power?" Oreius asked, ears flicking back in confusion. "Do you mean spells of the air?"

Explaining what the term 'air power' meant to Peter and Edmund led to them discussing how wars were fought back home. It felt very strange to be lecturing adults on how wars were fought, but they all listened gravely. Luminus even commented that he was glad that King Peter and King Edmund (with an annoying pause before using Edmund's title of 'King') had come from a place with such advanced notions of fighting. Everyone was horrified by the thought of bombs raining down out of the sky, but they agreed that it would be a very useful thing to have. Unfortunately, no one in Aslan's army had the ability to make a magical bomb.

"What about flying people in our army?" Peter asked. "Do we have anyone who can fly and carry rocks and whatnot?"

"The gryphons might be willing to do it," Oreius said thoughtfully.

"Well, lets ask them," Peter said, smiling grimly. "The Witch doesn't have any flying people on her side, so she'd be totally helpless against it."

"Except for arrows," Edmund commented, making everyone wince. "We'd get one or two tries at it before she'd be shooting them out of the sky, Peter."

"Better than nothing," Peter said with a shrug. "The more we can whittle her forces down and keep them from attacking in mass, the more likely it will be that we can win."

They talked and debated for a long while after that, refining the plans though no one was sure what else they could do. It was very dark when they finally left the planning tent, the battle plans clear in everyone's minds. Peter sent Oreius off to carry people's orders to them for the next morning, though they kept the heart of their plan secret for now. Only the ones who needed to know were told, so that there was no chance of Jadis finding out ahead of the battle. It was completely dark as Peter and Edmund walked back to their tent. Peter assumed that Susan and Lucy were long since in bed, so he didn't bother them with goodnights.

"Let's get some sleep, Ed," Peter said, patting his little brother's collar. His finger brushed the collar and Peter started at the tiny thrill of pleasure it gave him to see it around his brother's neck. It bothered him that he liked the look of it and the knowledge that Ed was his. He shouldn't be thinking such things about Edmund, no matter what Aslan had said.

"Yes sir," Edmund said, yawning. "I hope Aslan will be all right tonight. He seemed so sad."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Peter said, sure that Aslan's warnings had been just so that they'd do their best with the planning.

Aslan would be there for them in the morning. They needed him, so of course he would. Peter settled into his bed, pulling the covers up. Even in the dark of the tent, Peter could see Edmund's collar shining. It shouldn't make him feel so proud and possessive to see that collar. Edmund wasn't really his slave. He wasn't. He was his brother, his little thirteen-year-old brother and Peter needed to protect him, not take advantage of a stupid collar that Aslan only left on because of some stupid ancient laws. Peter rolled over and thumped his pillow into submission. Brother. Not slave. He sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep. Not slave, that's what he had to remember. Edmund was not his slave.

+++++

Edmund tried to lie still on his bed but it was hard. He knew that something was happening to Aslan. He knew. He knew without a doubt that Aslan was going to let himself be sacrificed by Jadis in Edmund's place. It was horrifying to think that Aslan was willingly subjecting himself to Jadis and her people. He knew what they were capable of. The thought made him shudder and curl into a ball.

He could practically feel Aslan's slow steps as he neared the Stone Table. The images in his mind were horrifying. Jadis' creatures, her allies, were monsters. He felt them yelling and screaming at Aslan. He heard Jadis' command to bind and then to shave Aslan's mane away. Edmund whimpered, trying not to cry audibly. There was no reason for him to disturb his Master. His Master had an army to lead tomorrow. He needed to have his sleep. Edmund wouldn't disturb his Master, his brother, Peter.

He panted, hands over his mouth as the pain Aslan felt echoed through the collar. They were beating him, hurting him. They spat on him, kicked him, beat him. They cut his wonderful tan fur. They cut his skin, all of them hurting poor Aslan who never lifted a paw, never struggled, and never fought. When they had finally expended their vengeful rage, they dragged Aslan up the stairs to the Stone Table, laughing and jeering at him.

Through it all, Edmund could see Jadis standing on the great Stone Table, pale, white, dangerous, a harsh little smile on her lips. It was almost like he was there himself but he wasn't. He felt like the collar was conveying it all to him, not as a punishment, but simply because it was Aslan himself protecting him. The collar was Aslan and Aslan was the collar. Aslan was dragged up onto the Stone Table, and dropped harshly at Jadis' feet. She knelt down, putting her lips right next to Aslan's ear. Edmund could swear that he could feel her lips next to his own ear and it made him whimper more loudly despite his desire not to disturb Master Peter.

"You know, Aslan," Jadis whispered to Aslan / Edmund's ear, "I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one. So much for love."

She chuckled and stood, addressing the hooting crowd. They fell silent, their constant cat-calls becoming a quiet murmur. Edmund shuddered, breath coming faster and faster as his heart started picking up. It was almost like he was there, experiencing all of this. It terrified him because he knew that Aslan had said that he'd save Edmund. Edmund was sure that Aslan would be all right. He was sure. Wasn't he? Wouldn't he survive anything, even this? Surely he'd fight back!

"Tonight…" Jadis intoned, beautiful and terrible and terrifying as she held her arms up. One hand held a sharp stone knife, the one that she'd been sharpening when he'd been rescued. "The Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever! In that knowledge, despair…and die!"

The knife flashed down and into Aslan / Edmund's chest, striking straight to the heart. Edmund gasped and sat bolt upright, a strangled scream coming from his mouth despite himself. Aslan's heart struggled to beat, thump-thump, thump-thump, thump…thump…nothing. Edmund sobbed, clutching his chest as he curled into a ball. He felt someone holding him, crooning to him, but the word meant nothing and the hands weren't as real to him as Jadis as she stood, arms flung back. Blood dripped down her arm from the knife, staining her white flesh red.

"The Great Cat…is dead!" Jadis shouted, getting loud cheers from her rabble of followers.

Edmund wailed, sobbing. Aslan, Aslan was dead. He'd sacrificed himself for Edmund and now he was dead. The Hunger Jadis had implanted in him was clawing at Edmund again and he knew that he was doomed. He'd have to go back to her, submit to her again. He couldn't deal with the Hunger, couldn't fight without someone to help him, protect him, and support him. He knew he wasn't strong enough. He'd never been strong enough, not in his entire life.

"Edmund!"

Edmund struggled to breath, staring up at…Peter, his Master, the person who was supposed to protect and help him. His face was clasped in Peter's hands and Peter's wide blue eyes stared down at Edmund. He looked so worried about Edmund.

"Peter!" Edmund sobbed, flinging himself into his arms. "Oh God, Peter!"

"Shhhh, it's okay, Ed," Peter said, holding him tight. "I'm here. I've got you. Shhhh…"

Edmund sobbed, the Hunger receding as his Master held him. Peter rubbed his back, rocking him tenderly. Edmund could remember Peter holding him this way years ago, when he was just a little boy. They'd always shared a room and when Edmund had nightmares, Peter had always been the one to get there first. Most of the time, Mom and Dad hadn't even known about his nightmares. Peter had taken care of him.

Edmund calmed, still crying. His breath kept hiccupping in his chest, but it was getting easier to breathe. Peter kept rubbing his back. Edmund was tucked into his arms, cradled on his lap with Peter's chin resting on his head. Edmund sniffled, surprised at how safe he felt, cradled in his Master's arms. It was so different. When he was little and Peter held him this way he'd struggle free as soon as he calmed the slightest bit. Now he didn't want to move.

"Better?" Peter asked.

"Sorry," Edmund said, still shaking, still sniffling, but calmly rapidly. "Sorry, Master."

"Shhh, you don't have to call me that," Peter said, sounding distressed.

"Do too," Edmund protested, getting a little shock from his collar for disagreeing with his Master. "Want to. Makes me feel safer, Peter. Makes me feel safe to think of you as my Master. You keep me safe and you couldn't do that as well as just my big brother. So please? Let me call you Master?"

Peter sighed. Edmund could feel his shoulders slump a little but his arms were still wrapped around Edmund, keeping him safe. He couldn't feel anything from Aslan anymore. But he also couldn't feel anything from Jadis, so that was all right. Peter did have him. He might not realize it, but he was keeping Edmund safe.

"It helps?" Peter asked, voice full of reluctance.

"A lot," Edmund said very quietly. He shifted position against Peter and was surprised to feel an erection pressing against his thigh. He blinked and gently eased away from it. Peter had stiffened so much when he touched his erection that Edmund knew it was a bad thing. Peter relaxed as soon as Ed moved, making both of them breathe tiny sighs of relief.

"Well, if it helps so much," Peter said still very reluctant, "I suppose you can call me Master, but only in private, all right? You're my brother, Edmund. I'm really not comfortable with this whole Master / slave thing."

Edmund nodded, snuggling his face into Peter's neck. Peter chuckled, rubbing his back again. It felt so good being held. It had been years and years since he'd been held like this. Edmund smiled, sighing as he pulled back a little bit. No matter what had happened to Aslan, Edmund was still safe. He had his Master and Aslan had done as he'd promised. He'd kept Edmund safe, even from Jadis' magic.

"Thank you, Master," Edmund breathed, finally relaxing. "Sorry I woke you up, Master."

"It's all right," Peter said, keeping his grip on Edmund. "You've been through a lot, Ed. It's all right having a nightmare or three. I'll be here for you, I promise."

Edmund wanted to correct Peter but he was falling asleep, totally exhausted from everything that had happened. It hadn't been a nightmare at all. It had been something far more important than that. But his Master needed his sleep, and Edmund was exhausted, and besides, Peter wouldn't believe Edmund. He'd believe it was a nightmare anyway. Edmund slipped into sleep, mind still spinning through what had happened to him and to Aslan.

+++++

Peter had a horrible time falling back asleep after Edmund's nightmare. It wasn't so much that he'd been wakened, or that Edmund didn't seem to want to let him go. It was his completely unexpected erection from Ed's clinging and calling him Master that kept Peter awake. He shouldn't be thinking this way! Ed was his little brother. The slave thing was just a formality, nothing real. There was no way he'd abuse his little brother that way. Peter did eventually fall asleep, though his dreams were filled with confusing images of Edmund kneeling and offering things that Peter knew Edmund couldn't know about. His little brother would most definitely not offer him oral sex!

Peter started awake as a mass of flower petals blew into their tent. He gasped, pushing Edmund behind him and drew his sword, though what a sword could do against flower petals floating in the air he didn't know. Edmund looked confused and a little scared as a Dryad formed out of the petals.

"Be still, my princes," the dryad said in a breathy, windy voice. "I bring grave news from your sisters."

"Oh no," Edmund breathed, his hand going to the lion's head lock on his collar. He seemed to already know what the dryad would say, before she said it.

"What's happened?" Peter asked, sheathing his sword and climbing from the bed.

"Your sisters send news that Aslan is dead," the dryad said mournfully, "sacrificed by the White Witch in the dark of the night. He gave himself to protect your brother Edmund."

"No," Peter breathed, his heart trying to stop. "It can't be!"

Edmund's quiet whimper made Peter growl. It couldn't be true. He pulled on his clothes and boots, then hurried to Aslan's tent. He was gone and there was nothing left behind. They were alone. Edmund's nightmare last night leapt into Peter's mind. He'd been crying, pleading, begging the Witch not to do…something. Peter hated the thought that Edmund might have experienced what Aslan went through, that he might know exactly what happened to Aslan. Peter swallowed hard, shuddering before he forced himself to stop. He pushed out of Aslan's tent, finding Edmund and Oreius waiting for him.

"She's right," Peter said, hearing the lost quality in his voice. "He's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said, complete confidence in his voice. Peter couldn't help but wonder where it came from. Peter sure didn't feel confident in his abilities to do this. "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't," Peter said, fighting those shudders again.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund said, taking his brother's elbow. "And so do I."

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire," Oreius said with just a hint of excitement in his voice. "What are your orders?"

Peter took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This wasn't too much different than what he'd done for their family since Father got sent off to war. He'd had to lead when he didn't feel ready at home. He had to lead here, too. Edmund needed him. The Narnians needed him. Aslan had trusted Peter, had given him everything he needed to be able to succeed. He could do this. He would do it. The fact that his stomach was violently disagreeing with his internal pep talk didn't matter. He'd do what he had to and that was that.

"We follow the plans from yesterday," Peter said, lifting his chin and smiling at Oreius.

The army waited behind Peter, who was sitting on his unicorn Gauthier. Gauthier didn't need a bridle, which Peter appreciated. No need to fuss with reins that could get caught in his sword or shield. Oreius stood next to him like a rock. Peter was so glad he had someone like Oreius by his side for this battle. At least Oreius knew what he was doing, unlike Peter.

A gryphon soared over the battlefield, scouting out the White Witch's forces. There were so many of them, Peter thought with a hidden shudder of fear, so many more than Peter had, even with the forces he'd held in reserve under Edmund's command. Peter looked back up at Edmund where he stood on the hill. Ed hadn't liked being told to stay behind, but he was half the size of the others and had no real training in fighting. Peter was determined that it would change but for now Ed needed to be back with the archers and reserve troops.

The part that aggravated Peter was the reserve troops' reluctance to take Ed's orders. He'd had to order everyone point blank to treat Edmund as another Peter during the battle, and even then there had been some grumbling. That damned collar clouded how everyone saw Edmund, and it infuriated Peter. His brother was not a slave! He was a King of Narnia, just like Peter. The whole slave thing was private between Peter and Edmund. Everyone else had better treat him like the King he was. The gryphon landed next to Peter and Oreius, folding its wings on its back.

"They come, your Highness," the gryphon said, "in numbers and weapons far greater than our own. They have three giants on their side and I do not know how we shall defeat them."

"We'll follow the plan," Peter declared. He peered at the Witch, staring at her outfit. "Is she wearing Aslan's mane?"

"Yes," the gryphon hissed, its claws shredding the turf under its feet. "She has taken his mane and turned it into a headdress for her vanity."

Peter looked back up at Edmund who nodded down at him. Peter swallowed hard and then drew his sword, holding it in the air. A trumpet sounded among the centaurs and his whole army cheered, making Peter smile. They would do this. They would. The Witch's army started to advance and Peter flashed his sword down, giving the signal. Up on the rocks, Edmund shouted to the gryphons, sending them out in an air raid over her army. They flew overhead, carrying boulders that they let loose. The boulders flew like bombs into the approaching army, making the Witch's general bellow for everyone to look to the sky. Peter shuddered at seeing the bombs falling and killing people. It was far too close to home for him after what had happened back in London. Even the whistle of the rocks as they fell from the sky was too familiar to the sound of the bombs as they fell. At least they didn't explode the same way when they hit, though they did do horrible damage when they struck.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked Oreius, trying not to feel like a frightened boy with a toy sword.

"To the death," Oreius said serenely, giving Peter a smile that did more for his confidence than anything else could have.

"For Narnia and Aslan!" Peter bellowed, holding his sword high.

He kicked Gauthier and they raced forward towards the Witch's army. His army followed him, shouting as he had. The leopards raced ahead of the cavalry, tackling the Witch's wolves. The viciousness of those encounters made Peter's stomach clench with fear but seconds later they met the enemy in a crash of metal and lances against shields. Peter lost track of anything more than the thrust and parry of battle. He trusted Edmund to watch and know when to release their next trick. It didn't take long for that to happen, or at least it didn't seem like very long. Peter found that time flowed strangely when you were fighting for your life. What seemed like no time at all was much longer when he thought about it and what seemed like forever as a blade descended at him, was actually less than a second.

Peter's arm was exhausted already and there was blood all down his blade. He felt like his helmet had turned into an oven over his head, and his hair was soaked with sweat. His whole body was soaked with sweat actually, not that it mattered. There was nothing more than the fighting to make the Witch's troops die, while his troops lived. Peter wished he could save every one of them but it seemed like for every one of her soldiers that died another of his died. Every single warrior that died made his heart clench. He should be able to save them! He wanted to save them. But he could barely save himself as the battle progressed. He had to trust them to save themselves, hard as that lesson was.

Peter flipped his visor up as a fire arrow lanced out from the hill, transforming into a phoenix that swept across the battlefield, creating a wall of fire between them and the Witch's forces. Everyone cheered, but their delight was short-lived. The Witch spurred on her polar bear driven chariot and gestured, putting out the fire in a blast of icy magic. Peter growled and turned to his army.

"Fall back!" Peter shouted. "Draw them to the rocks!"

Peter slammed down his visor, kneeing Gauthier to twirl. They galloped towards the rocks, his army running with him. Peter really hoped that the Witch would follow without thinking. The rocks should limit how many could approach at once. They should prevent too many of his people dying. They should be able to throw rocks and arrows down at her army with relative impunity. He couldn't help but pray that the plan worked, that Edmund stayed safe, and that it all turned out okay in the end.

+++++

Edmund stood on the hill, watching the battle and feeling like the most useless thing in the history of the universe. Mr. Beaver stood next to him, wearing a ridiculous chain mail vest, but somehow he managed to look more useful than Edmund felt. They wouldn't follow Ed. They would do as they'd been told, following Peter's plan, but they weren't following Ed. They were following Peter. Edmund didn't let himself sigh. It was to be expected. He was a traitor. He was a slave. He was also a boy when Peter was a man. They had no reason to respect or trust Edmund and ever reason not to trust him. After all, Jadis' magic was clawing at him, trying to wrest his control away from him despite the collar and his Master's protection.

Edmund fought his own personal battle as Peter fought the physical battle. He could hear Jadis' voice in his head; her voice was at turns angry, demanding, sweet, and cajoling. Right now, as Peter gave the order to retreat back into the rocks, Jadis was cajoling him.

*There you see, my dear boy,* Jadis said to him and him alone, *you knew that your brother couldn't hope to stand against me. He simply isn't strong enough. This is beyond him, beyond you. It would be so much better if you'd simply give in. I promise to be nice to you, my dear.*

*Shut up!* Edmund snapped at her mentally. *You wouldn't know nice if it bit you on the arse!*

He tried to block her out so that he could pay attention to what was happening around him but it was so hard. She had such a hold on his soul that he could barely think as her mind pushed at his. He heard the centaur archers around them wondering why Jadis was using so little magic. Edmund knew, but wasn't about to say it. If they knew they'd probably decide he was a risk and kill him out of hand. That's what he'd have done. It wasn't that she wasn't using magic. She was using her magic all right. She was using it on him, trying to break into his mind and find out what Peter's plans were. She was trying to break him to her will so that he would turn to her side and strike down his allies, strike down his brother, his Master, Peter.

He wouldn't let that happen.

Peter galloped into the rocks on his unicorn's back. He looked every bit the hero they all needed, that Edmund needed. Ed's heart lifted, knowing that he'd be better able to fight Jadis off with Peter closer. It wasn't that there was a distance effect on Peter's protection, but being closer to Peter made Edmund feel stronger. Just as it seemed that Peter would be fine, that he'd be back and able to take command of the archers, Ginarrbrik fired an arrow that struck Peter's unicorn, making it stumble, fall, and throw Peter end over end. His helmet went flying in one direction and Peter went in another. He skidded to as stop and struggled to stand, obviously disoriented. Oreius had been charging on but as soon as he realized that Peter wasn't with him, he turned back, drawing both of his swords as he galloped back at Jadis.

"Stop!" Peter screamed, clear to everyone up on the hill, including Edmund.

Oreius kept galloping on, making Edmund whimper and touch his collar. He was doomed. There was no way that he could win in a battle against Jadis. He had a rhino next to him, but the rhino was struck down halfway there. Oreius was attacked by Jadis' general who clung to his side and was dragged along, but Oreius killed him after several vicious blows to the minotaur's head. Edmund shuddered and watched, horrified.

"No, don't do it," Edmund said, knowing nothing that he said would make any difference. "Don't do it! Don't!"

Ed flinched and Peter screamed as Oreius leaped over the polar bears to slash at Jadis. She ducked, spun and stabbed at him with her wand just as he landed and turned to attack again. Oreius turned to stone instantly. Somehow, during his leap, Oreius had broken her chariot, so Jadis stepped down and started fighting her way on foot towards Peter. Two gryphons dove at her, but it made no difference. She was too fast, too deadly. She slashed at one, cutting its wing and making it spiral out of the air. She turned the other to stone in mid-air with a jab of her wand. Its momentum carried it onwards where it smashed into a boulder, shattering into pieces. Peter watched her for an instant that felt like eternity to Edmund and then whirled to look up at Edmund.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled. "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!"

"You heard him," Mr. Beaver said. "Let's go!"

Mr. Beaver started dragging at Edmund, trying to pull him away. Edmund went at first, heart pounding. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Peter behind. This was too important. He couldn't leave Peter behind! Peter was his Master, and he needed Edmund, even if he didn't realize it right now.

He's protecting me, Edmund realized between one step and the next. His thoughts were running so much faster than the world was right now. Everyone and everything seemed to be moving in extreme slow motion. Peter had always been the one to protect his siblings, trying to shield them from everything from bad dreams to bullies to the realities of life during the War. Edmund had resented it for years, ever since he was a tiny child. He wanted to stand on his own two feet, fight his own battles, stand as a man outside of Peter's shadow.

How childish, Edmund thought with sudden enlightenment, heart slowing as he calmed despite the chaos around him. No one stands alone. He looked around at the Narnians surrounding him. None of them were fighting alone. They were all fighting as a team. Peter wanted to do it all himself, but he couldn't. Edmund turned and looked down at the battle below him. Peter really thought he could win this war by himself. Ed turned his head and saw Jadis approaching Peter from the rear, her attention totally focused on him, while Peter was focused on the people he was fighting.

She'll kill him, Ed thought, already moving as the thought flowed through his mind. He had to stop her and he knew what everyone else had done wrong. They were trying to kill Jadis. They needed to kill her magic. Her magic flowed through the wand. Break the wand and you broke her magic. Mr. Beaver caught Edmund, trying to stop him.

"Peter said to get out of here!" Mr. Beaver yelled, clutching at Edmund with his little paws.

"Peter's not king yet," Edmund said, pulling free.

Edmund rushed down the hill through a cleft in the rocks. There were ogres and a minotaur and members of their own forces between him and Jadis, none of whom paid him much mind. He was swung at a few times, but Edmund ducked, stabbed and ran onwards. He was determined to save his brother from his own noble stupidity. Jadis was pulling her wand back to strike at a fawn coming at her when Edmund leaped down from above, striking at her wand with his sword.

They both gasped as Edmund just barely missed breaking it. Jadis stared at him, her expression saying more clearly than any words ever could just how shocked she was by his un-slave-like behavior. She whirled and struck at him with her wand, which was just what Edmund wanted. This time his sword didn't miss. He cut her wand in half, making Jadis scream in rage as a flash of blue light swept over the battlefield. Edmund paused, smiling, and that was all that Jadis needed. She knocked his shield aside with her sword. Before Edmund could do more than register that her arm was moving, she stabbed him with the jagged remnants of her wand.

Edmund gasped, dropping his sword to wrap his hands around her wand, refusing to let her pull it out of his body. He wouldn't give her even that much, not anymore. She wasn't his Mistress. She didn't own his soul. He was Peter's slave, and he'd protected his Master. He'd protected his Master's army. There would be no more poor stone statues. There'd be no more magic from Jadis. She'd have to fight like a mortal now and Edmund was confident that his Master could win against her now.

Jadis snarled and pushed him back, letting him take the wand with him. As he fell, Edmund saw Peter screaming his name with the worst expression Edmund had ever seen on his face. He'd never seen Peter look so scared before. Not when Father was sent to war. Not when they had to run for the shelter during raids. Not even when Ed had gone back for their father's picture during a raid with bombs crashing down around them and the house shaking like it would fall apart over their heads. Edmund tried to mouth the word 'sorry' but he didn't know if he succeeded. He was falling and the world was going black. He didn't feel it when he collapsed to the ground, still impaled on Jadis' broken wand.

+++++

Peter thought that it had been his heart that had been stabbed when Edmund went down clutching the Witch's wand. He screamed so hard that his throat felt raw. Peter charged at the Witch, not caring anymore whether he survived, as long as the Witch died. She was using two swords now and Peter had a hard time just defending himself. She was taller, impossibly stronger than him, and he was quickly knocked from his feet.

Peter rolled desperately, just barely escaping the Witch's swords as she tried to behead him. She smiled smugly at him and swung again, making Peter scramble back to his feet. He was being driven further away from Edmund when he wanted to get closer. The rocky ground underneath their feet made it harder for him, but it didn't seem to hinder the Witch at all. She moved over the broken ground like it was a ballroom. Peter tripped and stumbled. Peter was panting, but the Witch was barely breathing at all. He was so bloody outmatched!

The Witch made scissors out of her swords, diving at Peter's neck again. He gasped and threw his head back, bending his back until it felt like he'd bent in two. The swords slid over his head, the scissors sliding shut right above his nose. Peter shuddered. The Witch pulled back, getting ready to continue the attack against Peter. Peter knew he wasn't going to survive the next rush. He knew. He wasn't good enough and she was going to win after all. He tensed as she tensed, both of them knowing that this was the end for Peter, just as Edmund had found his end. They froze as Aslan's roar echoed out over the battlefield from the top of the cliff.

"Impossible!" the Witch breathed, eyes going wide as she looked up at Aslan.

Peter's heart leapt. They might yet win! Aslan lived, and if he lived, they had a chance. Peter grinned and then gasped as the Witch used his moment of distraction to attack him. She slammed into his shield, knocking him off balance. He struggled to keep his feet, ankles getting caught in the rocks littered around him. As Aslan's forces charged down the slope, the Witch tripped Peter, knocking him to the ground. Peter tried to roll away but she was too quick for him.

"Aaaagh!" Peter screamed as one of the Witch's swords stabbed through his shoulder. He'd never felt pain like this before. He didn't have time to think about it as the second sword flashed down at Peter's neck. He threw his shield up, blocking the blow, but the Witch knocked his shield out of the way, stepping on it to prevent Peter from blocking her again. Peter thought his heart was going to explode as the Witch's second sword swung up into the air in slow motion, coming back down at him just as her wand had stabbed poor Edmund.

Before it could connect, Aslan was there, leaping straight over Peter to tackle the Witch and knock her to the ground. Peter wrenched the sword out of his arm, rolling to his feet in time to see the Witch somehow disappear. His mind refused to process it at first. She was there, then part of her was there and then she was gone. Eaten. Aslan had eaten her. He'd bitten her into parts and eaten the Witch. The rest of the army ran around Peter, charging at the Witch's retreating troops. Peter felt like he'd been turned into stone as Aslan slowly turned and came to Peter.

"It is finished," Aslan said gravely, blinking at him.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy cried, running up to Peter.

They looked fine, which made Peter smile happily. At least they were okay. Susan looked around, her expression desperate. Lucy looked equally worried, scanning the battlefield, her lip caught in her teeth. The gap in her top teeth made part of her lip pooch out and Peter thought that the image of her lip and worried face would haunt his dreams. His mind seemed to be recording images, especially as Susan turned back to Peter, eyes going wide and face going so very white. Every faint freckle she hated stood out vividly. Peter's heart started beating faster again, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Where's Edmund?"

They ran to where Edmund had fallen to the Witch's wand. Peter growled, seeing the Witch's dwarf panting as it hobbled over towards Edmund. The dwarf was wounded and was covered in blood, but he still struggled on towards Edmund, panting and growling. He had a dwarf-sized battle-axe that was raised over his head as he got ready to split Edmund's skull.

"Edmund!" Susan gasped, firing an arrow and killing the dwarf instantly.

As they ran over, Edmund coughed and gasped. He was covered in blood and had gone the strangest pale green color. He'd pulled the wand out of his stomach at some point and it lay next to him, its icy blue stained with blood. Peter moaned, amazed that Ed had survived this long. The puddle of blood underneath him was huge. He had to be the toughest kid that Peter had ever known. But his color was fading as they knelt next to him, and his breathing was getting weaker by the moment.

"Quick, Lucy," Aslan said, making Lucy start. She grabbed at the little cordial that Father Christmas had given her, putting a couple of drops into his mouth with trembling hands. Peter and Susan both watched with Lucy, praying for it to work. Aslan however frowned, giving Lucy a stern look.

"There are other people wounded," Aslan said.

"Yes, I know," Lucy said crossly. "Wait a minute."

"Daughter of Eve," Aslan said in a grave voice, "others are also at the point of death. Must more people die for Edmund?"

Edmund coughed and gasped as Lucy stood, hurrying away across the battlefield to treat the other wounded while Aslan restored those turned to stone. Edmund blinked, started breathing normally and slowly sat up, holding his stomach as if amazed that it no longer hurt. Peter felt tears welling up and grabbed Edmund, pressing his face into his shoulder. Edmund clung to him, while Susan wrapped her arms around them both. After Peter was sure he wasn't going to break into highly embarrassing sobs, he pulled back taking Edmund's shoulders and giving him a little shake.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter said, hearing the wild grief and relief in his voice and (almost) not caring who heard it.

Edmund laughed, hugging Peter again, though he flinched and brought a hand to the collar before wrapping his arms around his big brother. Susan hugged them both, and when Lucy came running back, she tackled them all, hugging Edmund tight before running off in a different direction to treat more wounded with her cordial. Finally, when Lucy came back about a half hour later after treating everyone she could, Edmund was on his feet and looking like his old self again. All the bitterness and anger that had marked his face for the last couple of years were gone. Peter's little brother was back for good.

"Thank goodness," Peter whispered, hugging Edmund tight. "Thank goodness you're all right. I don't know what I would have done if you had died, Ed. We need you."

"Just as much as I need you, Peter," Edmund whispered back, sounding near to tears. "Please keep me safe. Don't let them hurt me when I don't deserve it. Please."

Peter pulled back, frowning down at Edmund in confusion. Ed was perfectly serious, looking up at Peter with grave eyes and a pale face. The silver collar with its golden lock twinkled at his neck, reminding Peter of things he didn't want to deal with, especially not now after they'd won the battle. His brother was his brother, not his slave.

"Why would anyone hurt you, Ed?" Peter asked quietly, already knowing the answer Edmund would give. It made his heart hurt. "You saved us all. You're the one who stopped the Witch."

"I'm a slave, Peter," Edmund said equally quietly, utterly seriously. "They can hurt slaves and it doesn't matter."

"You're my slave, Ed," Peter declared even though he truly didn't feel that way. "To everyone else, you're a king. I'll make sure that they all remember it. Trust me, no one is going to hurt you. That's my promise to you. You saved us all, and I'll make sure that they remember it. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you."

Edmund nodded, giving him a tiny smile before going grave and still again. Peter wished he knew what to do to reassure Edmund that it wasn't going to be like that. He wished he knew what the Witch had done to Edmund to make him this way. Before her, he'd been sulky and spoiled. Before going off to boarding school for the first time, he'd been bright and intelligent, determined and strong. Peter wanted his brother back, the bright, determined, intelligent one. He'd just have to work hard to make sure that Ed was safe and no one abused him.

+++++

The aftermath of the battle went a lot better than Edmund had expected. The Narnians were much more respectful of him than they had been, though Peter's fierce glare whenever someone snubbed him, Susan's disapproving set to her mouth, and Lucy's occasion outbursts of tears probably had more to do with it than anything Edmund had done. Either way, people didn't look like they wanted to put him in shackles. They didn't look like they wanted to beat him. And Aslan treated him exactly the same as his siblings, which helped more than anything else.

There was a lot of bandaging of wounds, gathering of weapons, and Peter was fiercely busy organizing Narnians to hunt down the Witch's remaining forces. By nightfall they were exhausted and everyone decided to spend the night at camp, going on to Cair Paravel in the morning. Edmund was mildly regretful when Peter had him sleep in his own bed, but given how exhausted the two of them were, he truly didn't expect any nightmares. Come morning, Lucy woke them up by running in, bright, cheerful and chattering about new clothes, new friends and mermaids in the river. They were given new clothes, a chance to bathe, and a hearty breakfast that Edmund was grateful for. He wasn't sure he'd eaten at all yesterday, what with the nerves before the battle and the exhaustion afterwards.

There were mermaids in the river once they headed towards Cair Paravel, looking more fish-like that woman-like, but it was still awe-inspiring. Cair Paravel was stunningly beautiful. It sat on top of a peninsula, shining white on top of a cliff with stairs down to the mermaid's cove. Inside, it was even more stunning. The main hall had graceful vaulted arches that were topped by a stunning stained glass roof. At the far end of the Main Hall (Edmund put it in capital letters automatically—it was too grand not to), there were four thrones. Edmund stared, starting when Lucy seized his hand and squeezed hard.

He looked down at her and she stared back up at him, looking just as stunned as he did. Behind each throne there were sculptures that looked just like the four of them, just a little older, more noble and wearing crowns.

"Wow," Lucy breathed, walking with Edmund up to the thrones.

"Yeah," Edmund said, swallowing hard. His sculpture had no collar, but other than that, it looked just like him in that somewhat abstract way that sculptures did.

"Maybe it means the collar will come off someday?" Lucy whispered hopefully.

Edmund wrapped an arm around her and hugged her, giving her a crooked smile. Let her hope. Edmund knew the truth. The collar was on him for the rest of his life, but it was a good thing, not the bad thing that everyone else seemed determined to make it out to be. He turned and saw Peter and Susan approaching, both looking awed. Aslan's whiskers curled forward as he smiled at the four of them.

"Come," Aslan said, his rumbling voice echoing pleasantly in the Hall, "we must gather your people that you may be crowned."

The crowning was something that lived in Edmund's memory forever. He'd never seen such a grand scene before. The centaurs lined the approach to the thrones, standing at attention so that they seemed yards taller than normal. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers stood close to the dais, the Beavers holding cushions with four crowns on them. Aslan stood near the thrones, too, tail slowly swishing. They climbed the three steps, taking their places in front of their thrones. Edmund thought that his stomach was almost as nervous as it had been when he'd been waiting for the battle.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea," Aslan said in an extra-grand voice, "I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

Mrs. Beaver gave Lucy's silver crown of flowers to Tumnus who brought it over shyly, setting it on Lucy's bowed head.

"To the great Western Wood," Aslan continued, "I give you King Edmund, the Bound."

Edmund winced slightly at the title, but bowed his head for Tumnus to set the crown on his head. It felt very strange to have a crown, to be a King. He still had no idea how he could be a King and a slave at the same time, but Aslan had said that it had to be, so he guessed that they'd work it out. Edmund only knew that his Master kept him safe from the Hunger, and that he loved Edmund, so he was pretty sure that they'd find a way for it to work. He was so busy thinking about his contradictory status that he barely heard Aslan continuing as Susan and Peter were crowned.

"To the radiant Southern Sun," Aslan said, "I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle. And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent."

Edmund grinned at that. Peter was magnificent, just look at the incredible things he'd done so far. Lucy was beaming, and even Susan had a bright smile on her face, while Peter just looked a bit embarrassed. Aslan turned to the crowd of Narnians, his tail lifting as he looked out over them.

"Once a King or Queen in Narnia," Aslan declared, "always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

The assembled Narnians grinned and began to cheer, crying 'Long Live' for each of them. Edmund heard the faint pause before his own name, as if they wanted to add 'slave' or 'bound' to it, but in the end they just called him King Edmund. Edmund smiled, relieved. Well, at least that part of it was done, not that he had any real idea of what they had to do as Kings and Queens. He supposed it didn't matter as Tumnus came and gave Lucy a big hug and the Beavers bounced and clapped their hands. They'd figure it out. Peter would figure it out actually, and Edmund would do as his Master wanted.

They set up a feast, with every sort of food that you could think of, including things that Edmund would never have thought of as food. They had bread, and cooked meat, and wine, but they also had clover, and raw meat, and little dead mice for the cats to eat. It was a grand meal, with lots of talk that Edmund didn't really participate in. He saw the looks the Narnians gave him when he did pipe up, and quickly subsided, just listening and agreeing occasionally. The collar gave him occasional little thrills to let him know when he was treading on thin ice, but he didn't get any nasty shocks like the one after Lucy revived him on the battlefield. Once dinner was over, Edmund sought out Aslan, who was heading for the balcony.

"Will you be staying?" Edmund asked hesitantly, one hand on the collar and the other on his mane. "I'm pretty sure Peter would like your help getting things set up."

"No," Aslan said, smiling at him. "I have other countries to care for and cannot stay long. I shall be back to check on you. Trust your Master, Son of Adam. He shall care for you."

"I know," Edmund said, smiling. "I don't think he realizes how much he's doing for me, how well he's protecting me. Do you think I should tell him or would it make him feel bad?"

Aslan turned, eyes grave. He knew what Edmund had been through. Ed could see it in his sad eyes. Ed's breath caught in his chest as he tried not to start crying again. Darn it, he didn't need to cry over this! It was over and he was safe. He didn't need to break into tears every time someone brought up his treatment at Jadis' hands or when he thought of Mr. Lewis.

"The time shall come where you will need to tell him, Edmund," Aslan said, coming close and letting his breath wash over Ed's face. It was warm and bracing and somehow made Edmund feel far stronger and braver. "You will know when it is time. Be gentle with him. He does not understand yet what he must do for you, and you are not quite old enough to be everything you need to be for him."

"I know," Edmund said, hugging Aslan. "It's hard, after what I went through, but at least I have a few years before that has to begin. It's good that Peter's older than me. He has a better idea of what needs to happen than I do."

Aslan chuckled, licking Edmund's cheek and laying a great heavy paw on his shoulder. His eyes were laughing but quite serious at the same time. Edmund felt himself smiling back Aslan, reassured by Aslan's humor.

"When the time comes," Aslan said, "I believe it will be you showing Peter the way at first. Don't forget the unicorns, Son of Adam. They know which is the more pure between the two of you. Not that purity is the best thing in the world. There are times when more worldly knowledge is necessary, and you are far better than your brother at that, Edmund. Be proud of who and what you are. Nothing that has happened, and nothing that you wear, can ever change who you are."

Edmund burst out laughing at that. He flung his arms around Aslan, grateful that the things he'd experienced didn't make him somehow soiled in Aslan's eyes. Even the unicorns hadn't seemed to think he was soiled. It was just that they couldn't touch him without risking their own purity. It was enough for Edmund to let Aslan go down the stairs to the mermaid's cove with a happy heart. He headed back inside long before Aslan reached the shore. He found Peter talking with the centaurs, and stationed himself close by, listening and watching. It would all work out eventually, he was sure.

+++++

"No!" Peter shouted, glaring at them all. "You are not going to beat my brother for breaking a two-penny vase!"

"Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said, looking pained. "He is a slave. He broke something that belongs to the crown. He must be punished for it. I've gotten very fond of your brother, but there are laws and they say that a slave such as Edmund—"

"He is King Edmund," Peter had growled, suddenly feeling twenty-five instead of sixteen. "First and foremost, Edmund is a King. Only second is he a slave. His slavery is between Edmund and me alone! None of you have any right to treat him as a slave. He was given to me to deal with. Any punishments that need to be dealt out shall come at my command and from my hand alone, is that clear?"

The others nodded, eyes going wide. It had been all of a week since they'd been crowned and Aslan had disappeared. The Narnians were still getting used to Peter as their ruler, and he was certainly still getting used to being their ruler. It wasn't as different from being head of the family as he'd been afraid, but there were certainly some things that were different. The way they all stared when he changed from ordinary Peter to High King Peter was one of them, but at least it worked in his favor in this case.

"I'm going to find out what really happened," Peter said, standing up and making them jump to their feet. "I know what you told me, Beaver, but I want to hear from Lucy and Edmund what happened. Hearing it second-hand doesn't do me any good. I still can't believe you're making such a big deal out of a two-penny vase. Really, the nymph in charge of the house goods said that it was a cheap two-penny vase she bought on a whim. It's not like its some ancient, special relic of Aslan!"

Peter stormed off before they could reply. He didn't want to hear it. He could understand their point that slaves did need to be handled properly—when it wasn't Edmund they were talking about. The desire to growl 'mine!' like the proverbial dog in the manger always overwhelmed him whenever they started to treat Edmund like a slave. It was part of why he was insisting so fiercely on everyone treating him like a King. His possessiveness of Ed was kind of frightening him, not that he'd ever let Edmund know that. Ed needed him too much for that.

Lucy was in her room, sobbing with her face buried in Susan's lap. Susan looked up as he came in, smiling sadly and continuing to rub Lucy's back. Lucy hiccupped and looked up, face all blotchy from tears. She flung herself into his arms, clinging to Peter.

"It wasn't Edmund's fault!" Lucy wailed. "Why do they want to hurt Edmund for something I did?"

"Oh, Lu," Peter said, laughing ruefully and picking her up. "It's all right. I already told them not to do anything to Edmund. That's my responsibility, not theirs. But I do need to know what happened, all right?"

Lucy nodded, dashing her tears away with one knuckled fist. Peter sat on her bed, tucking Lucy between himself and Susan, and Lucy told her version of the story. They'd been going out to play together, as Lucy had been bored with the court nonsense (Peter couldn't blame her for that) and Edmund had been tired of his lessons (which Peter wasn't at all surprised by). So Lucy had taken her new ball, and grabbed Ed and they'd headed for the garden. But Lucy was excited and she'd started playing inside, just tossing her ball into the air at first, nothing bad. But the ball had gone wild, and Edmund hadn't caught it, and the vase had been knocked off of its pedestal, breaking on the marble floor with a crash that Lucy had been convinced everyone in the whole palace had heard.

"It was my fault," Lucy said mournfully once she'd finished telling her tale. "Ed was cleaning it up while I apologized and caught my ball, and when the servants came they started talking about Edmund being beaten for breaking the vase, and no one would listen to me!"

"Hush, it's all right," Peter said, rubbing her back and smiling at her to avert the next wave of tears. "He's not going to be beaten. I need to talk to him, Lu. You do have to be punished. You know you're not supposed to play inside and this is why."

"I know," Lucy said in a tiny voice. "I'm sorry."

Peter made sure Lucy wasn't going melt into tears again before heading to the room he shared with Edmund. That had been a bit of a surprise to Peter. Susan and Lucy had been so delighted to have their own rooms that he'd expected Edmund to want a room of his own as well. He hadn't. He'd almost literally begged to be able to share a room with Peter, which lead to them sharing a suite. They had two beds in the bedroom, a smaller one for Edmund and a grand four-poster for Peter, but they each had their own sitting rooms with desks and wardrobes and the like. He found Edmund sitting on Peter's bed, studying his clasped hands.

"You okay?" Peter asked, coming over to study Edmund before sitting.

"I'm fine, Master," Edmund said, using the term that Peter really wished he wouldn't. It always gave him the most inappropriate thrills when Edmund called him 'Master'.

"I'm glad," Peter said, sighing as he flopped on the bed, hands behind his head. "Lu just about melted she was crying so hard."

Edmund looked concerned, but relaxed as he saw Peter's smile. It was probably a very tired smile, but it was still a smile and the smiles seemed to really help Edmund a lot. Edmund lay back on the bed, lying on his side as he watched Peter. Neither of them touched, but it was somehow very comfortable to have Ed there with him, watching him with those dark eyes of his. Peter beat down another entirely inappropriate urge to lay claim, to reach out and pet Edmund's hair, to touch his lips. His little brother didn't need that sort of thing from him!

"So what happened?" Peter asked.

"We were going out to play since Lu was bored," Edmund said with a sigh, "and I didn't make her stop when she started tossing her ball inside. She threw it too high, missed catching it, and it bounced off her hand and into the vase. Broke the vase, made Lu panic and the nymph that came started taking about me being beaten, which sent Lu into fits. I sent her off to Susan rather than deal with the servants and her, had it cleaned up and came here to wait for you. I figured they'd tell you about it."

"You are so not going to be beaten for that," Peter said with an exasperated sigh.

His hand reached out to pet Edmund's hair without his conscious thought. The delighted smile that spread across Ed's face made Peter wonder what the heck was keeping him from doing it more often. The immediate response from his groin reminded him of the real reasons for his reluctance to touch too much. Darn his body for betraying him this way! Peter sat up, making Ed sit up too.

"Well, I guess Lu gets punished and you don't," Peter said, shrugging.

"I should be punished," Edmund said, frowning at Peter and flinching slightly for no reason at all. Peter did wonder about the flinches but Ed hadn't told him what was making him flinch that way. "I didn't make Lucy stop playing inside, Peter. We're not supposed to, not at home and not here. I should have stopped her right away, and I didn't. So I deserve some sort of punishment for that, if not for the broken vase."

"Edmund," Peter said, not liking that thought at all.

Edmund gave Peter a stern look, huffing a little bit. Peter blinked, surprised that Edmund was so serious about this. He wouldn't have expected him to take this little incident so seriously, but he supposed he could see it. After all the stuff they'd been through, and given that they were just taking charge of Narnia, they really did need to take it somewhat seriously.

"You have to be fair, Peter," Edmund said. "Neither of us did anything terribly bad, but we both did things wrong. It's not fair to punish Lucy for breaking the vase if you don't punish me for not stopping her. I'm older. I was with her. It was my responsibility and I failed. It doesn't have to be anything big, like a beating, but you should do something. I don't know, maybe forbid Lucy from going outside for a few days and make me do something unpleasant that I don't like to do."

"Like clean," Peter said, grinning at Edmund's groan.

"Oh uck!" Edmund said, making a face. "Well, if my Master says I have to clean, I will, but you know I'm no good at that sort of thing."

Peter laughed, pulling Edmund into a hug. He expected Ed to resist the way he always had but instead Edmund all but melted into his arms. Peter smiled and rubbed Ed's back, tucking his brother—not slave!—under his chin. Ed must have been more scared and worried about this than he'd been willing to let on. Peter decided that Ed's suggestion was what they'd do. Lucy would be grounded to her room for a week, only allowed out for formal functions and meals, and Ed would be required to clean their rooms for a week. Their rooms would probably be much dirtier by the end of the week than expected, but that was okay. It would satisfy everyone else and it would make Edmund and Lucy feel better about their little disaster today.

Peter held Edmund for a lot longer than he had intended, enjoying the feel of him in his arms. He refused to let himself be aware of how much he liked it. He was not getting a thrill out of his little brother snuggling in his arms. He refused to feel the collar around Edmund's neck. He refused to admit that he liked thinking of Edmund as his. And he flatly refused to think about the sexual side of things that Aslan had warned him about before leaving. That was just not possible, not with Edmund, not ever. Peter's baser nature kept whispering at him, but Peter ignored it. He wasn't going to do that with his little brother, period.

+++++

Edmund trembled as he sought out his older brother, fellow King and highly reluctant Master. It had been three months since they had come to Narnia, three months since they'd been crowned, and three months since Edmund had been enslaved due to his own stupidity, greed and pride. They'd saved the country, become Kings and Queens, but Peter still wouldn't treat Edmund as he needed to be treated.

It was getting unbearable.

He could handle the little shocks that the collar gave him in public. He'd been explicitly ordered by his Master to behave normally in public, like a free man and a King. The shocks were very minor when he expressed his opinions or disagreed with Peter in public. It didn't hurt very much when he failed to kneel to his master or bow respectfully. It didn't punish him (much) for his public behavior because the magic in the collar knew that this was what he was supposed to do. They were more reminders that in private he was supposed to do things differently.

After all, he'd been ordered.

But Peter still flatly refused to treat Edmund as a slave in private and the punishments and confusion were driving him stark raving mad. At least with Jadis – he refused to think of her as Mistress Jadis – he'd known how to behave. Grovel or die. Beg or be hurt. Do as you're told or be beaten. But Peter wouldn't give Edmund any sort of guidance on how to behave as his slave in private and Edmund needed to be his slave in private.

It hurt not being his slave.

Not just because of the collar's far more fierce private punishments, but also because of the Hunger. In public it was all right with work and people to distract him, but once he was in private the Hunger roared at him, fighting against the collar and there was nothing to guide him, nothing to help him deal with it. Edmund needed his Master in private and his Master refused to be there for him. Edmund just wished he knew how to get this through to Peter. So far he'd failed utterly in making it clear to him, not that he'd said anything outright. The collar shocked him when he tried to be too blunt about Peter's failures as a Master.

"Peter?" Edmund called, flinching at the shock from the collar at not calling him Master, but the door hadn't closed yet and Peter had made it clear Edmund wasn't to call him Master if anyone could hear. Of course, lately he'd been resisting it even in private.

"Hey, Ed," Peter said, looking up from his place on his window seat. "What's up?"

"I…need your help," Edmund said, walking closer on trembling legs.

"Sure," Peter said, putting his book aside and looking at him with a worried frown. "What can I do for you?"

Edmund collapsed to his knees in front of Peter, resting his forehead against Peter's knees. Peter squawked, his knees shaking. This was the problem, Edmund thought, shuddering again as the collar first punished him for making Peter squawk, then rewarded him for kneeling, the punished him again for making Peter shiver.

"Please," Edmund begged, not looking at Peter, "I need you to treat me like a slave in private. I know you hate this but I need it. I need the structure, Peter. I need the guidance. The Hunger comes back when I'm left to myself. I need you to help me, please!"

"Edmund, what's wrong?" Peter asked, catching his face and making him look Peter directly in his eyes.

Edmund swallowed, unsure what to say now that he had Peter's full attention. There was so much that he needed to say and he didn't now how to begin. He sighed, shutting his eyes for a second. Peter's thumbs rubbed along Edmund's cheekbones. Edmund stilled and relaxed into the touch, sighing. He opened his eyes, a lot calmer from the little touch.

"Sorry, Master," Edmund said. "It's hard right now. I know you don't want to be my Master, but I need your help. I need you to give me some rules for how we interact in private. I can't just be your brother when we're alone, Peter. I need to be your slave."

"Why?" Peter asked, looking stricken. "Why can't you? It should be all right, shouldn't it?"

"No, it's not all right," Edmund disagreed, flinching at the collar's shock for disagreeing with his Master. "Master, the Hunger gets stronger when I'm alone. I need some sort of structure to be able to cope with it. If you will just treat me as your slave it will help enough to let me keep control."

Peter studied Edmund, frowning at him. Edmund shivered, wanting Peter to say yes, but not sure how to convince him. That frown made Edmund think he was debating saying no. Instead of giving him some sort of order or denying the request utterly, Peter sighed and sat back, looking at Edmund as if his heart was breaking.

"Edmund," Peter asked slowly, "why do you keep flinching? Every time you disagree with me since you got that collar you flinch. Before I agree to anything I want to know why you flinch all the time."

"The…collar punishes me for disobeying you, Master," Edmund said in a tiny voice. "When I do something or say something that it doesn't think that I should do, it gives me a shock. When I do something that it thinks is right for me to do as a slave, it makes me feel good. It's spelled. It's designed to ensure that I do the right things as your slave. I think Aslan must have transformed Jadis' collar, and the reinforcement spell on it transferred over to this collar, too."

Peter went white, staring at Edmund in complete horror. Edmund flinched, not from the collar shocking him but from the look on Peter's face. This sort of horror wasn't what he wanted to see on his Master's face, especially because of something Edmund had said. Edmund sighed sadly, laying his forehead against Peter's knees. There was a long moment as nothing happened. Then Peter's hand rested on Edmund's hair, lifting the crown away. Edmund stiffened and then relaxed completely as Peter's fingers combed through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Peter asked quietly.

"I didn't want to upset you," Edmund admitted, keeping his head on Peter's knee as his fingers kept carding through his hair. "You have so much keeping you busy, Master. I thought I'd figure it out. I figured out what was needed of me with Jadis, but it was easy. She made it very clear to me. Do as you're told or be punished. Kneel or be beaten. Beg or die. It was obvious and really easy to learn her rules. But you're not setting rules for me, so the collar's interpreting in its own way and punishing me as it sees fit."

"It doesn't have the right to do that!" Peter growled, words full of a fiercely possessive rage that Edmund had never heard in Peter's voice. "You're mine! No one gets to punish you but me, not even that collar!"

He pulled Edmund up off of the floor and into his lap, glaring at the collar as if it was an enemy he had to fight. Edmund gasped as Peter grabbed the collar, fingers curling underneath the metal to rest against his throat. Peter was almost scary in his intense anger at the collar. The collar gave him a little pleasurable thrill as Peter continued talking.

"You hear that, collar?" Peter said, giving it the tiniest shake. "You do not punish my slave! I punish him. That's a direct bloody order! And you," Peter looked into Edmund's eyes, making him start shaking, "are required to tell me whenever you do something that deserves punishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," Edmund whispered, face going blazingly red.

He was getting hard. Edmund clamped his legs together, amazed at himself. He couldn't believe that he was getting hard from Peter being so possessive. Well, he could see it after everything that had happened to him actually, but it still amazed him. He wouldn't have thought that he would react this way to Peter. He'd reacted this way for Mr. Lewis and Ginarrbrik but he somehow hadn't thought that he'd do it for Peter, too. Edmund bit his lip, hands clasped in his lap over his embarrassing erection.

"I should be punished for not telling you, Master," Edmund said very quietly. "And for making you angry. Slaves aren't supposed to anger their Masters. They're supposed to make them happy."

"You definitely need to be punished for not telling me about the collar," Peter agreed, letting it go with a sharp glare at it. "You should have told me that the first time it shocked you, Ed. I could have talked to Aslan and had him change things so it wouldn't happen that way. I'm not going to punish you for making me angry, but you will be punished for hiding this for so long."

He made Edmund stand up, and handed him his crown. Edmund swallowed, wondering what his Master (finally acting like his Master, thank goodness!) was going to do. Thoughts of beatings, being made to humiliate himself in public, or something wilder like taking care of his now obvious erection in front of Peter flitted through his head. It surprised Ed. He knew what he'd been through had affected him, but he hadn't realized it had warped him this thoroughly. He was excited by the idea of being punished, not afraid. He bit his lip, looked at his Master and waited while his knees trembled.

+++++

"The…collar punishes me for disobeying you, Master," Edmund said in a tiny voice, not looking at Peter as he spoke. "When I do something or say something that it doesn't think that I should do, it gives me a shock. When I do something that it thinks is right for me to do as a slave, it makes me feel good. It's spelled. It's designed to ensure that I do the right things as your slave. I think Aslan must have transformed Jadis' collar, and the reinforcement spell on it transferred over to this collar, too."

Peter thought his heart was going to stop as Ed explained about his collar. His little brother had been suffering and Peter hadn't bothered to ask about it for three months! He'd been suffering, being shocked, being punished and Peter had let it happen, let him be hurt. Edmund's tired sigh, setting his forehead against Peter's knees made it all the worse. Peter had failed him so horribly. He'd let that crown on his brother's head blind him to the fact that Ed was his responsibility.

Peter lifted the crown off of Edmund's head, making Ed stiffen. Poor boy, Peter thought, he's been through so much that he can't relax. Running his fingers through Edmund's hair was a natural reaction to that thought that should have made him bat Peter's hand away, but it appeared to reassure Ed better than any words could have. He pet Edmund's hair, straightening and finger-combing the long dark strands, setting them in order the way Ed never bothered to.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Peter asked quietly.

"I didn't want to upset you," Edmund admitted in a very young tone of voice. He sounded ten, not thirteen, almost fourteen. "You have so much keeping you busy, Master. I thought I'd figure it out. I figured out what Jadis wanted, but it was easy. She made it very clear to me. Do as you're told or be punished. Kneel or be beaten. Beg or die. It was obvious and really easy to learn her rules. But you're not setting rules for me, so the collar's interpreting in its own way and punishing me as it sees fit."

Peter's rush of love for Edmund (not that he would admit that the rush went straight to his groin) quickly faded at rising fury at how Ed had been treated by the Witch. Worse than that, the thought of Ed taking someone else's orders, kneeling to someone else, or worse yet, being beaten by anyone other than Peter enraged him. He couldn't take it out on the Witch. She was dead and gone. But her legacy lived on in the collar that Aslan had put on his brother's neck. His rage shifted to the collar and he glared at Edmund's bowed head.

"It doesn't have the right to do that!" Peter growled furiously. "You're mine! No one gets to punish you but me, not even that collar!"

He grabbed Ed and pulled him up off the floor. At first he intended to make Ed stand but he instinct demanded that he be closer than that. He hauled Ed into his lap, glaring at the collar that was punishing his slave. His! Not the collar's, not Aslan's, and sure as heck not the Witch's. Edmund belonged to him and if anyone was going to punish him for misbehaving it would be Peter! He grabbed the collar, anger and surprising lust pulsing through him as he felt Edmund's convulsive swallow against his fingers. The collar sent a thrill through Peter, which only made him angrier. The damn thing had no right to be doing that!

"You hear that, collar?" Peter said, giving it the tiniest shake. "You do not punish my slave! I punish him. That's a direct bloody order! And you," Peter glared into Edmund's eyes, making him start shaking, "are required to tell me whenever you do something that deserves punishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," Edmund whispered, face going blazingly red.

That wasn't the only thing that happened. Ed quite clearly started getting erect from Peter's anger and dominance, which Peter found thrilling and frightening at the same time. His little brother liked him to be all Master-y at him? Ed's response got Peter starting to respond too, but Peter didn't have much time to think about it as Ed started talking, hands attempting to cover up his erection.

"I should be punished for not telling you, Master," Edmund said very quietly, a blush on his cheeks and an almost hopeful expression in his eyes. "And for making you angry. Slaves aren't supposed to anger their Masters. They're supposed to make them happy."

"You definitely need to be punished for not telling me about the collar," Peter agreed, letting him go with a sharp glare at it. "You should have told me that the first time it shocked you, Ed. I could have talked to Aslan and had him change things so it wouldn't happen that way. I'm not going to punish you for making me angry, but you will be punished for hiding this for so long."

Peter had Ed stand and to give himself a moment, picked up Ed's crown. First of all, that should be put away. It was a special heirloom and needed to be preserved. Ed blushed harder as Peter put the crown into his hands. He couldn't hide his erection with his hands full of crown. Peter swallowed hard, still angry and determined to make things right, but unsure how to do it at first. He took a deep breath and let it out slow. Ed said he needed rules to follow, so Peter would give him rules.

"Go put that on its cushion and come right back here," Peter ordered. "From now on, when we're in private, no crown for you. You're to take it off, put it where it belongs and then come to me and kneel for further orders, understood?"

"Yes, Master," Edmund breathed, licking his lips and swallowing hard. If anything his erection got harder, making his tunic jut out in front.

Peter adjusted his own erection while Ed's back was turned, tucking it between his legs. He already knew what he was going to do on the punishment side of things. He wouldn't beat Ed, not after what had happened to him with the Witch, but he could and would spank him. If Mom had been there for the same discovery (always supposing she'd ever have let her baby boy be turned into a slave) she'd have spanked Ed, too. Dad certainly would have. Peter just didn't think it would have turned either of their parents on to deliver the spanking and Peter was finding it entirely too arousing to think about as Ed came back over, hands covering his erection yet again.

"I'm not mad at you, Ed," Peter said, seeing that he was trembling, "but if you're supposed to be my slave and I'm supposed to punish you when you do something wrong, then this has to happen. I'm going to give you a spanking like the ones Dad used to give us before he went to war. You know what that means, right?

"Yes, Master," Edmund said, going so red that he looked like his face was about to explode. "Lower my pants and…and lie across your knees."

Peter had sort of forgotten the lowered pants part, but he nodded agreement, not willing to derail things. Besides, it was the way they always used to do it, so it must be the right way. Ed whimpered as he lowered his hose to his knees and carefully knelt, draping himself over Peter's knees, trying unsuccessfully to keep his erection from grinding into Peter's thigh. Peter helped him get situated, balanced comfortably on his knees with his arms resting on the window seat and face almost pressed into the glass. That made Peter realize that people in the garden would probably be able to see the two of them and he growled, pulling the curtain abruptly shut. Edmund was his and no one else got to see him this way but Peter!

He pulled the hem of Ed's tunic up, making him whimper and squirm ever so slightly. Peter put a hand on his back and Edmund stilled, breath shuddering in his chest. Peter could see tears in his eyes, the way Ed was biting his lip, but he could also feel the fierce erection pressed against his leg and he knew that Ed would be all right.

"Just like home," Peter said, "count the blows. You get twenty because I'm upset at you keeping that collar's punishments a secret for so long. You need to remember not to do that ever again, understood?"

"Yes, Master," Ed whispered, shuddering over his whole body before bowing his head towards his hands. "I'm ready, Master."

Peter wasn't sure that he was ready, but he took a deep breath and drew his arm back. He kept one hand between Ed's shoulder blades, steadying him. Before Ed had a chance to tense up, Peter brought his hand down hard on his naked ass. Edmund gasped and counted 'one', voice shaky but not in pain. There was a nice red spot on his ass, which made Peter's stomach want to squirm. How had Dad done this? He kept spanking, paying attention to Ed's responses because he was damned if he'd hurt Ed, punishment or not.

As he count went up and Ed's bottom got more and more red, Peter varied the locations of his swats, making sure that no one spot got too sore. Ed's voice was getting teary and his hands were clenched in the upholstery of the window seat cushion. Around sixteen, Ed's voice started calming, as though he knew the end was getting close. By nineteen he was perfectly calm, though his erection was still grinding into Peter's leg.

"Twenty," Edmund sighed, the sound full of contentment as he relaxed over Peter's thighs.

"Good boy," Peter said, his voice shaky. "I'm proud of you. You used to cry and beg by ten when it was Dad."

Peter gently rubbed Edmund's ass, making Ed hiss and then push back into his hand. That almost made Peter dump him right out of his lap, but maybe Ed wasn't quite feeling himself right now? Peter knew he was making excuses but couldn't stop himself from doing it.

"That was different, Master," Ed said, smiling shakily over his shoulder at Peter. "That was Dad. You're my Master."

"Yes, I am," Peter said, shifting Edmund so that he could pull up his hose and then settle on his lap, cradled in his arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't doing a better job of it, Ed. Maybe we should have lessons or something. Lessons on how to be a good Master for me, and lessons on how to be a good slave for you."

"Actually," Ed said hesitantly, "I'd like that, Master. I've just been struggling along without knowing what to do. It would be nice to have proper training so that I can do it right. I know I need to be King Edmund in public, but I really do want to be a good slave for you in private. It…really helped me with the Hunger to do this today. It feels better now than it does in public. Being your slave helps a lot."

Peter smiled, tucking Ed under his chin and wrapping his arms around him. Edmund sighed happily, relaxing into his embrace. It was a little embarrassing for Peter, since his erection had sprung free from between his thighs. Edmund didn't respond to it, any more than Peter had responded to Edmund's erection. Peter knew they'd have to deal with it later, but Edmund was only thirteen. Peter wasn't going to cross that line with his brother until he was much older.

"Then I'll have lessons for both of us set up," Peter said to Edmund. "If this helps that much, I'll do what I have to so that you're safe, Ed. I promised you before and I'll keep that promise, I swear."

+++++

Edmund hummed as he got into the shower. He loved training days. After nearly two years of weekly lessons with Silas the satyr, Edmund was a lot more comfortable with what was expected of him as a slave. Peter seemed to be calming down about it a lot too. Of course, he was still riding unicorns, so obviously his lessons with Silas weren't heavy on the practical matters the way Edmund's were, but at least he was much happier letting Ed be his slave. Ed would be sixteen in six months and hopefully by then Peter would have stopped riding unicorns. If not, Edmund was definitely going to take matters into his own hands and take care of the matter for his master. For Aslan's sake, Peter was eighteen. He really needed to get rid of his virginity.

The thought made Ed chuckle. Today's lesson had been on the proper ways to take a beating, followed by a solid bout of sex with the randy satyr that had been wonderful. He wished that it had been his Master doing it, but maybe if he made a comment like he'd get a proper beating from Peter, too. Ed turned the water on and stepped into the shower. The marks on his back stung a little, but not that bad. Silas had been careful, not breaking the skin, not bruising him too badly. The sting faded and Ed kept humming as he showered the evidence of his training away.

"Ed?" Peter called from the other room.

"Shower," Edmund called, heart beating faster to hear his Master calling for him. He didn't turn so that his back was hidden. He didn't want to. Ed wanted Peter to know about his lessons, about the beatings, about the sex. Maybe it would get him to take the next step at last.

"What the hell happened to your back?" Peter demanded angrily as soon as he walked in.

"Training, Master," Edmund said, cock responding to the possessive rage in Peter's voice. "I needed to get over my fear of whips and being beaten. Silas helped."

He turned finally and squawked as the soap in his hair got into his eyes. Ed cursed (mildly since his Master didn't like fierce swearing) as he turned his face up to the water cascading down from the ceiling, trying to wash it out of his eyes. Darn soap! He heard Peter chuckling right outside of the shower but didn't think much of it. Peter liked watching him shower.

"Soap in your eyes?" Peter asked, chuckling.

"Yes, Master," Ed said, growling. "Darn it. Hate it when that happens."

Peter's hand suddenly rested right between Ed's shoulder blades and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Peter had never come into the shower with him before, but then he'd never caught Ed before he'd gotten any of his training injuries healed before. Ed stilled under the gentle touch, heart pounding and cock reacting more strongly to his Master naked in the shower with him.

"You're afraid of beatings so you asked for a beating?" Peter asked, fingers tracing one stripe gently.

"Yes, Master," Ed breathed, eyes clear of soap finally. He didn't turn and face Peter, afraid to see what his expression looked like.

"Doesn't make sense," Peter commented, fingers so gentle as he kept tracing the marks. "You let yourself be hurt. You're not supposed to do that."

The collar gave him the tiniest ping of pain. It no longer shocked him, only gave him the tiniest pings when Peter explicitly said that he'd done something he didn't approve of. That was the best change out of their conversation two years ago. Edmund sighed and turned, facing Peter despite his worry and the erection that jutted out from his groin. Peter didn't look upset, just hurt.

"The only way to get rid of a fear is to face it, Master," Ed said with a shrug. "We've been working on it for almost six months now. It started with just learning about the various sorts of punishments, handling the whips and floggers and went up to being beaten. Silas is very careful and it's not a problem anymore. I'm not afraid when I see a whip and I used to be. It's helped."

"And the marks on your back don't bother you?" Peter asked, turning Ed back around to touch his back again. "Aslan's mane, Ed, they look bloody painful."

Edmund laughed, voice a little shaky as Peter's hands ran over his back and buttocks, making him shiver in need. He pushed back against Peter's hands, especially as they ran over his buttocks. He wanted Peter so badly, wanted them together at last. Granted, he wasn't required to do it until he turned 16 but it had been so long already that Ed was impatient for the waiting to be over.

"Please…" Ed whimpered, taking his heart in his hands and stepping back so that his body pressed against Peter's naked (and erect, thank Aslan!) body. "Please, Master…"

"Ed…" Peter's voice was strangled and his hands froze against Edmund's sides. They trembled like he was trying to decide whether to push him away or pull him even closer.

Edmund groaned and rubbed his butt against Peter, the water cascading over the two of them lubricating their bodies. He felt like his heart was about to pound right out of his chest. Peter's hands didn't push him away, making Ed whimper in need. His Master's hands slid around Ed, stroking his stomach, his chest, his thighs but avoiding the one part that he wanted his Master to touch. Ed caught Peter's hand, guiding it to the proper place.

"Oh God, Ed," Peter gasped into his ear, lips against Edmund's earlobe. "We can't!"

"Want you so bad," Edmund whimpered desperately. "Please, oh please, at least this? Please Master? Love you, want you!"

"You're not old enough," Peter moaned, hand moving on Ed's cock in spite of his words. His cock was even harder where it pressed between Ed's cheeks, turning Ed on. "You're innocent."

Ed barked a laugh, bucking in Peter's hand desperately. Innocent. He hadn't been innocent in years, not since he was eleven, not since his favorite teacher at his brand new boarding school had invited him back to his room for 'special study'. Mr. Lewis had been so nice, gentle and kind, but he'd not let Ed say no, not let him escape and Ed had never been brave enough to tell anyone. Besides, what did it matter? Mr. Lewis had left the school three days later, called away to the war that was eating their former country alive. As far as Ed knew, Mr. Lewis was long dead and it was all to the better as far as he was concerned.

"I haven't been innocent that way for ages," Ed declared, making Peter moan sadly. "You know the unicorns won't let me touch. Please? I don't care how old I am, Master. I know what I want and what I want is you!"

Peter sighed into Edmund's ear but his hand started moving far more definitely on Edmund's cock, making Ed moan happily. It felt so good! He'd always imagined it was Peter when he was doing this for himself or when he was training with Silas but Peter's real hand was so much better than anything he'd ever imagined. He was so much surer than Ed had imagined. Peter knew what Ed needed, kissing and nibbling at his neck while stroking his cock with just the right firmness. His cock was sliding between Ed's ass cheeks, teasing at what it would feel like when Peter did take him for real.

"Nnn, uh, uh, uh, uhh, oh God, Master, Master, please, oh God!" Ed gasped and whimpered, moving in his Master's embrace, utterly aware of the fact that his Master was his brother but not caring. His Master was his Master. It didn't matter that they'd come from the same parents, not anymore. They were Master and slave and it was so right for his Master to be touching him this way at last.

"You're crying," Peter breathed into Edmund's ear, sounding worried.

"So good!" Edmund cried, hands reaching back to clutch Peter's hips, urging him on harder and fast. "So good, so much better, feels so good with you, please don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop!"

"I won't," Peter promised, spinning Ed around and almost slamming him against the wall of the shower. His eyes were hot with a lust that Ed had never seen in his Master's eyes before. "You're mine."

"Then take me!" Ed cried, pulling Peter close.

Peter's lips were crushed against his lips. His hands lifted Edmund so that their cocks were right next to each other, thrusting against each other. He wrapped his legs around Peter's hips, helping to support his weight as much as possible. It wasn't what Edmund wanted but it was still shockingly good. They whimpered and moaned into each other's mouths, Edmund desperately clutching Peter's shoulders as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. Peter ripped his mouth away and cried out, shoving hard against Ed's hips. Ed shouted and came as warmth flooded over his belly, washed away by the water pouring down over the two of them. Peter moaned, pushing up against Edmund, panting into his neck.

"So good," Peter breathed. "Wanted that for so long."

"Love you, Master," Edmund whispered, crying again. "I'm yours. Anytime you want me, anything you want of me, take it, take me. I want so much more than you're ready to give me. I've been waiting for you."

Peter chuckled, head rising so that he could look Edmund in the eyes. There was still some sadness there, but there was laughter, resignation, and a sort of humor that made Ed a little confused. He'd said something funny?

"I wonder if the unicorns will still let me ride?" Peter asked, startling Edmund into belly laughs.

"I think everyone in Narnia will be glad when they stop letting you ride, Master!" Edmund said, still laughing.

"Cheeky boy," Peter said, grinning. "Now finish getting cleaned up. We're supposed to be in a meeting about Archenland."

"Yes, Master," Edmund said, kissing him quickly. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you, Ed."

+++++

Life had definitely improved since Peter had caught Ed in the shower with the marks of a beating on his back a couple of months ago. Peter had been furious when he saw the marks but learning that Ed had been trying to be stronger, to conquer the fears left over by his abuse at the Witch's hands had made it mostly all right. Barely. Peter had talked to Silas about it and had started learning from the satyr how to deliver a proper beating, how to properly discipline Edmund. He still wasn't sure that he understood how punishment could be pleasure, but Silas had assured Peter many times that for Edmund it was true. Pain from his Master's hand would be pleasure. His dreams suggested that delivering it for Ed might turn out to be pleasure for Peter, too, but he tried not to think about that too much.

The day was done. The sun was setting over the gardens with ribbons of fire across the sky. Edmund had done so well today, speaking clearly and concisely in the Council, arguing the centaurs out of an immediate attack against the giants to the north. They were so large that it would be very difficult to deal with them in a direct attack. Ed had learned so much of Narnia's history, the law and justice since they'd arrived, studying far more seriously than Ed ever had back in England, which had faded to a distant memory for both of them. Ed was becoming one of the most educated and wise men in all of Narnia. Peter always thought on days like this that Edmund should be called 'the Just', not 'the Bound'.

"I'm back, Master," Edmund called, coming into their bedroom as he removed his crown.

He set it on its cushion, removed his tunic and slipped off his shoes, carefully folding them and setting them aside. He removed his hose and stood in only his underwear and the collar, coming to kneel gracefully at Peter's feet. Peter watched him approach happily. He'd ordered Ed to wear the skimpiest underwear he had today and was seriously thinking about making it a standard order. It was just strings and a small flap of fabric in front, barely covering the essentials. Peter liked it far more than he should. Edmund bowed his head and just barely touched his forehead against Peter's instep. When he sat back up he was smiling quietly.

"My Ed," Peter said, gesturing for Edmund to come closer and lean against his legs.

"Yours, Master," Ed said happily, leaning his head on Peter's thigh.

Peter played with his hair, smiling as Ed shut his eyes, a completely content smile on his face. Peter pet Ed's hair, watching his slave's face. He wasn't sure when Ed had come to be more his slave than his brother, but sometime in the last few months, he had. It still bothered Peter that they were Master and slave, that sex was expected between the two of them, but he was relaxing into the inevitable as Ed made it increasingly clear that he wanted that from Peter.

"You did so well today," Peter said quietly. "Is there anything you'd like as a reward? Either as the King or as the slave?"

Edmund started, eyes going wide as he blushed brightly and got so hard that his erection nearly untied the strings on his underwear. Peter raised an eyebrow, chucking at Edmund's embarrassment. Ed ducked his head and then smiled up at Peter through his eyebrows. It was a decidedly seductive smile.

"May I request that my Master use his training on beatings to give me one and then be allowed to suck you until you come?" Ed asked, making Peter start and blush violently. "Please Master? I'd very much like that as my reward."

Peter swallowed hard, seeing the want and need in Ed's eyes. He couldn't help but respond to it so he nodded, making Ed bounce on his knees and then hug him hard. Peter laughed and hugged Ed, running his hands over Ed's back. His stomach was a little quivery at the thought of marking Ed's back but he was so happy that Peter couldn't say no. He sent Ed off to get the tool he wanted to be beaten with (which turned out to be a riding crop that Peter used every day) and tried to catch his breath.

"All right," Peter said, taking the crop from Edmund's hands as he formally offered it while kneeling and looking at the floor. "Make sure the door is closed and then stand against the wall by the bed, Ed."

Ed did so, spreading his arms against the wall, and spreading his legs so that he had a good solid footing. His ass was pushed out just enough to be utterly tempting. His underwear was just strings from this view and Peter smiled, going up behind Ed to untie it, letting the scrap of fabric fall to the floor. He kissed Ed right between the shoulder blades, chuckling as Ed shuddered and moaned.

"How many strokes did you want as a reward?" Peter breathed into Edmund's ear, pressing his erection against Ed's naked ass. Even through several layers of fabric, Peter knew that Ed could feel it clearly.

"If it puh…please my Master," Ed said, groaning as Peter ran the riding crop along his inner thigh, "this slave would li~ike twenty lashes."

"Twenty it is," Peter said, patting Ed's hip and stepping back just far enough. "Count for me, Ed."

He ran the crop over Ed's ass, right up the crack and then up his back, making Ed whimper in anticipation. He took a deep breath and let it out slow, raising his arm with the crop. Ed gasped as the crop hit him on his left shoulder blade. He groaned, sounding utterly aroused, and then flushed from his head right down to his toes, which were spread wide, digging into the carpet.

"One," Ed breathed.

The word sounded like a prayer or saying thank you or anything other than being beaten and having to count. Peter shook his head in amazement and started laying blows slowly down Ed's back. He was obviously enjoying it, moaning as he counted the strokes. By eight or nine, Ed sounded like it hurt. By the teens he had the most blissful tone to his voice, like he'd gone somewhere else entirely. He started pulsing his hips as Peter approached twenty lashes. Peter found himself getting harder and harder with every stroke, until he was breathing hard and his erection felt like it was made of red-hot metal rather than flesh. He paused before the twentieth stroke, making Ed whimper quietly.

"You're not allowed to come until I give permission," Peter said, his voice coming out so much more husky than he'd expected. "Understand? Not with this blow, not as you make me come. Only when I give you permission."

"Master!" Ed whined, looking over his shoulder with desperation in his eyes.

"That's an order," Peter said, smiling at Ed's shudder.

"Yes, Master," Ed whimpered, turning back to the wall.

Peter gave him the last lash, making Ed groan 'twenty'. Peter stepped to Ed's back, running a gentle over his back. Ed shuddered, his fingers clenching on the wall. Peter chuckled and reached around Ed to grasp his erection. The whine Ed made had Peter laughing harder. He pressed up against Ed's back, rubbing his marked ass with his hips.

"Master," Ed breathed, shuddering, "please, the rest of my reward?"

"Mmm, I suppose I should let you have the rest of it, shouldn't I?" Peter whispered in his ear. He stroked Ed's erection and then turned him around using it as a lever. "My good boy, I'm so proud of you. Did so well today, doing so well now. Now remember, don't come until I give you permission."

He let Ed's erection go and Ed gracefully sank to his knees, freeing Peter's erection. Peter decided once Ed had all but swallowed his erection that he needed to talk to Silas. Bloody hell but he was obviously teaching Ed about sex! A couple of seconds later he decided he had to give Silas a raise and a reward because Ed was wonderful. Peter was quickly groaning. He had to make Ed stop because his legs were about to give out. Ed blinked and then laughed as Peter settled on the bed.

"You're entirely too good at that," Peter said, pulling Ed's head back to his erection. "So get back to work on that reward or I might take it away from you."

"Yes, Master!"

Ed set to work, looking so damned happy as he sucked hard. It didn't take long at all before Peter gasped a warning and came in Ed's mouth. Ed moaned happily and surprised Peter by swallowing. Peter had to make Ed stop sucking when his erection started going soft. He was just too sensitive after Ed's wonderful performance.

"Good job," Peter said, voice a little shaky. "Now, come here and sit in my lap. You still have something that needs to be taken care of."

"Oh thank you, Master," Ed groaned, settling happily into Peter's lap. "Love you so much!"

Peter stroked Ed's weeping erection, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back so that he could kiss and bite Ed's neck. Ed gasped at the bite and the touch, thrusting into his hand. Ed was whimpering, clinging to Peter's shoulders. Peter growled and bit his shoulder just below the collar where it would be hidden by Ed's clothes. Ed bucked hard and cried out, coming hard in Peter's hand. Peter pulled back and watched his slave's face as he came. He thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful before as Ed's expression of bliss.

"What, Master?" Ed panted when he finally opened his eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Ed," Peter said, kissing him gently. "I love you so much."

"Thank you, Master," Ed whispered, pulling Peter's come-covered hand to his mouth. "Love you too."

Peter groaned at the feel of Ed's tongue licking him clean. He pulled them both back onto the bed, laughing as Ed continued licking, cleaning up every bit of the mess he'd made. Peter pet his hair, his marked back and then shuddered as Ed stroked his penis.

"You keep that up and I'll have to punish you," Peter said, grinning at Ed. "Hold you down and come all over that sore back of yours."

"Oh no, Master," Ed said completely insincerely as he kept stroking Peter's penis, "please don't do that. I don't know how I could ever handle such a thing."

Peter laughed and hauled Ed up, pinning him down on his belly on the bed. Well, at least they didn't have any meetings planned for early in the morning tomorrow. He suspected that it was going to be a very late night tonight. Peter laughed as Ed's whimpering squirm, licking one of the marks on his back and then blowing on it.

"Such a bad boy," Peter breathed into Ed's ear. "What am I going to do about you? You just won't stop making me love you."

+++++

"You going to be all right?" Silas asked after Peter rode off with his forces to attack the remnants of Jadis' army that had shown up in the Western Wastes.

Edmund sighed, not letting his shoulders slump, not letting his chin drop. He was King Edmund right now, and Peter had left him in charge. He couldn't cry and collapse the way he wanted to. He had duties. He had responsibilities. He had Susan and Lucy looking to him for direction, which felt so very odd that he wasn't sure what to do about it. Susan was older, but she'd never taken part in the actual business of ruling Narnia. Lucy wanted to but she was only twelve. Her ideas tended to be rather radical or entirely too simplistic to work, though occasionally she came up with some truly stellar plans.

"I'll be fine," Edmund reassured Silas after the silence had gone on a shade too long. "It's only for a week or so. Peter's got the best part of the army with him. We have no enemies looking to attack. There's nothing major on the docket for Court. It will be fine."

"I didn't mean King Edmund," Silas said very quietly, so quietly that only Edmund could hear him. "I meant Ed the slave."

Edmund gave Silas a tired smile, a nod and a pat on the shoulder. Silas was the only one who'd seen him that way other than Peter. His Master was exceptionally jealous of Ed's position as his slave. If he'd had his way, Peter suspected that not even Silas would have been allowed to help Ed. As it was, Peter did give approval to Silas but had been talking recently of stopping the training. Edmund didn't really want that to happen, not until Peter claimed him fully, taking everything that Ed was offering. At least he'd stopped riding unicorns a few weeks ago, much to everyone's relief. Ed wasn't sure if it was a decision on Peter's part or on the unicorn's part, but it reassured the rest of the country that Peter was doing as he should be.

"It'll be all right," Edmund reassured Silas. "I have permission to come to you if I need it."

"Good," Silas said, smiling reassuringly. "Day or night, King Edmund, you know I'm ready to help you with anything."

"Thank you, Silas," Edmund said, meaning it. "If I need you, I'll come find you."

The first day wasn't too bad. There was plenty of work to do for Court, dealing with all the little political bothers of running a country. Peter had left a mountain of paperwork behind and Ed gladly worked his way through it. He had to ask lots of questions of the people left behind, which was always a trial. When Peter was around, no one dared to treat Edmund like a slave, but when he went somewhere else everyone seemed to think that they had to fill his shoes.

"I don't belong to you," Edmund said more than a dozen times. "Now answer the question or I'll go find Queen Susan and have her deal with you."

That always got responses. Susan was a sweet woman. Everyone agreed with that. But when someone tried to treat Edmund poorly or acted in ways she disapproved of, she transformed into their mother, which was a truly scary thing. No one could be as strict or scary as Susan in Mum-mode. He took care of the paperwork by bedtime, sighing and stretching before heading to their bedroom.

It was far too quiet, but Edmund did as he always did, taking off his crown, his clothes and shoes, becoming Ed the slave. He hated that his Master was gone, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. A few more nights and his Master would be back. Ed told himself that as the days continued, every day getting harder to deal with and every night getting lonelier and more miserable. By the sixth day when they received word that Peter and their troops would be at least another two or three days, it was too much for Ed to deal with anymore. He worked his way through the day, sending supplies and reinforcement to Peter in the West, making sure everyone back home was taken care of. He reassured Lucy who was worrying, and dealt with Susan who was frightened for them. He took care of everyone else and as night fell and the palace quieted, Ed went in search of Silas.

"Silas?" Edmund asked, heading into the rooms that Silas shared with his fawn Ander.

"Come here, good boy," Silas said, smiling at Ed. "Leave the crown on its pillow by the door and then come here."

Ed did as ordered, coming over to kneel at Silas' hooves. He was shaking and so close to tears. He wanted his Master back! He'd been gone so long and Ed missed him so badly that he thought he was going to die. Silas sighed and pulled Ed into his lap, holding him close as Ed started crying. Ander smiled sadly at Ed, rubbing his back gently before going to the bedroom and closing the door.

"It's all right, good boy," Silas crooned, gently rocking Ed in his arms. "It's all right."

"He's been gone so long!" Ed cried, feeling like an utter shit for being so needy, but it was his Master and he needed him. "I miss him so much, Silas. I miss him."

"I know," Silas said, kissing the crown of Ed's head. "I know. It can't be helped. He'll be back soon enough and I know he's missed you even more than you've missed him."

Ed sniffled, trying to stop his tears but Silas pinched his ass and then patted his back as the tears kept flowing. It took a long time to stop crying. By the time he had stopped crying, Ed was exhausted. He'd had some thought of Silas giving him a solid beating before bedtime but now all he wanted was to curl up and sleep, preferably with someone holding him tight the way that Peter had started holding him on the nights when Ed gave him blow jobs. The thought of those nights threatened to send Ed off into tears yet again.

"Now," Silas declared using his 'I'm the Master' tone of voice, "you will be sleeping – just sleeping! — with us tonight, good boy. I don't want you to be alone tonight. Tomorrow, you'll go back to your normal routine and then in the evening you'll come back to me. You did very well holding out this long, good boy. I'm proud of you for being this strong, but you're not to be strong anymore. I'll take care of you until your Master comes home."

Ed shuddered and relaxed into Silas' burly arms. It wasn't Peter. It wasn't his Master. Silas was a wonderful Master, and took such good care of Ander (who wasn't really a slave—he just liked playing that he was). Ed loved working with him, trusted him totally with everything that happened in his training and his life, but he wasn't Ed's real Master. Despite that, it was enough that Ed thought he might be able to make it through until Peter came home.

"Yes, sir," Ed whispered, yawning widely.

"Tomorrow we'll have a nice beating for you to calm you down," Silas said, picking Ed up like he was just a child, "and then you'll help me with Ander's training. He needs to work on submission and submitting to another slave would be good for him. It will be fine, good boy. Tonight you sleep safe with us and tomorrow is another day closer to home."

"I am home," Ed said, yawning again.

"No, you're not," Silas said, smiling at Ed's puzzled expression. "Home is your Master, little one. If he's not here, then you're not home."

Ander was waiting for them, curled up in bed. Silas stripped Ed efficiently, settling him in Ander's arms before crawling under the covers with the two of them. Ed thought about what Silas had said as he dropped off to sleep, cradled in their arms. He was right. Peter was Ed's home, his true home. No matter where they went and what they did, if he had his Master Peter, he would be home, safe and secure.

+++++

"Thank Aslan we're home," Peter sighed as he dismounted and passed the reins of his horse to the stable boy. "I'm so glad to be back. That was brutal, disgusting, and frustrating."

Oreius nodded agreement, just as dirty and exhausted as Peter was. It had taken nearly a full week longer than Peter had wanted, but they'd managed to wipe out the remnants of Jadis' army. It hadn't helped that her followers were trying to raise her from the dead, something that Peter would have thought was impossible, but apparently it gave them enough hope that they had stayed a fairly cohesive military force instead of breaking up and running away.

"Go and get cleaned up, your Majesty," Oreius said, bowing at him. "You have done very well and we are all proud of you."

"Thank you, Oreius," Peter said, smiling tiredly and leaving the stables.

He headed inside, already removing his armor. All he wanted was to get to his suite, strip out of his sweat-soaked, filthy clothes, shower and eat with his Ed at his feet. There was so much administrative stuff that he'd left behind for this campaign, but that didn't matter right now. He wanted rest, rest and his Ed. Aslan's mane, he'd missed Ed so damned much! He hadn't expected it to be so hard to go to his tent each night and not have Ed waiting for him there, naked and beautiful, so willing to do whatever Peter wanted. He hadn't expected to miss Ed's quiet advice, his sure political sense, and his flashes of brilliance that had changed Peter's plans so many times.

"Peter!" Lucy cried, laughing as she flung her arms around his chest just as he walked in the door. "Oh, we've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, Lu," Peter laughed, hugging her gingerly.

He still had his armor on, having only removed one gauntlet, so it was hard to properly hug her. Lucy laughed and then made a face, stepping back. She helped him tug off the other gauntlet and then started undoing the straps on his breastplate, flinching at the odor when it came off. She passed his breastplate back to him and stepped back quickly, making him grin and her giggle.

"Oof, I don't think I missed you enough to hug you until after you've bathed," Susan said, waving her hand in front of her nose. She was grinning at him, but she didn't move any closer.

"I don't blame you, Sue," Peter said. "I can barely stand myself right now. I need to bathe so bad. We didn't have time for bathing. It was hard fighting the whole time, right up to the end. They were a lot more organized than we expected."

He filled them in on what had happened as he headed towards the suite, infinitely grateful as one of the servants appeared to take his armor from him. He didn't strip all the armor off, just the heavy gauntlets, breastplate, and greaves. He'd strip the rest off the mail and padding off with Ed's help once he got to his rooms. He thought he had a clear shot once the servant disappeared and his sisters headed off to help take care of the soldiers, but he was wrong.

It seemed like every single member of the Council had to stop him and complain about how well Edmund had done as the ruler while Peter was gone. He'd have understood them complaining if Ed had done a terrible job, but they were all complaining about how competent, calm, controlled and reasonable Ed had been. He'd apparently been brilliant, filling in for Peter, doing the paperwork he'd left behind, making several very sound decisions that everyone thought were fair and just. They hated it and it infuriated Peter that they were so upset about Edmund being a competent king.

"Quit bothering me about it!" Peter finally yelled at them. "He did a good job, so stop complaining! He was supposed to do all of that!"

"But…he's a slave," one of the newest Councilors said hesitantly, squeaking in fear as Peter rounded on him.

"He's a King!" Peter bellowed loudly enough to be heard all the way down at the mermaid's cove. "I don't care what sort of prejudices you grew up with, my brother is a King and he will be treated like one. His slavery is none of your business!"

They all got out of his way after that. Peter had no idea what it was going to take to get through to them that they weren't allowed to treat Ed this way. He was beginning to think that he'd have to make an example of someone just to get through their thick skulls. He didn't want to do it but if he had to, he would.

"He's mine," Peter growled as he stomped through the hallways. "Damn it, they need to leave my Ed alone and stop acting like they have some sort of right to comment on it!"

Everyone got out of his way now. None of them wanted to face him when he was clearly in a rage. Within seconds, Peter couldn't help but feel guilty about being so angry, but he didn't let that guilt change his expression or the way he stomped his feet, the heels of his boots ringing against the marble floors of Cair Paravel. Their suite never seemed so far away as right now, when he was feeling angry, guilty and missing Ed all at the same time. He didn't want to admit (even to himself) that part of the reason he was missing Ed so badly was that he'd been far too tired and sore each night to take care of his libido.

"Welcome home, Master," Ed said calmly as Peter slammed the door.

He was nearly naked, just wearing the silver collar and his skimpiest pair of underwear. He smiled at Peter, coming over to kneel and then bow his forehead until it just brushed the arch of Peter's feet. He straightened up again, looking up at Peter with joy in his eyes. Peter felt joy welling up in his heart, sweeping away all the anger and guilt. A grin stretched across his face and Ed laughed, grinning back at him.

"Come here, you!" Peter said, hauling Ed to his feet and hugging him tight.

Ed whimpered, clinging to Peter despite the body odor, despite the sweat, and despite the dirt. He was shaking slightly, and the fact that his Ed needed him this badly made Peter absurdly feel better. He rubbed Ed's back, smiling as he sighed, the shivers slowing and finally stopping. Peter let Ed pull back, laughing at the expression on Ed's face. He looked like he was trying to stop breathing.

"Shower?" Peter said with a wicked grin.

"I think that would be a very good idea, Master," Ed said with a sly smile. "You're somewhat pungent right now."

"No kidding," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "Come on. You can undress me and wash my hair and back, Ed. I'm proud of you. You did so well while we were gone that everyone had to stop me to complain about you being too competent."

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes at that. Peter snorted and set to work stripping out of his disgustingly filthy clothes. Ed helped him, tsking about the many bruises and little cuts that littered Peter's body. He checked the wardrobe and pulled out a little jar of healing cream to use after the shower. It had been a series of hard battles and Peter had bruises quite literally on every part of his body, including his rear end. That made Ed chuckle and Peter laugh.

"Makes me wish I hadn't stopped riding unicorns," Peter commented as Ed got the water started and then set to work on his hair while Peter scrubbed his body. "They have a lot better gait than horses do."

"Well, you should keep trying horses until you find one whose gait matches your preferences, Master," Ed said conversationally though his erection was rubbing against Peter's ass. "Not all horses have the same gaits. You're certainly not limited to one particular horse. I'm sure almost any of them would be willing to carry you."

Peter nodded, groaning as Ed's fingers loosened what felt like twelve years worth of sweat and dirt from his skull, not twelve days. He was responding to the care just as Ed was responding to his naked body. Peter smiled and rinsed the soap out of his hair. They were destined for a romp in bed, just as soon as he felt like a human being again. It took entirely too long for Peter to get properly clean and every single bruise and cut screamed at him while he showered. Ed patiently rubbed the healing cream in to all of Peter's injuries, working from his head right down to the blisters on his toes.

"I missed you taking care of me," Peter said as Ed finished up and wiped his hands on a towel.

"I missed my Master, too," Ed said, eyes flicking to Peter's groin. "Silas took good care of me, but it isn't the same as you. You're my Master. You're my home."

"Home," Peter said, a smile stretching his face, "that's so accurate! You're right. Welcome home, Ed."

Edmund grinned and moved into Peter's arms. He was lithe, strong, and beautiful. Peter growled, pulling Ed into his lap. Aslan's mane, he'd missed his Ed so damned much! Peter found his hands sliding over Edmund's still slightly damp body, making his boy shudder and moan. Their lips were locked on each other's lips, and when had Ed learned that trick with his tongue? Peter's hand slid down to Edmund's ass, and he gasped, back arching.

"More, Master!" Edmund breathed, eyes full of love and lust and blind needy want. "Please, more!"

"But…you're not old enough," Peter protested, biting his lip even though his fingers stayed exactly where they were, resting right on the spot that Peter had spent twelve nights dreaming about.

"Damn it, Peter," Ed said, completely Edmund the King at that moment, despite being naked and cradled in Peter's arms. "I'm not going to break! I haven't been a virgin in years!"

+++++

"Damn it, Peter," Ed all but yelled, "I'm not going to break! I haven't been a virgin in years!"

He immediately flinched, hiding his face in Peter's shoulder. He'd been resisting admitting that to Peter for ages, long before they came to Narnia. He didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. He never had. It was over and done with. Telling would only make his Master, his sisters, everyone upset. That was the last thing he wanted, especially right now.

"Ed," Peter said in a far too gentle tone of voice, "I think we need to talk. Now."

Ed whimpered, swallowing hard as he sat up and Peter had him sit next to him. This wasn't at all what he wanted. Peter's face was so very still, far too still. He looked to Edmund like he was trying to control his temper and not yell.

"Yes, Master," Ed said, trembling.

"Not Master right now," Peter said, "just Peter. Not even your brother Peter. What did you mean years? What happened?"

Edmund sighed, letting himself go back into Edmund-mode, rather than slave-Ed mode. It was harder somehow, but that was what needed to be he guessed. Ed looked over their room, trying to still his shaking. Peter took his hand and pulled Edmund into his side, wrapping a comforting arm around him.

"I'm sorry," Edmund whispered. "I never wanted to tell anyone. The first year I went off to school when I was eleven, there was a teacher at school that I really liked. He was nice, seemed a lot like Dad in ways, just…closer. He'd been called off to the War, though I didn't find out until afterwards. One day he offered to help me with some lessons I'd been flubbing and I accepted. We went to his room and…well, I…it didn't really hurt. A little but not too bad. He was nice, Peter. He took his time and was really gentle, I know that. I know the difference now. He didn't let me leave but he didn't hurt me either. A week later he was gone and I heard a month after that from the school nurse that he'd died of dysentery before he reached the front. There was no point to telling after that."

"He raped you," Peter breathed, his arm almost painful around Edmund's shoulders.

"Yes," Edmund sighed, laying his head on Peter's shoulder. "I'm sorry. At first I was sort of in shock and then he was dead so why speak poorly of the dead? It was okay."

Peter let Edmund go and got up, pacing across the room with his hands in fists. Despite the fact that he was naked and covered in bruises that were slowly fading, he was as magnificent as his title. Edmund thought that Peter would always be the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, perfect in every way. It was hard to appreciate his Master's looks when he was that angry, though. He could be quite terrifying in a rage. Edmund thought that if Mr. Lewis had been there in front of them, Peter would have ripped the man's throat out with his bare hands.

"He raped you!" Peter growled, fury contorting his features. "That asshole! It was Mr. Carter, wasn't it? Always touching and licking his lips."

"No," Edmund laughed, grinning at Peter. "Mr. Lewis. You remember, tall, blond, pale, and always so kind in his punishments? Mr. Lewis, not Mr. Carter. Mr. Carter's still teaching there, Peter. But Mr. Carter is kind of creepy."

"Lewis?" Peter said incredulous, startled out of his rage. "That mouse? He's the one who raped you?"

"Mmm-hmm," Edmund confirmed, trying not to grin openly at Peter. "The mouse. He truly was a nice mouse, excuse me, rapist, but he did take my virginity from me. I think he got a couple of the other boys too, but I've never been sure. They seemed as stunned as I was, but none of us ever talked to each other about it."

Peter stared at Edmund, a confused frown on his face. Edmund leaned back on his elbows on the bed, spread his legs a little and smiled at Peter seductively. It had been four years since Mr. Lewis' rape and a couple of years since Ginarrbrik and his brothers. He'd had the time to get over it and he'd learned with Silas what he liked, what he wanted. Peter's cock started rising and Edmund smiled, spreading his legs further, licking his lips.

"That was years ago," Edmund breathed. "A lifetime ago, Peter. I know what I want, what I've always wanted. Even at the time I knew that I wanted men. Everything that's happened to me has only confirmed it. I want this. I want you. Not sometime in the future, not after I turn sixteen, now. I want you in me, taking me, filling me up. I want to be yours, completely. Please stop being so stubborn. Ed the slave wants his Master. Edmund the boy wants his brother, as sick as that is. Edmund the king wants his High King. And Edmund the man wants only you, now and forever, no matter what happens."

By the time he was done talking, both of them were hard as a rock. Edmund reached down between his legs and started fingering his ass, moaning as he slid a finger inside of himself. Peter's eyes were locked onto his hand, giving Edmund a thrill of complete joy and power. He scooted up the bed, getting some oil and getting his fingers wet. Ed spread his legs wide, giving Peter a clear view as he started stretching himself out. Peter's cock was jumping in time with his pulse but he looked like he was frozen in place. Ed whimpered as he slid a second, then a third finger into his ass, pleading with his eyes for Peter to take him.

"Please," Edmund whimpered, pushing a fourth finger from his other hand into his ass, "please Master! Please, want you!"

That finally broke Peter's paralysis and he dove onto the bed, pushing Ed's hands out of the way. Peter's fingers were bigger, thicker and Edmund groaned, pushing against them. Peter's mouth was kissing its way down his inner thigh towards his cock and Ed shuddered, tugging at Peter's hair. He got another finger instead, making Ed groan loudly.

"You want?" Peter asked, eyes full of a wicked sort of love that he'd never have expected out of Peter.

"Please, yes please, Master," Ed whimpered. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"On your hands and knees," Peter whispered, pulling his fingers out and making Ed moan. "Move!"

Edmund moved, rolling onto his hands and knees. He thrust his butt out, looking over his shoulder at Peter. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering. His cock felt like it was made of iron it was so hard and his ass was pulsing with the want for Peter's cock inside of him. Peter smiled, such an owning smile. He spread Ed's ass cheeks, looking at him and smiling as if he liked what he saw.

"Your ass will be mine from now on," Peter said calmly. "No matter where we are, I'll have the right to take you."

"Oh God yes," Ed whimpered, shuddering. "Yes please!"

Peter chuckled and pressed his cock against Edmund's ass. Ed shivered and then pushed against him, wanting him too much to wait for Peter. Damn it, he'd wanted this for ages so get on with it! Peter gasped and then slowly, so damned slowly, pushed into Ed. The slow slide was almost worse than a sudden brutal plunge. He felt every inch of Peter sliding into him, the slow almost-burn of Peter stretching him out. Ed panted, arms shaking as he deliberately relaxed and let his master's cock finally fill him. It was so damned good, so perfect, so exactly what he wanted. Peter's groan matched Ed's groan when he finally bottomed out, balls deep inside of Edmund.

"So hot," Peter breathed, hands clamping down on Ed's hips. "You're so hot inside!"

"More!" Ed whimpered, trying to buck and failing because of the strength of Peter's grip on his hips. "Please Master, fuck me!"

"Won't last," Peter said, breath coming in pants. "You feel too good, Ed!"

"Then do me again!" Ed cried. "Just fuck me, Master!"

Peter let out a groan that sounded like it came from the depths of the earth. His grip on Ed's hips shifted and suddenly he was pounding into Edmund, startling him with how fast and hard and deep he was taking Ed. Ed gasped, head going back as he finally got what he'd been wanting for so very long. He moaned as Peter's hips nearly paddled him it was so hard and fast. His cock was swinging between his legs, slapping into his belly, turning him on even more. Ed shuddered, hearing little whimpering noises that he knew had to be coming from his own mouth. So good, so fast, so deep, oh yes, please, take me, more, love you, Aslan's Mane yes!

One of Peter's hands snaked underneath and the sudden touch on Edmund's cock made him gasp and come hard. Peter's cock suddenly felt much larger as he clamped down on him. Peter's cried out and Ed could swear that he felt every single spurt as Peter came inside of him. It just made Ed come harder, to the point that spots swam in front of his eyes and his arms gave out, dropping his face into the pillows on their bed. It took a bit for them both to come down from it.

Peter pulled them both onto their sides, spooned together on the bed. He kept his softening cock buried in Ed's ass as long as he could but eventually it fell out, making both of them sigh. Ed smiled as Peter's arm wrapped around him, holding him close. It may have been short but god that was good.

"Mine," Peter breathed into Ed's ear, making him shudder. "You're all mine now. No one else gets to touch you."

"Not even Silas when you're gone?" Ed asked, turning to look at him with a puzzled expression. "It helped to have Silas, you know, Master."

"Well, maybe him," Peter allowed, "but only while I'm gone and not in your arse. That's mine from now on. No one else gets to touch you there, only me."

"Yes, Master," Ed breathed, not at all surprised to be turned on by the possessiveness.

He loved it when Peter got all possessive. Ed rubbed up against Peter, smiling as Peter chuckled and rolled him over onto his back. Peter started kissing his way down Ed's body again, his cock getting hard and jutting into Edmund's body. Ed groaned, bucking up against his Master. At least he was finally all Peter's. Hopefully he'd be Peter's often enough tonight that he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

+++++

"Why do we have to have a big party, Sue?" Peter asked with a groan. "Can't we just have something quiet instead?"

"It's my eighteenth birthday, Peter," Susan said with a little huff that made her look and sound just like Mom. "Everyone wants to celebrate, just like when we celebrated your eighteenth birthday."

Peter sighed, tugging at the high collar of his tunic unhappily. He'd put on a bit of muscle during the campaign against the Witch's forces and it no longer fit quite right. Given how little time there had been between his victory and Susan's birthday (just days) there hadn't been time to get a new one made, not when Susan and Lucy had to have new gowns and there were decorations to make, among a million other things. As always, Edmund was perfectly calm with his crown on, only a hint of amusement lurking around his eyes and mouth as he watched Peter's discomfort. He'd normally be annoyed by that hint of amusement, but given that he knew that Ed wouldn't be sitting down all night due to his sore rear end, he could accept it.

"Quit tugging at it," Susan snapped, glaring at him for a second. "They'll be here any second."

"It doesn't fit right anymore," Peter grumbled, letting his hand drop as the great doors opened and the representatives of Archenland strode in.

They'd been negotiating with Archenland since they took the thrones. Archenland was historically an ally of Narnia, but with the arrival of the Witch things had fallen apart. Archenland was ruled by humans too, although they had far fewer talking animals in the population. It was almost a shock to see humans again, when there had been so few of them around over the last several years. Peter flashed a glance at Susan as she gasped, eyes locked on one of the Archenland representatives, a tall young man with long dark hair and a handsome face.

Lucy sighed off on the side and Ed's lips were twitching. Peter had to keep from chuckling. Susan always did this when she met a handsome, eligible young human male, though in this case he did seem to be exceptionally handsome. At least it would make the members of their court pushing for an heir to the throne happy. Susan's child would be just as acceptable as an heir to the throne as Peter's. Peter certainly wasn't interested in anyone other than Ed. At the same time, Susan's instant fascination with him had Peter's teeth on edge and his shoulders stiffening.

"Welcome to Narnia," Peter said despite his discomfort, smiling at them and going to greet them with open hands. "Thank you so much for coming to my sister's celebration. I hope you'll be staying for a while."

"Thank you, you Majesty," King Lune of Archenland said with a gracious smile. "We hope to stay at least a week or two. Congratulations on your recent victory."

They introduced each other's parties, Peter naming off Susan, Edmund and Lucy, while the King of Archenland named off his wife Dalia, his brothers Dar and Darin, small son Corin and his nephew Larier. The so-handsome youth that had captured Susan's attention was his nephew Larier. Susan couldn't have made her interest in him clearer if she'd grabbed him by his tunic and kissed him in front of everyone, but maybe that was Peter's tendency for protectiveness coming out. No one else seemed to think the blushes, glances up through her lashes and secretive little smiles were anything out of the ordinary.

"You don't seem to like my nephew," King Lune said with a tiny frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peter said, going rather red. "I'm afraid I tend to be rather overprotective of my family. Susan finds it quite annoying on a regular basis."

"Including now," Susan quipped, pulling Larier away so that they were out of earshot of Peter.

Lucy had gone off to the side of the ballroom with Queen Dalia, playing with little Corin. Edmund was talking to Dar and Darin and Peter stiffened like he'd been slapped as Dar laid a hand on Edmund's shoulder and gestured as if Edmund should kneel to him. He had a snide expression on his face that nearly made Peter see red, even without knowing what he was saying.

"Ah, is there a problem, Your Majesty?" King Lune asked, looking rather frightened.

"Your brother Dar's about to loose his hand if he doesn't watch out," Peter growled, hand going to his sword handle. "No one gets to touch Edmund that way!"

"Well, he is a—" King Lune started to say and then snapped his mouth shut as Peter rounded on him.

"That is none of your business!" Peter snapped, loudly enough to startle everyone around them.

"Excuse me," Edmund said calmly to Dar, stepping out from under his hand so casually that this had to happen all the time. "Come on, time for you to calm down, Peter. You'll have to excuse him, your Majesty. My brother has quite the temper."

Edmund grabbed Peter's elbow and dragged him out of the ballroom and into a meeting room off the hallway, carefully shutting the door behind them. Peter's jaw hurt he was so angry. He knew that normally he'd be worrying that he'd break a tooth but right now he was too angry to care if he did. Clamping his mouth shut was all that was keeping him from cursing a blue streak. Edmund rolled his eyes, poking Peter in the ribs.

"You need to stop doing that," Edmund said, completely amused. "We're trying to convince them to be our allies, not to go to war with them."

"Did he say that you should kneel to him?" Peter demanded, glaring at Edmund.

"Of course," Edmund said, nodding calmly. "Everyone does that, Peter. It's not a big deal. I tell them that they're not my Master and thus I don't belong to them. Most of the time they back off and shut up about it. If they don't then I warn them that I have a highly jealous and possessive Master who will do unspeakable things to them if they keep it up. Then they always back off. You've got quite the reputation, you know."

That made Peter laugh in spite of himself. Given the way all of the party goers had frozen when he'd snapped, he could believe Edmund. He did have a tendency to rip into people who looked at his Ed the wrong way. Or who flirted with Susan. Or looked at Lucy, for that matter. For Aslan's sake, she was barely thirteen, far too young for the flirting and courtship people seemed to want for her.

"I guess I am a bit overly protective," Peter admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that you're mine and no one else has any right to do anything to you, not even to comment!"

"Jealous man," Edmund laughed, shaking his head. "If you've calmed down, we really ought to get back in there. Lucy's carrying the party right now and who knows where Susan's snuck off to with that new boy."

"You don't think that she's…" Peter said, stomach flipping at the thought that his sister might have lost her virginity somewhere.

Edmund raised an eyebrow at Peter and then groaned, rolling his eyes. He shook his head, heading for the door. Peter blinked, surprised that Ed hadn't answered him. He should have. Peter caught Edmund's arm, stopping him.

"She hasn't, has she?" Peter asked, worried about her now.

"Not saying," Edmund said, grinning up at him. "Not my secret and right now I'm a King, not a slave. Ask me again when we're properly private and I'll give you my opinion but you should bear in mind that it's just an opinion. Worry wart!"

"I am not a worry wart," Peter said with as much dignity as he could given Edmund's laughter and the amused look on the servant in the hallway. "I'm not! I just think it's important for me to take care of you all since I'm the oldest."

The servant girl was giggling now, trying desperately to smother them in her stack of napkins. Edmund was openly grinning at him as they headed back to the ballroom. He wasn't a worry wart. As soon as they headed back into the ballroom, he was searching with his eyes for Susan and Lucy and he didn't relax until he located Lucy happily playing with little Corin and Susan off on the balcony talking quite reasonably with Larier. They weren't touching, kissing or doing anything improper. He relaxed and then groaned as he realized Ed was probably right.

"Told you that you were a worry wart," Edmund said slyly, grinning at him as he turned to glare.

"Pest," Peter said fondly.

"Always," Edmund laughed. "Someone has to rein in those over-protective impulses of yours, after all. Otherwise we'd all be wrapped in cotton wool and unable to do anything from being so 'safe'."

King Lune was grinning at him. Lord Dar was looking rather apologetic, but laughter was dancing in his eyes. The majority of his court was laughing while trying not to let him see it. Peter sighed. Oh well, at least he hadn't started a war by protecting his Ed, not that he was going to let anyone touch his Ed, even if it did start a war!

+++++

"So what do you want for your birthday, Ed?" Peter asked a couple of months later.

"I don't know, Master," Ed said, shrugging as he combed out Peter's hair. "Nothing much, really. I've got you and that's all I've wanted for ages."

"I feel like I'm neglecting you, though," Peter said, turning to let Ed put his crown on his head. "Susan's getting all these present from Larier and he's courting her so seriously that it makes me feel like I'm taking you for granted."

Ed smiled, not yet ready to switch into King Edmund mode, not when Peter was being so sweet and completely Masterly. Peter pulled him into his lap, rubbing Ed's back and cupping his ass gently. Given that he'd given Ed another solid spanking last night (just for the fun of it), Ed appreciated the gentleness. He loved these early morning moments before they had to go back to being rulers and brothers. If he could stay Peter's slave all the time, Ed thought it would be perfect, but he knew that wasn't possible. Aslan himself had said that Ed had to be both King and slave, so he did what he had to do.

"I'm truly happy with what I have, Master," Ed said softly, nuzzling Peter's cheek. "I don't need anything else when I can have you."

"Well, I'm your Master," Peter said, kissing him gently, "and I think I'm going to exercise my rights to give you some things whether you want them or not."

"That's my Master's right," Ed laughed. "And whatever my Master decides to give me will be wonderful, I'm sure. Especially if it's something that we can use in private between the two of us."

"Now that's a good idea!" Peter said with a truly wicked grin. "I think I'll have to make a point of talking to Silas for birthday present ideas for my boy."

They finished getting ready, Peter putting Edmund's crown on his head and thus ending the Master/slave play for the morning. There was certainly plenty to be dealt with. The negotiations with Archenland were continuing, without Larier who was spending all his time with Susan. Susan still refused to have anything to do with ruling Narnia, but everyone in the country seemed to see her as a mother-substitute. Lucy had only just turned thirteen. She seemed determined not to ever grow up, but she did enjoy taking part in the ruling. She also got bored quickly and tended to be fidgety, so Edmund was grateful that she had decided to play with Mr. Tumnus this morning instead of attending the Royal Council meeting.

They dealt with all the normal business, including making judgments on people who had committed crimes—not that there were ever many of these—and passing down sentences. It always pleased Edmund when Peter listened to him and followed his advice on these matters. They dealt with a dispute over land and then one over a child whose parents had been killed. Both sets of grandparents wanted to raise the little orphan, thank goodness. It was just a matter of determining what would make the girl happiest. Once all that was done, fortunately a few minutes early, it was time to go deal with the Archenlanders.

"I hope there are no more surprises," Peter sighed as they headed to the suite where the diplomats were staying.

"Other than Larier offering for Susan's hand?" Edmund asked, grinning at Peter's stumble and shocked look. "Oh please, Peter! It's obvious that he's going to offer for her sometime soon. They're clearly smitten with each other."

"Susan?" Peter asked, looking horrified. "Get married? She can't get married! She's too young!"

Edmund groaned, rolling his eyes at Peter. His brother was a brilliant leader, a talented warrior, and sometimes even a gifted diplomat but he could be so dense when it came to his family. Edmund gave Peter a look that made him flinch, flushing. The collar gave him a tiny little ping but Edmund ignored it. He wasn't Ed-the-slave right now and he had to deal with his brother. Peter needed to stop being so dense.

"She's eighteen, Peter," Edmund said, stopping so they wouldn't walk into the suite arguing. "She's eighteen years old and unmarried in a country where girls are usually married by the time they're sixteen. She's lonely and she wants to have a husband and children. Susan isn't like Lu, you know. She wants to be a grown up, to have a family. It's all she's ever wanted. Larier is the first guy that she's met that meets her strict standards and as far as I'm concerned he's the first guy that's worthy of her. You need to get used to the fact that Susan is going to get married and she is going to have kids sometime soon."

"I know that," Peter admitted reluctantly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just…I guess I never thought that we'd get married, you know? We're strangers here, even if they did make us Kings and Queens. I know everyone wants us to have heirs, but I can't quite accept that we're actually going to do it."

Edmund sighed sadly at Peter, making him blush harder. They were alone in the hallway but they'd agreed years ago that hallways weren't proper places for them to show affection for each other. That didn't change Ed's desire to hug his Master, to soothe worries and tell him that it would be all right. That didn't change his desire to kiss the worried twist of Peter's lips away until he smiled and got that possessive, loving look in his eyes. Edmund contented himself with setting a hand on Peter's arm midway between shoulder and elbow. The curl of his fingers around Peter's arm made his stomach thrill and Peter's expression changed from abstract worry to sudden sexual desire.

"I suppose I am being silly," Peter said, patting Edmund's hand with just enough force to let him know that he was all right now, that he was thinking sexy thoughts, not worried ones. "Larier's a nice guy. But you know I'm going to insist on a long engagement!"

Edmund laughed at that, letting his hand fall as they finally headed into the Archenland suite. It didn't take much to explain the laughter to them, just a quick hook of his thumb at Peter and the word 'Larier'. Peter went even redder as they all grinned and laughed at him, kindly thank goodness, given Peter's dislike of being laughed at. The discussions went well, with no one making comments about how a marriage between Susan and Larier would be the perfect seal on a treaty between their countries. Edmund was perfectly certain that if someone had said it Peter would have spontaneously combusted in sheer horror at the thought of his sister being 'used' in such a way—never mind that she'd probably be delighted by the idea.

After that it was lunch, and then sword training, and then Edmund went off to his legal and history studies in the library with the oldest centaur. That kept him happily busy until supper, when he had to keep Peter from peeling Susan and Larier apart. Peter might say that he would accept Susan getting married but it was obvious to everyone that he still had huge problems with it. Edmund was expecting a spectacular row about it in the not very distant future. Eventually, they all headed off to do the last little things before bedtime. For Lucy that was saying goodnight to each of them and Mr. Tumnus. For Susan it was saying goodnight to Larier and keeping Peter from ripping his arms off. For Peter it turned into a nice brisk walk around the gardens to cool off, but for Edmund it was always heading into the offices and doing the paperwork that Peter still hadn't learned how to manage properly.

"You know Peter's supposed to do that," Susan said when he was almost done, startling him.

"If we let Peter do it," Edmund said with a grin, "it'd be piled to the rafters, Sue. I'm good at it and I enjoy it. It works this way and everyone's gotten more or less used to it."

"I suppose," Susan said with a tired sigh that said she was upset about more than the paperwork.

Edmund looked at her and sighed, dropping his paperwork and pen to take her hand. She bit her lip against the tears that tried to well up, shaking her head 'no'. Edmund stood and hugged her. That was too much for her self control and she started crying quietly into his shoulder. It didn't take terribly long for her to calm down, and she was soon pulling back, wiping her eyes and smiling at him.

"I'm sorry," Susan said, chin quivering. "I don't know what came over me."

"You're in love and Peter's acting like it's the end of the world," Edmund said gently. "I'll talk to him, Susan. He knows its okay in here," he tapped his forehead, "but it's Peter. His heart isn't listening. He still thinks you're the little girl you used to be."

Susan laughed despite the tears hovering in her eyes. She gave him a firm hug, nodding with relief.

"You're probably the only one who could talk him round on this. Peter's always been a bit reserved when it comes to things like that, unlike you," Susan said, the sentence the closest that she'd ever come to admitting to their Master/slave sexual relationship, or the abuse she had to know he'd endured.

"No problem," Edmund said, smiling at her. "You're my sister and we both love you. Peter's always needed time to be able to adjust to things like this. Give me a bit to work on him. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Ed," Susan said, wiping her tears away again. "I really appreciate it. Larier's starting to think that Peter's dead-set against us. I don't want him to loose hope."

"It'll be all right, I promise," Edmund said. "I'll go talk to him."

+++++

Peter was still steaming as he made his way back to the suite he shared with Ed. He knew he was being completely unreasonable. He did. He knew that Susan was a grown woman, with a mind of her own. He knew that she had every right to find someone to settle down with, someone to love. He knew that Larier was a good man, a kind man. He was clearly head over heels for Susan and wanted nothing more than to be by her side, taking care of her. It was good. It was better than good, practically perfect.

And yet whenever he saw Larier put a hand on Susan's arm, or lean close to whisper something in her ear, he saw red and wanted nothing more than to shove him away from Susan, like he was one of those creepy boys back home who would follow her around as if being close to her was enough for her to like them. It was almost instinctive, this desire to protect Susan from anyone who might want to court her.

"Welcome home, Master," Edmund said as Peter slammed the door.

Edmund was waiting, naked other than the collar in the middle of their sitting room. This time he didn't have on underwear, which was unusual. Normally he kept at least that much on outside of the bedroom due to the possibility of someone walking in. That either meant that Ed was horny (which would probably be a good thing for Peter's temper) or he had something he wanted (which probably wouldn't be so good for his temper).

"What?" Peter asked, looked at Ed with his hands on his hips and his head cocked. He couldn't quite keep his lips from twitching admiringly at Ed's perfection, but he tried.

"Must there be something, Master?" Ed asked, his lips twitching as he looked up through his lashes seductively.

"Oh, you little minx!" Peter laughed, going over to run his fingers through Ed's dark hair. "I know you, you slut. You're either up to something or you want a good solid fucking."

Ed groaned happily at the touch and Peter's words, his eyes shutting from pure arousal. It always got to Peter when Ed made faces like that. It gave him such a rush of power, of pleasure, of pure love to see the effect his words and touches had on his Ed. As much as Ed enjoyed being Peter's slave, Peter knew he enjoyed being Ed's Master even more. He tugged at Ed's hair, pulling him to his feet and into his arms. The kiss that Ed gave him left little doubt in Peter's mind which it was that Ed wanted, much to Peter's relief. Ed stepped backwards, heading tentatively towards the bedroom and Peter chuckled, grabbing him to pull him back into his arms. Ed moaned, his erection pressing against Peter's hip as he squirmed ever so slightly.

"Someone really wants that bed, doesn't he?" Peter said huskily, nuzzling and then nipping at Edmund's ear.

"Please, Master?" Ed asked, voice quivering. "Please?"

"Not yet," Peter said, running his fingers down Ed's back. "I don't think I'm quite ready for the bedroom yet."

Ed whined, his fingers trembling in Peter's hair. Peter grinned, loving how needy Ed got sometimes. He couldn't remember now why he'd ever thought that Ed wouldn't want him. It was almost painful how much Ed wanted Peter, wanted him to take him, tumble him, and to own him. Peter grinned and caught Ed's hands, guiding them to his crown.

"The crown needs to be put away first," Peter commanded, "and then I need to be undressed. Then we can discuss the bedroom and giving you what you want."

"Yes Master!" Ed said enthusiastically.

He nearly bounced on his toes he was so delighted. He took Peter's crown and ran it over to its cushion, hurrying back, erection bouncing as he returned. Peter grinned and let Ed undress him. He made Ed carefully fold the clothes, put the boots away, hang his sword, and generally dragged it out by insisting that every little thing had to be perfect before he'd let Ed come back to his arms.

"Please now, Master?" Ed whimpered, really squirming in Peter's arms now that they were both naked.

"Yes, now," Peter said, grabbing Ed and throwing him over his shoulder.

Ed squawked and then laughed, bracing himself on Peter's ass. Peter fondled him as he headed into the bedroom, grinning at Ed's jolt over his shoulder. After the teasing, they were both a good bit too aroused to make it last too long, but Ed still sucked him until Peter thought he was going to explode and then rode him like he was a stallion. Peter happily let Ed take control, enjoying seeing how much pleasure Ed took in being filled by his erection. It was far too soon when Ed gasped, stiffened and then came hard, clamping down so hard on Peter that he destroyed his control, making Peter come too. Ed sighed and collapsed on top of Peter, not letting Peter pull out.

"I love doing that with you," Peter whispered into Ed's ear, petting his back lovingly.

"Love doing that with you too, Master," Ed said, smiling but then looking rather sad.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, suddenly worried.

"Susan," Ed said with a tired sigh and a shrug.

He got off of Peter, got a wet towel and cleaned them both up. He didn't say anything more as he snuggled back in bed with Peter, cuddling into his arms, but Peter could practically hear the thoughts churning in his head. He'd been right that Ed had wanted something, after all. Peter sighed, rubbing Ed's back for a while before giving into the inevitable and asking.

"What about Susan?" Peter asked gently.

"She came to me crying while I was doing the paperwork, Master," Ed admitted. "She's afraid that you're dead-set against Larier and they're so in love. Larier is starting to give up hope that you'll accept him."

"Oh," Peter said, heart sinking right down to his toes.

That was the last thing he'd wanted to hear, but he suspected that it was exactly what he should have seen and known all along. He sighed, nuzzling at Edmund's hair. He didn't know why he had such a hard time with Susan being in love with someone, but he did. He wondered if Father would have that much trouble with it and after half a second's reflection decided that he'd be ten times worse. He chuckled, making Ed look at him oddly.

"Sorry, just picturing Father's reaction to Larier," Peter said with a wicked grin. "I think he might have been thrown off the cliffs by now."

Ed laughed, nodding agreement. Protectiveness certain ran in the family. They snuggled for a while longer, Peter running his hands over Ed's back, making him sigh happily. Ed kissed his neck, caressing his stomach idly. It was so comfortable, so perfect. It took him a second to realize that he was denying Susan the right to experience this sort of thing. He was keeping her from having someone to hold and love this way. If he didn't back off, she'd be alone her whole life and that seemed like the worst fate in the world as he held his Ed in his arms. He wasn't going to let himself think about Susan having sex with Larier, or anyone else, but this sort of comfort and love, that he could picture for her. Picturing her forever alone made him shudder. Ed hugged him tight.

"I'm really making them miserable, aren't I?" Peter said sadly.

"Moderately," Ed said in his King Edmund tone of voice.

"No King Edmund!" Peter growled, through he couldn't keep from grinning at the same time. "You're my slave right now."

"I can't order you to fuck me again, then?" Ed asked, lips twitching mischievously.

"Certainly not," Peter said in his most dignified tone of voice which was completely mismatched to being naked in bed. "You may beg in your most humble tone of voice and then suck me until I can't say no, but you may NOT command."

Ed laughed, grinning so wickedly that Peter knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was going to do exactly what he wasn't supposed to do. Peter grinned back at him. Ed kept laughing, moving to straddle Peter's hips. His penis was already hardening into an erection and Ed sat himself down on it, rubbing against Peter provocatively. Peter caught Ed's penis, stroking it and making him shudder in want.

"Peter, I command you to fuck me hard and fast," Edmund declared, grinning widely at him.

"Oh, that's it," Peter laughed, grabbing Ed and sweeping him off to the side. "That arse needs a good whipping and then maybe I'll consent to fuck you if you beg for forgiveness!"

"Oh Master!"

Peter laughed at the pure lust in Ed's voice as he shoved his slave down on the bed and reached for the riding crop he'd started keeping on the bedside table. Ed gasped and cried out at the first blow, back arching. Peter grinned and kept whipping until Ed was crying and begging in earnest.

"Please, Master," Ed whimpered, fingers clutched in the covers.

"Say you're sorry," Peter murmured, draping himself over Ed's sore rear and back, holding him down.

"I'm sorry, Master," Ed whispered, looking over his shoulder at Peter. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"Say you love me," Peter ordered, smiling as love welled up in his heart for his beloved Ed.

"Aslan's mane, I love you, Master," Ed breathed, gasping as Peter bucked against him. "Nngh!"

"Good boy." Peter spread Edmund's legs and then slowly slid into him, keeping him pinned down so that all he could do was clutch the covers and groan. "Love you too, Ed. More than anyone else. Mine."

He started pumping into Ed, holding onto Ed's wrists so that he couldn't move. He built up the speed and power of his plunges until the bed was bouncing and Ed was sobbing the word 'Master' over and over. Peter bit his lip as Ed clamped down on him, coming hard. Peter managed to resist for a few more plunges but gave up as Ed looked over his shoulder at him, the most blissful, content, loving expression on his face. Peter groaned and then came, collapsing on top of Ed, probably squishing him.

"I'll try and back off," Peter promised once his panting had eased and he'd let Ed go. Ed was cleaning them both up again, being extra gentle with the towel since Peter was twitchily over sensitive.

"Thank you, Master," Ed said gratefully. "I think that's all anyone wants, other than me."

"Oh, I'll never back off of protecting you, Ed," Peter said with a throaty laugh. "You're mine and no one gets you but me!"

"Good," Ed said, cuddling up next to him. "Because that's exactly the way I want it, too. Yours forever Master, no matter what happens."

+++++

"You've been very quiet all day," Peter commented to Edmund as they came back to the suite after the big dinner for Ed's sixteenth birthday.

"Sorry," Edmund said, giving his brother and Master a tiny smile. "I suppose I've just been thinking too much."

"What have you been thinking about then?" Peter asked, frowning as the door shut and Edmund took off his crown, becoming Ed the slave.

Ed sighed, hesitating before putting the crown down. Three years had passed since they'd arrived in Narnia. Three years had passed since he'd betrayed his family, gotten himself enslaved to Jadis and nearly sacrificed to her evil. It seemed like three decades sometimes. He barely remembered home anymore and knew that none of the others did either. Lucy seemed to have completely forgotten England. Susan was so involved with Larier courtship that she might as well have been born in Narnia. Peter did remember their parents and London, and even the Professor, but the rest had faded away for him. Ed always found it strange that he remembered more than they did, but he suspected it was a result of the abuse he'd endured. He couldn't help but remember because his desperate desire to go Home was all he could think about as he was beaten, raped and starved by Jadis and her people. His birthday always brought back those memories, though he'd been able to hide it better before they started having sex.

"Ed?"

"Sorry, Master," Ed said with a tired sigh. "What did you ask?"

"I asked what's wrong," Peter said, catching his chin and making him meet his eyes. "I expect an answer."

Ed opened his mouth to answer him and found himself crying instead. He had no idea where the tears came from. He hadn't been that upset and there was no reason for him to be crying, but the tears continued to flow and he collapsed into Peter's arms, clinging to him. Peter seemed a little surprised but he held Ed, rubbing his back and then scooping him up to carry him into the bedroom. They curled up on the bed, still fully clothed and Ed kept trying to stop the damned tears but it didn't work for the longest time.

"Sorry," Ed said eventually, snuffling and rubbing the tears off of his cheeks. "Don't know where that came from."

"You always get depressed on your birthday," Peter commented, gently thumbing a tear off of his cheek. "Why?"

"Jadis," Ed admitted, sighing. "I don't know what it is about my birthday that makes me think about her, but I always end up depressing myself on my birthday."

"Hmm," Peter said, tucking Ed under his chin. "You've never talked about it. Maybe you should."

Ed snorted, turning his face into Peter's neck. He knew how that one would go. Peter got so mad any time anyone did anything that might hurt Ed. He still loathed Mr. Lewis, even though he'd been gentle and was long since dead. Ed wasn't sure he should to tell Peter about what Ginarrbrik had done to him—there were still some of her forces hiding out there. Peter might take it as an excuse to go on a crusade against them, neglecting his other duties.

"Um, Master," Ed said, pulling back so that he could look Peter in the face, "don't take this the wrong way, but I'm afraid that telling you will make you go haring off to kill people. I don't want that. I know you want to make it better, but going on a crusade won't do that."

"I think I have a fairly good idea of what happened to you," Peter said, studying Ed with a serious expression on his face. "I've seen her forces in action. I've talked in detail to Silas. And I do watch you, Ed."

"For you, knowing it up here," Ed said as he tapped Peter's forehead, "is never the same as knowing it here."

He laid his hand on Peter's chest, making Peter smile. Peter nodded agreement, smiling wryly. Ed curled up again, wrapping his arm around Peter's chest as he laid his head on his Master's shoulder. He always felt safe curled up in Peter's arms, even when his heart and emotions were betraying him, not letting him forget about the past.

"You know I can't let go of my protectiveness," Peter said quietly after a few minutes of quiet cuddling, "but I still want to know what happened to you. Telling about it would probably help you let it go."

"I guess, Master," Ed said. "Is it a command?"

"Yes, it is," Peter said, voice deepening as his arm tightened around Ed's shoulders. "Tell me what happened while you were with Jadis, Ed."

"Yes, Master," Ed whispered, trembling despite his attempts to control himself.

He took a minute to brace himself. There was so much stuff that happened that he'd never talked about. Ed was pretty sure that Aslan had told his siblings not to ask about it. Maybe it was because he didn't want Ed blamed for his actions, or maybe it was because he didn't want Peter to go off, but Ed had always felt like he wasn't allowed to talk about it. To be ordered to talk about it now was a little strange. No, a lot strange and hard to deal with, Ed decided. He'd gotten entirely too used to burying the memories to allow them out easily.

"This is so hard," Ed whispered, trembling in Peter's arms. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning," Peter said in an entirely reasonable tone of voice. "Where else?"

"I guess the beginning would be the first time I came to Narnia," Ed said, swallowing hard. He truly didn't want to do this. "I followed Lu through the wardrobe and found myself in the snow looking around for her. A sleigh came up with this really impressive woman in white on it, and drove by. Just after they passed, she had the sleigh stop and the dwarf driving it jumped down and came after me with a knife. I tried to run and he used his whip to grab my ankles, tripping me. H-he was going to kill me, I could see it in his eyes, but Jadis called to him and told him to stop."

Ed shuddered and he was sure that Peter thought it was because of the near-death incident, but it wasn't. He had to brace himself before continuing because this incident was the one that should have told him what would happen once he went to Jadis' side.

"As Ginarrbrik got off of me," Ed said, voice shaking despite his efforts to control it, "his hand went straight for my cock. He stopped when Jadis called me over, but every time he looked at me it was my crotch he was looking at and every time he touched me it was a grope. Jadis made him back off and she seemed mostly nice in a really creepy way. Then she gave me her spelled Turkish Delight that addicted me and muddled with my mind, so I trusted her when I shouldn't have and she stole my soul, enslaved me. That wasn't when she put the collar on me, but it was then that she made me her slave. I didn't realize it until much later."

Peter's arm had tightened around Ed's shoulders but he stayed quiet, letting Ed continue as he wished. He went on, telling Peter about how he'd been received when he went to Jadis' castle the night he escaped from the Beaver's dam. Telling Peter about the beating that Jadis gave him made Peter growl. Telling about the wolves nearly ripping his throat out and holding him down in the snow made his Master's whole body tense, but telling him about Ginarrbrik and his brothers' gang raping Ed was what finally broke Peter's control.

"It wasn't that bad," Ed said weakly as Peter paced, his hands clenching and unclenching as if he wanted to strangle someone. "They were little, down there I mean, and physically it wasn't that bad."

He would never repeat the things that they'd called him, no matter if Peter ordered him to or not. He couldn't repeat the nasty words they'd said, the things they'd laughed about as they'd made him go down on his knees to service them. The rapes hadn't been half as painful as being told he was a slut, a whore, and a waste of flesh unless he had a cock in his mouth and ass. After Jadis' beating, after realizing he'd betrayed his siblings, after realizing that he'd well and truly cocked up, he'd believed the things that Ginarrbrik and his brothers had called him. He was worthless, good for nothing but being abused, fucked and treated like trash. It took Peter's arms wrapped around Ed for him to realize that he'd started crying again. He clung to his Master, letting out the pain he hadn't realized was there.

"I'm sorry, Ed," Peter murmured, cradling and rocking him in his arms. "So sorry. If I could kill them again I would, just because they hurt you so badly. You're my beautiful, brilliant Ed and they were trying to destroy you because you were so much better than them. The jealousy wouldn't let them be near you."

"I'm not," Ed protested, voice breaking. "I'm not special, not beautiful, not brilliant. Just a slut who's good for nothing but sex."

"You will never say that again!" Peter growled, catching Ed's chin and making him meet his eyes. "That's a bloody lie and it will never cross your lips again, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," Ed said, trembling as the tears continued. He wanted to believe it, wanted it to be true in his heart, but he didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon.

He sighed, leaning into Peter's shoulder. There was more, of course. He'd been beaten so badly after Peter, Susan and Lucy escaped that his heart had nearly stopped, only to have Jadis heal him just enough to live. He'd had the wolves after him, making him grovel so that they could mock-hump him and terrify him. They'd nearly torn his throat out at one point, only stopped by the collar around his neck. And of course Jadis had tried to sacrifice him, nearly cutting his throat before he was rescued, but the worst part of it all had been realizing that he'd betrayed his siblings to a monster and dealing with what Ginarrbrik and his brothers did to him. The abuse had done more to break his spirit than anything else.

"Love you, Ed," Peter murmured, kissing his forehead. "I've always loved you and I will always love you. You're beautiful, brilliant and the only one for me."

"Show me?" Ed asked, swallowing hard.

A slave shouldn't ask for such things but he desperately needed it tonight. He needed to be shown that he was loved and cherished on this night when he couldn't help but remember the past, remember the abuse, and remember the world that they'd lost forever. London was gone and they'd be here for the rest of their lives, but it still lived in Ed's memory and he needed Peter to remind him that he was loved and cherished here, by his side.

+++++

"Show me?" Ed asked, his heart in his eyes, so full of need that it made Peter's heart squeeze.

"Always," Peter breathed, kissing Ed's lips tenderly. "My Ed, mine and no one else's."

They were still fully clothed, an unusual event since they'd begun to make love, so Peter slowly, tenderly, lovingly stripped his Ed naked. He rarely got to do this for his Ed. Normally it was Ed stripping himself and then Peter, so it was nice to get to do it for a change. He caressed and kissed every inch of skin as he revealed it. He nuzzled Ed's neck, kissed his way down Ed's arms, caressed his nipples and chest, and petted his stomach and the curve of his ass.

"Master…" Ed breathed, shivering. "May I touch you?"

"Not tonight," Peter said, smiling at him. "Tonight your body is mine to do with as I please, and what I please is to worship every lovely inch of it."

He continued touching and kissing Ed's body, chuckling as Ed started squirming when he reached Ed's his genitalia, inner thigh, and his feet. The feet had Ed laughing helplessly. Peter hadn't realized his feet were this ticklish. He kept kissing and rubbing them, using a firm enough touch that Ed's laughter turned to moans. He all but melted as Peter dug his thumbs into the balls of his feet, groaning.

"Master…"

"Feels that good, does it?" Peter asked, continuing the massage as he worked his way up Ed's leg.

"Yes, Master," Ed sighed, watching him with dark, bliss-filled eyes. "S'wonderful…"

Peter chuckled and continued to massage his Ed, rolling him over and working all the muscles in his back loose. He knew how good it felt when Ed did this for him so he wasn't surprised at Ed's happy moans and sighs. Peter was careful not to let his very erect penis rub against Ed as he did it. He wanted his private birthday present to be a surprise for Ed.

"Ready for more?" Peter murmured into Ed's ear.

"Mmm? Mmm-hmm…"

He was completely certain that Ed had no idea that Peter meant something different than more massage and kissing—the way he'd replied told Peter that—so Peter chuckled and draped his body on top of Ed, grinning at Ed's startled gasp.

"Ready for more?" Peter repeated, licking Ed's ear.

"Yes…!" Ed breathed, body tensing back up in all the right ways.

"Good," Peter said. "Don't move. I'll be right back and no peeking."

Ed shuddered as Peter got up but he shut his eyes and only curled his toes in impatience. Peter rummaged through the wardrobe to find the present he'd had Silas make for him. Sure, Peter could have ordered the harness and restraints made, but that would have opened up everyone to commenting on their relationship. Peter had to bite back a growl at the thought of it. Growling now would be the wrong thing to do. His boy needed him to replace bad memories with good ones.

Ed's face went puzzled as Peter buckled the cuffs onto his wrists and ankles, but he let Peter do it. Peter pulled him up, making him stand by the bed. He held a hand over Ed's eyes so that he couldn't see anything, which made Ed laugh quietly. When Peter checked, Ed's eyes were firmly closed. Peter started slipping the harness onto Ed's body, loving the feel of the leather and adoring the way it looked on Ed's body.

"What?" Ed asked, frowning a little as he tried to keep his eyes shut.

"Hush, I'm working on your birthday present," Peter said, grinning as Ed's lips started twitching.

Once the harness was strapped onto him, Peter hooked Ed's hands so that they were restrained behind his back. By that point, Ed obviously had an idea what was up because he was hard as a rock and breathing hard. Peter was getting uncomfortably hard too, so he stripped quickly, tossing his clothes to the side.

"Can I look yet, Master?" Ed asked, swallowing hard as Peter maneuvered him away from the bed and over in front of the mirror that adorned the inside of their wardrobe.

"Now you can look," Peter said, standing behind him and pressing his erection against Edmund's ass.

Edmund opened his eyes and groaned, his erection jumping as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The harness was a complicated one that crossed his chest and stomach, had a thick belt to link his hands to and then went down to extend straps through his crotch. There were straps around his thighs with rings that Peter could use to restrain his legs even further.

"Do you trust me?" Peter breathed in Edmund's ear.

Edmund's mouth worked as if he was trying to say the word 'yes' but no noise came out. His face was flaming red and he whimpered, leaning back against Peter trustingly. Peter smiled and wrapped his arms round Edmund's body, holding him close.

"I'm going to take you back to the bed," Peter whispered in his ear, "and restrain your legs and then I'm going make you come so many times that you can't come anymore. This is my real present to my beautiful boy. From now on, your birthday will be the day you get fucked until you can't move."

"Master!" Edmund cried, arching his back to twist his head, reaching for Peter's mouth desperately.

Peter kissed him hard, taking his mouth the way he intended to take his body. He picked Ed up and carried him back to the bed, using the straps and buckles and clips to bind Ed's thighs to his chest and then his ankles to his thighs. Edmund was whimpering, making little noises of pleasure and longing that were supposed to sound like something, but which made no sense at all. Peter watched his boy carefully, making sure that he wasn't hurting, that none of the straps twisted, that his fingers and toes remained warm and pink. He wasn't going to risk his Ed in this play that he obviously enjoyed so much. He had talked to Silas about it, even watched and tried a bit of this with Ander's highly willing cooperation. He knew what to watch for and found that giving his Ed what he needed was a lot more exciting than he'd expected it to be.

It didn't take long to get Ed properly lubed up and stretched out, but Peter dragged it out, finding that spot inside of him that always made Ed extra vocal. It worked tonight just as it always did. Peter flipped Ed over and kept massaging that spot while stroking Ed's erection. It wasn't long before Ed thrashed and came hard over his chest.

"Sorry," Ed whimpered, eyes wide at himself. "Sorry, didn't wait…didn't ask permission, Master."

"There is no waiting or asking permission tonight, Ed," Peter said, voice husky with what he'd managed to do for Ed. "Tonight you come whenever you feel like it. I told you, I'm making you come yourself dry tonight."

He grinned at Ed's shudder and the way his body clamped down on Peter's fingers. There wasn't any more talking after that, not even Ed's wordless cries that pretended to be language. Ed moaned and whimpered, whined and came twice more before Peter stopped fingering him and rolled him back onto his stomach. He adjusted the straps holding Ed's legs, letting him raise his ass enough to make it easy for Peter to take him. The angle was just right to keep hitting that spot inside of Ed. Peter smiled, keeping as firm a grip on his self control as he did on Ed's hips. Tonight was for his boy. Every other day of the year, Ed took care of Peter, but tonight Peter would take care of Ed and wash away those terrible memories. Ed came twice more before Peter finally allowed himself to come in a long, glorious rush into his Ed's body. Ed's wail of ecstasy more than rewarded Peter for it.

He loosed Ed's arms and legs, cradling his boy in his arms as he cried and panted. The tears seemed like happy ones, as Ed was smiling. By the time his panting had stilled, Ed seemed to have found his voice again, if not the ability to make sense. Peter cleaned them both up, being extra gentle with his boy. It was nice to get to do this for him. Normally, Ed took care of the clean up. Ed protested wordlessly when Peter started to remove the harness and cuffs, so he left them there, wrapped around his beautiful boy's body.

"Master…" Ed whispered once they were cuddled underneath the blankets together.

"Hmm?" Peter asked, petting Ed's hair.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Ed," Peter said, cuddling his boy closer. "Happy birthday, beautiful boy. Happy birthday!"

+++++

"I think I'm going to need to be restrained," Peter murmured to Edmund as they headed to the throne room for Susan and Larier's big announcement.

Edmund laughed, grinning at Peter. Larier had asked privately for permission to marry Susan a week and a half ago. Saying yes to that had half killed Peter. It was though admitting that Susan was old enough to marry meant that she was no longer his little sister, which was ridiculous. She'd always be their sister, but now she'd be as happy as Peter and Edmund were.

"At least they'll be happy," Edmund said soothingly.

"I know, but it's so…permanent," Peter said, gesturing aimlessly.

"It's what Susan wants," Edmund said, patting Peter's back carefully.

In the last week and a half he'd gotten grabbed, held, cuddled, and fucked more times than he could count. Of course, the last several months since his sixteenth birthday had been a lot more active that way already, but Susan and Larier taking their relationship to the next level seemed to have made Peter a lot more serious about how he felt about Edmund. Ed found it wonderful, if occasionally embarrassing when Peter grabbed him and kissed him the instant they were alone in a room. The familiar rules that they were only Master and slave in their private quarters seemed to have changed.

"I know, Peter said, pulling a face. "I know, but bugger it's hard to let Susan as my little sister go and admit that she's a grown woman."

"She's been grown for quite a while," Edmund said. "At least Lu's still determined to be a little girl forever. You can keep spoiling her."

That made Peter laugh, which was good because he walked into the ballroom where everyone was waiting with a smile instead of the thunderous frown that he'd been wearing a few seconds earlier. The crowd seemed to relax at the smile, making Ed hide a smile behind a raised hand. His brother truly had no idea how much people looked to him, how powerful an effect he had on them. If he'd walked in frowning, everyone would have spent the next fifty years convinced that Peter thought Susan and Larier's marriage was a bad idea.

Susan and Larier were holding hands at one end of the ballroom, surrounded by Larier's family, including little Corin who was trying to pick fights with the servants. He was a handful, but Edmund liked him. He was going to grow up to be a scrapper of a king. The sad part was that he was never supposed to be the next king, as he had been a twin. His twin had been kidnapped and presumably killed when they were babies. No one had ever found a trace of Cor, leaving Corin as the heir to the throne.

"Enough fights," Edmund said, catching Corin as he went after another of the servants.

"Awww," Corin protested, looking up at Edmund. "But this is boring!"

"It's a happy occasion, Little Prince," Edmund said seriously, "one that shouldn't be marred by violence, even play violence. Don't you want to wish Susan and Larier happy on their engagement?"

Corin nodded hard, scuffing one toe but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made Edmund keep a hand on the boy's shoulder. Peter gave Susan a long lingering hug, and then shook Larier's hand soundly, making the young man beam with delight. It was the most approval he'd gotten from Peter.

"Everyone," Peter called out to the crowd, "May I have your attention please?"

They settled and Corin tried to edge free, sighing as Edmund reeled him back in with a firm grip on the back of his tunic. The crowd stilled, turning to watch Peter. He swallowed hard and then rallied, not letting the obvious surge of nervousness at being the center of everyone's attention stop him. Edmund doubted that anyone else realized that Peter had any nervousness about public speaking. He did it so well by now that it wasn't apparent unless you knew what to look for.

"Thank you for coming today," Peter said, smiling brightly at them all. "We're here today to celebrate with my sister Susan and her brand-new fiancé Larier. As of three days ago, Larier asked her for her hand in marriage and Susan accepted, quite enthusiastically."

"Peter!" Susan squawked, going bright red. Everyone laughed, even Larier who took her hand and made her smile again.

"Narnia and Archenland have long been allies," Peter continued once the laughter died down, "and now we have even closer ties than before. I hope that everyone here will join me in wishing Susan and Larier all the best. May Aslan bless their union!"

He turned and faced the happy couple, starting to applaud. The crowd joined in and Edmund did too, keeping Corin in place with a fierce, warning look. After a sigh, Corin joined the applause, whistling and cheering for his cousin and his new bride-to-be. Larier's father gave a quick speech that was much like Peter's, but with more emphasis on how his son had found himself the most beautiful woman in the world as his wife—which got him a smack from his wife and a round of laughter from the crowd—then King Lune made a little speech and then finally they got to have food and drinks, and there was dancing, and Edmund spent much of the evening keeping Corin out of trouble, at least until Lucy came and started playing games with him.

Edmund sighed with relief once Lu took over, searching the crowd to find Peter surrounded by a small cloud of young women, all flirting with him for all they were worth. Ed-the-slave sighed inwardly at the sight, knowing that Peter would be in a mood once the party was over. Edmund-the-King admitted privately that it was proper and appropriate. Peter was the High King. He should have heirs, children of his own. Edmund talked with various nobles and Mr. Tumnus, who'd started putting on just a bit of weight lately, agreeing with everyone that it was wonderful that the royal family had started settling down. Yes, Susan and Larier made a perfect couple. Oh yes, they'd certainly have beautiful children someday. He slipped out of the conversations as soon as people started discussing which young women Peter should be paired up with. Everyone carefully avoided suggesting that Edmund should marry. They all knew that would never happen.

Let them go on about it, Ed thought as he got some pastry from the buffet and a small glass of cider. His master wasn't interested in girls, no matter what everyone else thought. Sure, he thought they were pretty and nice and sweet, but there was no way he'd ever touch them. Edmund knew it as surely as he knew the crown on his head. Ed knew it as well as he knew the feel of the collar wrapped around his neck.

Peter belonged to Edmund alone.

"Worried?" Silas asked Edmund, making him start a little. He hadn't realized Silas was behind him.

"No," Edmund said to him, shrugging. "They have no clue, Silas. It's a natural progression to see one of the royals getting engaged and to start plotting getting the other 'eligible' royal engaged."

"That's why I'd think that you'd be worried," Silas said, Anders hovering behind him, his delicate cloven hooves making little tapping noises on the polished ballroom floor.

Edmund laughed, honestly amused. He didn't reach up and touch the collar. It would draw the wrong sort of attention, especially at an event like this. Silas looked at him, the expression in his eyes as sharp and perceptive as when they were in the training room together. Anders stilled, feeling his Master's change of focus and calming under it, even though he wasn't the focus of Silas' attention. Silas was in 'master-mode' and that made all the difference.

"We got here first," Edmund said quietly to Silas, a content smile stretching across his face. "No one else realizes it, but we got here long before Susan and Larier did. I think you know the date."

Silas blinked, cocking his head to look at Edmund, then looking across the room to study Peter surrounded by all the girls in their fluttering gowns. Edmund looked too, seeing the utter uneasiness in the set of Peter's shoulders, the almost brittle quality to his smile. He could see the lines around Peter's eyes from across the room. His Master didn't want to be there, surrounded by women who wanted to share his throne. He wanted his Ed at his feet, naked, willing and ready for whatever Peter wanted.

"None of them can ever give him what I give him," Edmund said quietly. He knew that no one but Silas and Anders heard the words, having pitched them very carefully. "Just as I belong to him, he belongs to me. If he ever does meet a woman who suits his fancy, well, then we'll talk and work it out. I trust him, Silas. I know him better than anyone."

"Good," Silas said, nodding slowly as if he saw the same things that Edmund saw. "I do believe you're right. If you'll excuse us, we need to go wish the couple of the hour happy. Good night, your Majesty. Congratulations to you, too."

"Good night, Silas, Anders," Edmund said, nodding and smiling as they walked away. "Thank you!"

He smiled as a lady from Archenland came up and asked him exceedingly politely if he'd like to dance. She didn't look at his collar. Instead her eyes fluttered to Peter, which made Edmund chuckle. Obviously she wanted to try the back route to getting to Peter. Well, it was better than standing on the sidelines so he passed his glass to a servant and offered his arm to her. It should be interesting to see how she brought Peter up during the dance.

+++++

The music swelled and shimmered off of the walls of the ballroom, serving as a counterpoint to the conversation fluttering around him. Peter smiled (hopefully not too stiffly) at the girls surrounding him, all the while watching Edmund dancing with one of the women from King Lune's court. He wouldn't snarl. He wouldn't, even though he wanted to stomp over and rip her hands off of his Ed.

Official time, Peter, he reminded himself. This is an official occasion and Edmund is being the King, not your slave.

He's mine, Peter snarled mentally, fingers tightening just a bit too much on his glass of wine. She's got no right to be looking at my Ed that way!

It's not like he's delighted by the attention, Peter's more rational side said. He looks like all he wants to do is dump that girl and walk away.

Ed did look a little stiff, but not too bad. The lady he was dancing with probably didn't even realize it. He didn't deal that well with girls in general, so dealing with a plainly flirtatious Lady was not something that Ed would be comfortable with at the best of times. Ed leaned close at the Lady's gesture. The Lady whispered something to him that made him throw his head back and laugh. The laugh echoed enough that people glanced at the two of them. Peter was gritting his teeth, completely ignoring the girls clustered around him. One of them tapped his arm, making him start.

"Is something wrong, your Majesty?" she asked, all fluttering lashes and carefully curled blond hair.

"No, sorry," Peter said, flushing a little. "Just distracted."

He tried to focus on the young women around him. It wasn't easy. They were young. They were silly. They were so very much not what he wanted. He wanted his Ed, his beautiful, dark, willing, lusty Ed. He wanted him kneeling at his feet, sucking him, there in his arms, not in that woman's arms.

It didn't make a difference to Peter that Ed clearly didn't particularly want to dance with the woman. It didn't matter that she was probably just dancing with Ed to get Peter's attention. He didn't want anyone else to touch his Ed. Ed belonged to Peter. It may have taken years for Peter to fully accept that, but he had accepted it and that was the way things should be. It was the way things would be for the rest of their lives. Narnia was their home. They'd live here, grow old here, and die here. Peter would do it with Edmund by his side, not one of these silly girls.

The song finally ended and Edmund gracefully bowed to his dance partner, returning her to her friends. Peter's eyes tracked him across the room as he returned to Peter's side. Peter set his mostly-empty glass of wine on a servant's tray, making his excuses to the ladies surrounding him. They fluttered and sighed, but let him go.

"Please order me to stay by your side," Edmund murmured to Peter just barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

"I was about to order that woman to be beheaded if she kept touching you that way," Peter laughed, grinning at Edmund, "so consider yourself ordered to stay with me."

"Thank you, Master," Edmund murmured, using the title despite his crown and the public setting.

They'd been at the party for nearly three hours now, making it a resounding success. King Lune had left a bit ago with his wife and son. Lucy had disappeared with Corin and his tutor an hour ago, after getting Peter's permission to leave early amid exaggerated yawns and rolled eyes at the other boys flirting with her. Susan was still blissfully talking with Larier, completely involved with her new fiancé. There was no reason to stay any longer if they didn't want to.

"Ready to get out of here?" Peter asked Edmund.

"About two hours ago," Edmund said with a wry grin. "I'm long since tired of everyone pointedly ignoring the collar and me."

"They better ignore it," Peter growled, huffing.

Edmund laughed, grinning at Peter. They went and said their goodnights to Susan and Larier, did the formal leaving-the-party thing that Peter had never understood, no matter how many times Edmund explained the history of it to him. Quite a few of the older people at the party looked relieved so maybe Peter could have left a while ago. He suspected that the party would thin out to almost entirely younger people very soon after they were gone.

The hallways were mostly quiet, with a few servants and guests wandering the halls. He patted Edmund's horse Phillip as they passed him in the hallway leading to their suite, smiled and nodded at one of the cheetahs lounging on a window seat. The party had been mostly the magical folk and humans, but it looked like the animals were having their own party as well. Peter sighed with relief once the door to their suite shut out the world.

"I really hate parties," Peter complained, watching Edmund strip off his crown and party clothes. Somehow watching Edmund become Ed always calmed and centered Peter.

"They're certainly not as much fun as I thought when I was younger, Master," Ed said, grinning at him once he was naked. "Crown?"

"Definitely," Peter said, letting Ed strip him of everything that made him High King Peter the Magnificent. "Much better."

"What, Master?" Ed asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Peter pulled Ed into his arms, running his hands down his back to squeeze his ass. Ed groaned, his body doing that thing were he was both as tense as a bowstring and as loose and graceful as a dancer. How any of those women thought that they could be a half, a quarter, as interesting as his Ed, Peter would never know. They were dull little girls who had no idea what Peter really wanted or really liked.

"I'd much rather be Master Peter all the time," Peter murmured into Ed's ear.

He caught Ed's hair, pulling his head back so that Peter could kiss him and then trailed little bites down Ed's neck. Ed groaned, fingers spasming as he clutched his Master's arms. Peter kept pulling, gently easing Ed down to his knees so that his face was right in front of Peter's fierce erection.

"I'd rather be right here than anywhere else, Master," Ed breathed, looking up into his eyes for permission.

"Yes," Peter said, stroking Ed's cheek. "Been thinking about this all evening!"

Ed breathed a laugh before engulfing Peter's erection in his mouth, expertly working Peter. Peter groaned, giving himself over to his wonderful Ed's skills. He loved watching Ed do this. As much as Peter enjoyed it—which he did!—Ed seemed to enjoy it more. Peter continued to be amazed at how much Ed enjoyed pleasing his Master. It was as though for Ed the greatest pleasure he could get was making Peter happy, rather than being happy for himself. It was odd and wonderful and not at all what he would have expected out of a slave back when Aslan had given Ed to Peter. Peter's understanding back then was so wrong that it made him chuckle, surprising Ed into looking up.

"Mmm, just thinking that I was an idiot to think you didn't want me," Peter said, shuddering as Ed did that tongue-flicking thing while laughing deep in his throat.

That was all it took for Peter to come, surprising both of them. Ed didn't cough or gasp, swallowing it all as calmly as he'd knelt and taken Peter into his mouth. He did laugh when he let Peter go, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I've always wanted my Master," Ed said, standing and melting into Peter's arms. "Always."

"Love you so much," Peter whispered into Ed's ear, hugging him tight. "None of those stupid girls can ever be what you are for me, Ed. I'll never let anyone come between us, no matter what happens."

"They don't understand," Ed said, hugging Peter back just as tightly. "They can't understand. They think Susan was the first to get married, to have a real relationship, but they're wrong. We got there first."

Peter blushed, surprised at how powerful his response to Ed's words was. From the time that he admitted that he wanted Ed sexually, he'd always felt like they were a true couple, but he'd never realized that Ed felt that way too. They were all but married, more than married. He doubted that Susan and Larier would ever have the same sort of trust between them that he and his Ed did, though he knew that they loved each other dearly. Peter smiled and cuddled his Ed, nuzzling his cheek.

"Better than married," Peter whispered to him, bucking his hips against Ed's still-hard erection. "Mine for all time, Ed. We're going in the bedroom and I'm proving it to you, one thrust at a time."

"Oh fuck yes, Master!" Ed groaned, bucking back urgently. "Take me!"

+++++

"She's beautiful!" Larier breathed, cuddling his newborn daughter by Susan's bedside. "So tiny! I can't believe how tiny she is!"

"Beg to differ," Susan said, too tired to laugh though she did smile at her husband.

The look in her eyes was one of complete and utter contentment. Edmund smiled at the two of them from the doorway, leaning against the frame. Neither of them had noticed him come in and he wasn't going to interrupt them now. They were entirely too cute to interrupt. Two and a half years after they'd gotten married, they'd finally had the baby they had wanted all along. At 21 years old Susan was almost shockingly old by Narnian standards to be having her first child, but she hadn't had any of the troubles that the old midwife had warned about, other than some mild morning sickness early in her pregnancy.

Lucy was finally old enough that she was getting interested in boys. She was just sixteen. She had started flirting every so carefully with some of the boys, but only a little bit. Edmund thought that it was Susan's pregnancy that finally made Lucy think that just maybe being a grown up would be nicer than being a child. Either that or the hormones of adolescence were finally getting through to her. Edmund was glad that he and Peter had been keeping an eye on her ever since she turned fourteen—her first flirtation had been with a satyr and that wasn't at all appropriate for their little sister, no matter that no one in Narnia would object (much) to it. Susan looked up and spotted Edmund at the door, smiling at him as she pushed her sweat-soaked hair out of her face. She held a hand out to him and he came over, hugging her gently.

"Congratulations, Su, Lar," Edmund said, laughing as Larier beamed and offered their daughter to him. "Let's see, I know there's a trick to holding these things."

Susan laughed, helping him get his arms situated properly so that he could hold his niece. He thought she was tiny too but he knew better than to say so after the hours of labor that Susan had endured. She was also the ugliest thing he'd ever seen, all red-faced and scrunched. He was quite relieved that holding her didn't set off some huge wave of need. He'd been half afraid of developing an unbearable urge to father a child ever since Susan got pregnant.

"Isn't she the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?" Larier said, beaming at them all.

"Mmm-hmm," Edmund murmured, very carefully passing her to Susan who sighed happily at having her back in her arms. "She's…lovely."

"Which is to say she's, what?" Susan said, eyes sparkling with laughter as she smirked at Edmund.

"I'm sure she'll be the most beautiful girl in the history of the world when she's older," Edmund laughed, "but right now she's as ugly as a mud fence, Sue."

Larier made a horrified squawk but Susan laughed hard, flinching and rubbing her stomach. Edmund knew Susan wouldn't mind his honest opinion. She'd been very kind and open ever since he helped Peter accept her love for Larier. Larier smacked Edmund's shoulder (gently, since he knew Peter would have a fit if someone else bruised his Ed), looking faintly amused though mostly annoyed. The baby girl obviously already had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Are we too late?" Peter said breathlessly from the door.

"Oh no!" Lucy sighed, hurrying over to take Edmund's place on the bed. "I missed it! Is it a boy or a girl? Will you finally tell us what the name is? How do you feel? Are you all right? Was it terrible? Can I hold the baby, pleeeeeeease?"

Susan and Larier grinned at Lucy's rush of excited words. Lucy squealed at getting to hold Susan's baby girl, agreeing with Larier that she was the most adorable thing in the whole world. Larier gave Edmund a triumphant look, going back to cooing over his daughter and cuddling his exhausted wife. Edmund laughed quietly, retreating to Peter's side.

"I think you got her at just the right time," Edmund said to him quietly. "You arrived after all the hard, messy work was done."

"Probably true," Peter said, wrapping an arm around Edmund in a rare public display of affection. "Do we have a name for her yet?"

"I think we can tell them, don't you?" Larier said, kissing Susan's forehead tenderly.

Susan nodded, resting her head against Larier's shoulder. Larier held her as gently as Peter ever held Ed, clearly loving her dearly, despite the vastly different nature of their relationship compared to Peter and Edmund's. Lucy was beaming, gently rocking her new little niece. She'd been all but bouncing as they waited for the baby to be born, so her restraint was somewhat amazing.

"We decided we wanted a name that reminded everyone of Narnia's past," Larier said, smiling at them. "We named her Helen Marie after the first two queens of Narnia, Queen Helen and her granddaughter Marie."

"Oh how perfect," Lucy breathed, petting Helen's cheek. "Hello, Helen. So glad to meet you at last!"

They talked until Helen started crying and Susan had to feed her. Lucy shooed Peter and Edmund out of the room and would have made Larier leave if Susan hadn't made her stop. Peter pulled Edmund away and they went to tell all the waiting Narnians the news and the name of the brand-new Princess.

"It's a girl," Peter called to the assembled crowd. "She tiny and perfect and very healthy if loud wails are anything to judge by."

Everyone laughed, the women clapping their hands in delight. Edmund stayed in the background, watching Peter work his magic on the crowd. He had only gotten better at reading them and knowing what to say, and how to say it to make everyone react the ways he wanted them to. Edmund didn't think that it was conscious, but Peter was an absolute master at knowing how to get people to do what he wanted.

"They've chosen two historical names for their little girl," Peter said, grinning at everyone's murmurs of curiosity. "Larier said that they wanted to remind everyone of the wonders of Narnia's past, so they've named their daughter after the first two queens. When Susan is up to it, you'll all get to meet Princess Helen Marie of Narnia."

The crowd cheered and the squirrels and birds darted off to carry the news the farthest corners of Narnia. Stags leapt away to run the news as well. Edmund saw one of the fawns go running for the staircase down to the mermaid's cove so that they could carry the news out to the Islands. It wouldn't take long for everyone in Narnia to be celebrating the birth of Edmund's niece. Peter said a few more little comments, asking everyone to pray for Susan to return to full strength quickly and thanking them all for their kind thoughts, but most people were too excited to listen. He turned back to Edmund, grinning.

"Inside," Peter said, pulling Ed away from the balcony he'd used for the announcement and back to their suite.

"What's up?" Ed asked, a little surprised at the urgency of Peter's stride.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked once the door had swung shut. "Now that the baby's born, are you going to be all right? You've been very tense about the whole thing."

Ed blushed, not surprised that his Master could read him so well. They'd been together long enough that he knew he was an open book to his Master, no matter where they were or what they were doing. Of course, Peter was just as easy to read for Ed. Ed shrugged, setting his crown aside and laughing as Peter engulfed him, kissing him passionately.

"I'm fine, Master," Ed reassured him. "I was a little afraid that once I saw the baby I'd have this enormous urge to father one of my own, but I don't."

"Is that what's had you on edge?" Peter laughed, pulling Ed's tunic off. "And here I thought that it was because you wanted to give me a child."

"I am not a girl!" Ed spluttered, glaring up at Peter.

Peter laughed, grinning at Ed and pulling him into another of those highly possessive kisses that always ended up with Ed panting, naked and whimpering for more, though he'd never yet figured out how Peter managed to strip them both naked while kissing Ed so seriously. Peter chuckled and picked Ed up, carrying him to the bedroom and throwing him down on the bed hard enough to make Ed bounce.

"I'm quite aware of that," Peter said, a distinct purr in his voice as he climbed onto the bed like a lion stalking his prey. "I happen to like you that way. Why do you think I've been a little nervous about your distraction lately? I'd hate to have my Ed suddenly decided he wanted to change enough that he could give me an heir."

"Ew, Master," Ed said, shuddering from the thought of doing that. "Morning sickness, swollen feet, weird cravings and then dealing with a wrinkle-faced little diapered thing? No, thank you very much, I am not interested!"

"Good," Peter said, pouncing on Ed. "Because I wouldn't let you do it anyway. You're mine and I don't want a pretend girl. I want you, just the way you are, just harder and screaming my name as I pound you through the mattress."

"You say the sexiest things, Master," Ed moaned, cock jumping to attention.

"Less talk, more fuck," Peter said, biting Ed's nipple.

+++++

Edmund was privately convinced that Corin was going to be his death. Forget battles, forget witches, forget politics, Lucy's best friend Corin was going to make him worry himself to death. It wasn't bad enough that they seemed to be trapped in Tashbaan by Lucy's suitor Rabadash, Corin had to run off and disappear into the city without any bodyguard at all. Lucy was beside herself as Corin hadn't returned all day, thus Edmund had finally consented to go out into the city to search for him discretely.

He didn't want to do it. He was nothing but a slave here. His collar that everyone had been trained to ignore back home was all that the Calormen could see. Peter wasn't with them, having had to stay home to deal with a threat from the giants to the north. Susan was pregnant again, and thus unable to come along. They certainly weren't going to send Lucy to a strange city alone! None of that changed the fact that he, according to the Calormen laws, was a runaway slave who was free for someone else to lay claim to. It wouldn't happen, not without every single one of the Narnians prepared to die to keep him safe and bring him home, but it couldn't help but make him very nervous about every public appearance.

He wore his highest collar despite the heat, letting it hide the collar as best it could. They walked the streets, everyone doing their best to pretend that this was nothing more than a bunch of foreigners stretching their legs and doing some sight seeing. Edmund scanned the crowds that lined the streets of this city built around a mountain. The peasants and slaves that lined the streets bowed their heads as they passed. Corin would never do that, so Edmund scanned for the boy's bright hair and a face looking up at them. He wasn't surprised to spot him after about half an hour of mock-casual march through the streets. He stared back at them, apparently in wonder, only his clothes were a slave's tunic and he wore a collar around his neck, just hidden by the neck of his tunic pulled up high.

"There he is!" Edmund said, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him into the heart of their group before he could run away. "There's our runaway!"

He gave the boy a little smack, nowhere near as hard as he wanted to but hard enough to let the boy know that he was in disgrace.

"Shame on you, my lord!" Edmund scolded him as he held him fast. "For shame. Queen Lucy's eyes are red with weeping because of you. You've been gone for a whole night. Where have you been?"

The boy looked up at him with eyes filled with terror that Edmund had never seen in Corin's eyes. This was not Corin, Edmund realized. This was a slave boy that was nearly his twin and Edmund knew that Corin had had a twin once upon a time. The simple chain collar around the boy's neck told Edmund what must have happened to him. He'd been stolen away and sold into slavery. Well, no matter, he wouldn't leave the boy to his fate here. He had to save him even as they continued their search for the real Corin. It might not be Cor, but Edmund would wager his weight in gold that it was.

"Take one of his little lordship's hands, Peridan," Edmund said, "and I'll take the other. And now back to our rooms. Queen Lucy's mind will be greatly eased when she sees our young troublemaker safe in our lodging."

Edmund kept up a steady stream of questions for the sake of keeping the others from questioning their young slave. He was more and more certain that this boy was just what he seemed: A slave that Edmund had just stolen from his rightful owner. Of course, being a foreign king, he had the excuse of not knowing better, but it was still better if no one asked any further. As they neared their lodgings, Edmund let himself seem annoyed at the boy, the better to keep him close for 'punishment's' sake.

"What! Why so quiet?" Edmund said, frowning at the boy. "I must say that this hangdog silence ill becomes one of your blood. It's worse than the scrape itself. To run away all night might pass for a boy's frolic with some spirit in it. But the king's son of Archenland should admit to his deed; not hang his head like a Calormen slave, no matter what garb he wears."

The boy started and looked up at him with his heart in his eyes. Edmund could see his pulse start pounding at his throat and temple. He sighed, leading the boy along a narrow street and down a flight of shallow stairs, then up another to a wide doorway set on either side with two tall, dark cypress trees. Edmund relaxed a bit as they passed through the arch and into the quarters they'd been provided. They were not totally secure here, but it was much better than it would be anywhere else.

As soon as they entered the inner chamber where Lucy waited—still crying—she started to her feet and rushed over, clutching the boy's hands. She didn't seem to see or believe the collar the way Edmund did, but then none of the others appeared to note it. Edmund knew perfectly well that it was far more real than they believed but none of them were slaves. They didn't know the real weight of a slave collar on a person's soul.

"Oh Corin, Corin," Lucy cried, "How could you? And after we've been such close friends ever since your mother died! What would I have said to your royal father if I came home without you? It would have been a cause of war between Archenland and Narnia, which have been friends for time out of mind. It was very naughty, playmate, very naughty of you to use us so!"

The boy who obviously wasn't Corin hung his head, looking dreadfully ashamed and afraid. Edmund nearly stepped in, seeing the fear of beatings, other torture and death in the set of his shoulders. Lucy shifted her grip to the boy's cheeks, looking into his eyes in a way that any other seventeen-year-old boy would have found seductive, especially coming from any other seventeen-year-old girl. Her hand drifted down to the boy's shoulders and he trembled under her grip, unlike the real Corin who would have been teasing Lucy for being all grown up like Susan.

"Where have you been, Corin?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I-I don't know," the boy said, stammering in a way that Corin never did.

"There it is, Lucy," Edmund said with enough mock-annoyance to direct them all away from the obvious fact that this couldn't be Corin. He had to think of a way to save this boy and to find Corin. "I could get no tale out of him, true or false."

"Your Majesties," Tumnus said, making the boy start nearly out of his skin, "Queen Lucy, King Edmund. His Highness has had a touch of the sun. Look at him! He is dazed. He does not know where he is."

Edmund could have kissed Tumnus for that little gem and fully intended to question him later—once they were free—to see if he'd known that it wasn't truly Corin or not. For now, he joined in the general rush to get the boy to a couch, provide him with cool drinks and soft cushions so that he could 'recuperate'. Once the boy was settled, Edmund sitting protectively close to him, the talk turned to their untenable position in Tashbaan. Officially they were guests, but they all knew the truth: they were prisoners to Rabadash's lust for Lucy. If she didn't marry Rabadash, they would all be held prisoner until she submitted. If she refused to submit, she would be taken. While it was true that there was no obvious way across the desert, there were lesser known paths across it that would let Rabadash attack Archenland and Narnia. They couldn't escape across the desert and they couldn't make it to their ship.

Lucy burst into tears and Edmund comforted her, watching their fake Corin from the corner of his eye. The boy was so clearly a slave in the way he watched everything and said nothing. Edmund really couldn't understand how the others didn't see it. Eventually Lucy calmed and Tumnus came up with a brilliant plan to throw a banquet on the ship for Prince Rabadash. They all went to set things up, Edmund making a point of sending food back in for their fake Corin. He came back to check on the boy after several hours, finding him fast asleep. Edmund slipped back out of the room without waking him, only to stop when a crash came from the window. Edmund peered through the crack of the door, laughing silently to see Corin returned with a black eye. Of course the boy would save himself!

"Who are you?" Corin asked in a harsh whisper.

"Are you Prince Corin?" the boy asked, looking a little desperate and quite frightened.

"Yes, of course," Corin said, starting to smile at his twin. "But who are you?"

"I'm nobody," the boy said, frustrating both Corin and the silently watching Edmund, "nobody in particular, I mean. King Edmund caught me in the street and mistook me for you. I suppose we must look like one another. Can I get out the way you got in?"

"Yes, if you're any good at climbing," Corin said, "But why are you in such a hurry? I say, we ought to be able to get some fun out of this being mistaken for one another."

"No, no," the boy said urgently, hurrying to the window, "we must change places at once. It'll simple be frightful if Mr. Tumnus comes back and finds us both here. I've had to pretend to be you. And you're starting for Narnia tonight—secretly."

"Wait," Corin said, catching him as Edmund tried to decide if he should let the boy flee or stop him from going back to his master. "Who are you?"

"There's no time!" the boy said, pulling away. "I'm a Narnian, I believe, or something Northern anyway. I've been brought up all my life in Calormen and now I'm escaping across the desert with a talking horse called Bree. I have to get back to him before he's taken by someone else and enslaved again. Now quick! How do I get away?"

Edmund pulled back. He wasn't going back to a master. He was finding his way to freedom. It would be all right. Edmund listened to them saying their goodbyes, a hand on the door as he waited a decent amount of time for the boy to escape before going to Corin and scolding the boy the way he deserved. He hoped the slave boy made it to the North and that he saw him again. Aslan knew he was going to have a hard time adjusting to freedom after having been a slave his whole life in Calormen.

+++++

The little war with Rabadash's men in Archenland had been a rousing success for the Narnian and Archenland side, and a horrible embarrassment for Rabadash, especially once Aslan turned him into an ass. Peter was delighted to get to defend his allies and even happier because he got out of the palace and away from Susan's waspish temper as her second child's birth approached. He was delighted to see that Lucy and Corin were taking their interactions with each other more seriously; given how close they'd always been it was about time that they admitted that they were attracted to each other.

But if Edmund spent any more time with Cor, Peter thought he would explode with jealousy.

"Do you have to check on him all the time?" Peter asked, pulling Edmund into his arms to keep him from going across the ballroom to where Cor and Aravis (his Mistress-best friend-lover-future wife) were arguing.

"You don't understand," Edmund complained. "He's not dealing well with being free. I know how hard it is to manage to be a slave and a King, Peter. He's never going to be able to let go of what he was. It's always going to be a part of him and everyone seems to think that he'll move on and be okay. He's not able to do that. Can't you see how confused he is?"

"No, I see that my slave is spending all his time flirting with some other man," Peter said in a little rumbling growl into Edmund's ear.

Edmund pulled back and stared at him, a grin slowly blooming across his face. He chuckled and shook his head. Peter blushed faintly and then more fiercely as Edmund's amusement continued.

"You're jealous," Edmund said, grinning at him with delight. "I didn't realize it. I don't feel that way about him, Peter. I feel fiercely protective of him. When we were in Tashbaan no one saw what he really was or realized that he really was a slave other than me. I was determined to save him and then he saved himself. He's strong but this is overwhelming for him and I've already been through it. I want to help him."

"And the fact that you go half-hard every time he looks you has nothing to do with it?" Peter whispered, glaring at Edmund. Normally Edmund wasn't this blind to his own reactions.

This time it was Edmund's turn to go violently red. Their little semi-private conversation came to an abrupt end as Aravis grabbed Cor's hand and dragged him over to where Peter and Edmund were talking. Cor was blushing so hard that he looked like he was about to have a nose bleed. Aravis looked frustrated but not completely furious.

"Can we talk to the two of you privately for a minute?" Aravis demanded, completely ignoring Cor's wordless protest.

"I think that would be a good idea," Peter said, ignoring Edmund's equally wordless protest. "Come on. I don't think anyone will miss us and there's a conference room just up the hallway where we can talk."

Peter led the way, Edmund at his heels. Aravis followed, her hand firmly wrapped around Cor's wrist. No one commented as they left together, though King Lune did raise an eyebrow. Lucy visibly went into 'Queen Lucy' mode, taking over as the family's representative without a word to or from Peter. The conference room was simple, just a windowless room with a soundproof door and a nice sturdy table with uncomfortable wooden chairs around it.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"I think these two need to have a play date," Aravis said, blushing brightly despite the fact that she was being utterly straightforward about it. "It's obvious to everyone that they're attracted to each other and quite frankly, there are things that Cor needs that I can't give him. I'd never let anyone other than Edmund touch him," Aravis' eyes went hot with a jealous rage that Peter recognized from looking at himself in the mirror, "but Edmund is different. He understands Cor in ways that no one else here ever will and he's a slave, too. That makes it acceptable to me. No free man will ever touch my Cor."

"Aravis," Cor hissed, looking like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"Play date," Peter said, not surprised that his penis was twitching to awareness at the same time his heart was roaring with jealousy.

"Yes," Aravis said, crossing her arms over her chest. "They get to touch and play with each other, while we watch and make sure that things don't go too far. I have no problem with Cor being taken but his penis is mine. No one else gets to have it but me."

Peter chuckled as Edmund shuddered, and visibly slipped into Ed-the-slave mode. Cor's tunic had tented out as soon as Aravis laid claim to him. Ed's tented out at about the same time as he realized that he'd be topping Cor if Peter and Aravis allowed it. Given that Peter didn't bottom, it was something that Ed didn't get that frequently. It was normally only when Peter was gone and he could go to Silas and Ander.

"That works well on our side," Peter said, lips twitching as he looked at Cor and Ed, both of whom were looking very firmly at the ground rather than meeting anyone's eyes. "No one gets Ed's ass but me. I don't know that I want to allow this though. Ed is mine and I don't share him."

"True," Aravis said, looking just as amused by the two of them as Peter was and just as jealous. "But you do have to admit that there is some attraction there and Edmund could teach Cor a lot about how to be a king."

"He needs to learn to be free," Peter said gently. "Not how to be a better slave."

Aravis looked at Cor and patted his shoulder. Cor sighed, looking away for a second before raising his eyes to meet Peter's. He looked shy and gentle and needy and anything but like a king. He was the exact opposite of what Edmund had been when he'd been enslaved, so maybe Ed could help him find a way to be a King while having the soul of a slave. It was sort of the reverse of Ed's path.

"I know I do," Cor said softly. "But…I…I can't help reacting the way I do. It's how I was raised, how I was trained. It helps to be able to play slave with Aravis but…"

"You need more," Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Jealous rage clawed at his heart. He hated that Ed looked at Cor with that sort of attraction. He only wanted Ed to look at him that way. But he could see the attraction of someone younger and needy, someone who needed you to guide them and comfort them. It was exactly what Edmund gave Peter all the time. He looked back at Aravis who was pouting. She glared at Ed and then her expression softened for a second as she looked at Cor. They might not show it in the same way but it was obvious to Peter how much she loved Cor. Both Peter and Aravis only wanted what was best for their boys, no matter how much it bothered them.

"Cor bottoms, Ed tops?" Peter asked Aravis.

"That would work," Aravis said, nodding slowly. "I want to be there. I won't let him do this alone. He needs me."

"I certainly wouldn't let Ed be alone with Cor either," Peter said relatively calmly, his tunic strongly tented out now. "My boy needs me. I've no interest in you, I'm afraid. Women hold no interest for me. So if you want anything during their play it'll have to come from Cor."

"Agreed," Aravis said, making a face as she glanced at Peter's groin. "I don't want anyone else but him anyway. When?"

"How about now?" Peter said lips twitching with amusement. "We might as well make use of the party distracting people from the obvious reactions going on."

Cor and Ed were staring at the two of them with wide eyes, and in Cor's case, trembling knees. Aravis looked at him, tipping her head to the side. She struck him as someone who was very sure of herself but also a bit insecure in her place here. Given that she was the only dark-skinned Caloreme in Archenland and that she'd firmly latched onto Cor's heart, Peter could understand that. He had no issue with her on that point. Honestly, he had no issue with her at all. It was Cor's effect on Ed that he disliked, and it was petty of him to take it out on the boy when he clearly was too submissive and too well trained as a slave to do much about it.

"Let's," Aravis declared. "Just keep your hands and Edmund's hands off of me."

"Agreed," Peter said, nodding approval.

+++++

Ed's knees were shivering as they entered Cor's suite. Aravis' rooms were across the hall so that they could yell at each other more conveniently. It would be easy for them to move in together once they got married. Ed was sure that they would. The love between Aravis and Cor couldn't be more obvious if they wore signs around their necks. Peter made sure that the door was locked as Aravis checked the rooms for any servants and then nodded that the coast was clear.

"We're really…?" Cor whispered, blinking at Ed with his hands clasped in front his stomach. They were clasped so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

"Yeah," Ed whispered back, still amazed that his Master had agreed to this. "I think we are."

Cor looked frightened so Ed glanced at Peter for permission and then pulled Cor into a hug. Cor shivered and then clung to Ed, his fingers fisting in the fabric of Ed's tunic. The poor boy was shaking so hard. Of course, his cock was hard as a rock where it pressed against Ed's hip, so it wasn't fear of sex. It must be fear of upsetting his Mistress or Ed's Master.

"It's all right," Ed whispered, rubbing Cor's back. "It's all right. Go to your Mistress and have her get you ready. I need to go to my Master."

"All right," Cor said, pulling back and smiling a quicksilver smile that lit his whole face up.

Ed went straight to Peter, trembling with excitement. He'd never have thought that Peter would allow this. He was so jealous generally that allowing this to occur was almost out of character. Except that Peter loved Ed, wanted him to be happy and Aravis looked just as loving and just as jealous as Peter.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Master?" Ed asked Peter. "We don't have to do this if you don't want me to."

"I think it will help both of you," Peter said, taking Ed's crown off and setting it aside. "Not that fond of sharing you but getting to watch you top will be more than entertaining."

Ed shivered, heart beating faster. He didn't pay any attention to Cor and Aravis. He was far too focused on Peter stripping him naked and then stripping Peter down to his underwear. By the time they were ready, Aravis was pulling Cor into his bedroom by his cock, which made Ed shiver. Peter chuckled, kissing Ed fiercely before grabbing his cock and pulling him into the bedroom too. Cor was looking a bit dazed as well as excited as Aravis guided him to the bed. It was a big bed, easily big enough for all four of them. Cor and Ed ended up next to each other in the center of the bed with Aravis on Cor's other side and Peter pressed up against Ed's back.

"M-may I?" Ed asked Peter and Aravis, hesitating before touching Cor.

"Of course," Peter chuckled.

"Have at it," Aravis said, grinning at Cor's needy whimper. "If this goes well we might have to make it a regular thing."

"Oh yes, please," Cor moaned, opening his arms to Ed.

Ed smiled and moved closer to Cor, kissing him tentatively. Cor was obviously not a virgin. His kiss and the sure grip of his hand around Ed's cock made that immediately apparent. Ed relaxed, glad that he wasn't Cor's first. Instead he settled in to enjoy whatever their Master and Mistress let them do. The kiss quickly deepened into something more intimate than sex, especially since Peter was there, watching over them. Cor was utterly submissive, letting Ed's tongue into his mouth with happy little whimpers. Ed curled his hand around Cor's cock, chuckling that the tip was already wet.

"Wanted this, did you?" Ed murmured, nuzzling Cor's neck.

"Oh yes," Cor moaned, nodding. "So badly. Shouldn't want it, shouldn't. I'm supposed to be free now but I do want it. Sorry."

"Never be sorry," Ed said seriously, catching Cor's chin and making him meet his eyes. "You are who you are and there are free people who play games like this all the time. This is what you need so this is what you need. That's all there is to it. Don't feel guilty about being you."

Cor's eyes went wide and he stared at Ed for a long moment. Aravis' face was a study in joy and fierce jealousy as she silently watched the two of them together. She obviously had been saying the same things to Cor and hadn't been believed. Ed was a little curious what Peter's face said about his feelings but he didn't turn to look. Cor grabbed him, hugging him fiercely. The hug rubbed their cocks together, making Ed groan happily.

"Am I allowed to suck him?" Ed asked, not sure if he was asking Aravis, Cor or Peter.

"Yes," Aravis said, petting Cor's hair. "But what he really wants is to have you take him."

"That will be fun to watch," Peter said, his voice at the sexiest deep rumble. "How about this? Ed takes Cor. I take Ed. You have Cor lick you while he's being taken."

Ed shivered, thrusting his hips against Cor's hip. He'd enjoy anything they got to do, even if it wasn't penetrative at all. Cor looked like he felt the same way. Aravis blushed brightly, tangling her fingers in Cor's hair. She bit her lip and then nodded. Ed grinned as Aravis and Peter started getting lube and rearranging the pillows to make sure she'd be comfortable. This really was going to be fun! He kissed Cor quickly and then moved down his body to suck on his cock. Cor wasn't especially thick, but he was pleasingly long, making Ed work to be able to take all of his cock into his mouth. Peter slipped Ed the lube while he started working Ed's ass to prepare him. Cor whimpered happily as Ed set to work on loosening him up. It didn't take much for either Ed or Cor to be ready.

"Roll over, Cor," Aravis ordered.

She spread her legs and had Cor kneel between her legs, setting his head right at her groin. Ed didn't even look at her, far more focused on the ass that was now rubbing up against his groin and Peter's cock rubbing up against his ass. Cor's head started moving, making Aravis groan happily. He wiggled his ass against Ed's cock teasingly.

"Hold still for a second," Peter ordered, carefully pushing into Ed before repositioning Ed's cock so that he could push into Cor. "There we go. Have at it, Ed. Fuck him like the slut we both know you are."

"Yes, Master," Ed moaned, pushing into Cor slowly.

Cor keened, clutching Aravis' thighs before licking her far more energetically. Peter pushed closer and then froze, laughing at Ed's surprised look over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Ed to tweak his nipples.

"If you want that ass fucked, you have to do it," Peter said, grinning. "Fuck yourself on my cock. The better ride you give Cor, the better ride you'll get. Make it good and I might even fuck you again later."

Ed shuddered, clamping down on Peter as he fought with the wave of arousal that sent through him. Ed grasped Cor's hips and started moving. It was so rare for him to get to choose how things went. To get to do this however he wanted was an enormous gift. He'd been expecting Peter to fuck Cor with Ed's cock. Ed started slowly and quickly picked up speed. It was too good to last very long, too exciting. Cor gasped, his head going up and away from Aravis, as Ed pounded into him and then back against Peter's cock.

"Please, please, need, oh please Mistress, need!" Cor panted, turning his head to kiss her thigh. There was a love mark when he moved his face away.

"Not yet," Aravis growled, pushing his face back into her crotch. "Make your Mistress happy first and then you can do it."

Ed shut his eyes, hearing the noises that Aravis was making, the noises he was making. Cor made the sexiest little snuffling whimpers as he ate Aravis. Ed's hips stuttered as he fought against his orgasm. Peter chuckled into Ed's ear, grabbing his hips and pounding into him hard, fast and deep. He pushed Ed down over Cor's back, increasing the skin contact between the two of them dramatically.

"Wrap your hand around that cock," Peter ordered. "Make sure he doesn't come until his Mistress gives permission."

Ed did as he was ordered, sobbing at how good it was to be taken while taking sweet, willing little Cor. Aravis shouted just as Ed grasped Cor's cock, putting his thumb over the tip while stroking the shaft with his fingers. Cor keened as Peter nearly knocked them off of their knees with the force of his thrusts. Aravis chuckled.

"Make my boy happy, Ed," Aravis said. "Make him come for me."

"Yes, Mistress," Ed panted, stroking Cor's cock in time with Peter's thrusts that drove him into Cor's ass.

It only took a little bit, maybe thirty seconds, for Cor to cry out and clamp down around Ed's cock. His hand was drenched with Cor's come. Ed whimpered, clinging to Cor. He continued to stroke Cor's cock desperately, the emission letting his hand slide so much easier. Peter grunted and his fingers clamped down on Ed's hips with bruising force. He wanted it, wanted it so bad, wanted his Master to fill him up, wanted him to allow Ed to fill Cor up.

"Now!" Peter ordered. "Do it now, Ed!"

Ed reared up and came hard at the feeling of Peter freezing at the deepest point of his final plunge. He heard Peter's voice mixing with his own voice, Cor gasping and moaning as Aravis cried out too. The world faded away for a long moment during which everything went grey and all sounds faded to nearly nothing. When he came back, Peter was cuddling him in his lap. Ed sighed, resting his head against Peter's shoulder.

"We are so doing that again," Aravis said, a smug note in her voice.

"I think it can be arranged," Peter laughed, kissing Ed's forehead. "Tonight, tomorrow or at some point in the future?"

"Yes, yes, and most definitely yes at many points in the future," Aravis said with an answering laugh.

Ed blinked and looked at Cor. His head was pillowed on Aravis' shoulder. He smiled at Ed with so much tired joy in his eyes that Ed couldn't help but smile back at him. This might not do anything to help Cor adjust to being free, but at least it made them and their owners happy. Ed let his toes slide over to rub against Cor's shins. Cor's smile widened. Ed didn't really listen as Peter and Aravis discussed how to arrange future play dates. The future was a far away thing that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Cor and Peter and Aravis and the wonderfully well-fucked feeling that filled him.

+++++

"Happy birthday, Ed," Peter said, grinning as Ed collapsed on his chest, panting and sweaty from their fourth round of sex today. "Still going to try and manage twenty-five orgasms for your twenty-fifth birthday?"

"Oh hell," Ed laughed with a little shudder. "Master I think I'll be lucky to manage a ninth orgasm today. Twice for me for every one of yours is tiring me out!"

Peter laughed, hugging Ed tight. Things had changes so much in the twelve or so years since they'd come to Narnia. He truly didn't remember England anymore, other than as a distant memory of a place he hadn't been terribly happy. He barely remembered their mother and didn't remember anything of their father other than he was as protective and fierce as Peter himself. Narnia was home, the only home he ever wanted. And Ed was the only one he wanted in his bed, other than occasional play dates with Cor and Aravis. Fortunately, since Aravis had birthed their first children—a set of twins delivered a year ago—they'd been too busy to come and visit. Peter liked having Ed all to himself, other than their duties as Kings.

"Mmm, rest for a while then," Peter said, rubbing Ed's back lovingly. "We've got the whole day off to do as we wish for your birthday. We can do whatever we want."

"I like the plan of staying in bed all day, Master," Ed said dreamily, smiling up at Peter. "Doesn't matter though. We can always go swimming or something if you get tired of the rooms."

"That might mean having to face the councilors as the worry about Lucy and Corin getting married," Peter snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'd rather stay put, thank you very much."

Ed laughed, shaking his head in dismay. It was the latest thing that everyone was worried about. Lucy and Corin were still fast friends, spending as much time with each other as possible, despite the fact that Corin was supposed to live in Archenland instead of Narnia. They talked together, played together, rode, danced, trained, did almost everything together. Corin was still a brawler and still defended Lucy's honor against anyone who made any comments that might possibly be disparaging if you looked at them the right way. Lucy still pulled Corin back from getting into truly idiot messes.

But there was no sign that either of them wanted to take their friendship to the next level. They'd flirted with it briefly after Cor and Aravis arrived from Calormen but it had never gone any farther than holding hands that Peter could see. Ed had confirmed that he didn't see any signs of a deeper attachment on many occasions. So everyone worried and fussed. Lucy being unmarried at twenty-two years old was almost shocking to the Narnians who were used to girls being mothers by seventeen.

"I still don't see why they're all so surprised," Ed said thoughtfully. "It's not like either Cor or Corin are particularly interested in females."

"But Cor married Aravis so that means that they must actually like girls," Peter said, grinning at Ed's disgusted snort. "You know I'm not making this up, Ed. Half of the councilors have said that to me, nearly word for word."

"Idiots," Ed huffed, burying his face in Peter's shoulder. "Aravis is the exception, not the rule."

"They don't know that," Peter said, chuckling and rubbing his beard over Ed's hair. "Not as though they're willing to accept that the play dates are actually sexual instead of political discussion between two sets of rulers."

Ed snickered, nodding. Peter moaned deep in his chest at the feel of Ed's lips curling in a smile against his neck. Just over ten years of sex with his Ed and Ed knew all of Peter's triggers. That particular spot on his neck was certainly one of the best ones. Ed's smiled deepened and he licked the spot. Peter's cock jerked, responding despite having just come.

"Trouble-maker," Peter said, grinning. "You're starting things again. I thought you were tired."

"I am tired, Master," Ed said, licking that spot again. "I just enjoy making my Master happy entirely too much. And I know that this spot makes you happy."

He licked and nuzzled the spot, letting one of his hands drift down Peter's body to grasp his rapidly-filing erection. Peter moaned and let Ed have his way. It was his birthday and it certainly wasn't as though Peter didn't enjoy fucking his boy through the mattress. It didn't take very long at all before Peter was doing just that, giving his boy what he wanted hard enough and fast enough that the bed bounced and banged against the wall. Peter had to work very hard to make Ed come twice before he came, but Peter managed it. Just as Ed knew all of Peter's triggers, Peter knew all of Ed's. They collapsed to the bed again about an hour later.

"I can't feel my toes," Peter moaned happily.

"Mmmm…happy," Ed sighed, lying bonelessly on the bed. He flopped his head over to smile at Peter. His irises were nearly gone because his pupils had blown so wide.

"Good," Peter said, levering himself up to go and get a washcloth to clean them up with.

His knees didn't want to cooperate with him as he went to the bathroom and then came back. Ed was dozing when Peter got back. Aslan's mane but his boy was beautiful. He'd been such a thin boy and then a gangly teen but he'd grown in to a gorgeous man. He was covered with muscles gained from weapons practice. The old scars from Jadis' treatment of him had nearly faded. Peter could see the scars because he knew them so well but he suspected that a stranger seeing Ed for the first time wouldn't notice them.

Peter gazed at Ed for a long moment before climbing back on the bed to clean him up. Ed started and then blushed at Peter's attentions. More often than not it was Ed taking care of Peter. Peter enjoyed getting the chance to take care of his boy properly. Once they were both clean, Peter climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up over them, snuggling Ed close.

"Master?" Ed asked after a little while.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Do you…ever wish that I hadn't been made our slave?" Ed asked hesitantly.

"What?" Peter snapped, pulling back to stare at Ed. "No! Why?"

Ed laughed sheepishly, blushing. He sighed and shrugged lightly. Peter caught his chin, making Ed meet his eyes. There was something there. Birthdays always seemed to do this to Ed. He started over-thinking things and worrying himself into a frazzle about nothing. Peter would have thought that they'd be over it by now but obviously they weren't.

"What's on your mind?" Peter asked, using his command tone of voice. "What makes you ask that?"

"Sorry," Ed said, grimacing. "It's just…everyone seems to have all these ideas about how our lives should have gone. They think Susan's done it right, that her marrying Larantelle and having kids is the proper thing to do. But they've never been happy that I'm not publicly a slave and they still say things about how much better it would be if your heirs were your kids, not Susan's. The whole thing with Lucy and Corin got me thinking about it. I'm happy with the way things are. I wouldn't change anything other than maybe having a sixteen-year-old's stamina again. But…that doesn't mean that you're happy with how things worked out, Master. I mean, we are brothers and we do have this complicated relationship where we're together but we're not and no one can acknowledge what we feel for each other. I just wondered, well I wondered if you'd change anything."

Peter blinked, listening to Ed with a little smile lurking around his lips as the words poured out and Ed's worries became clear. Yes, he was definitely over-thinking things again. Peter pulled Ed close, wrapping his arms around his Ed's back and looping a leg over Ed's calf. Ed stiffened for a second and then relaxed into the embrace, all but melting into Peter's side. Peter rubbed his chin against Ed's hair, enjoying the feel of his beard rasping through Edmund's long hair.

"No, I wouldn't change anything," Peter said softly. "I'm perfectly content with things as they are."

"Really?" Ed asked, surprised. He reared up and leaned on Peter's chest so that he could study Peter's face.

"Really," Peter said, smiling at him. "Ed, you may be my brother but that doesn't matter. You're my boy, my wonderful Ed. You've made me so desperately happy that I can't believe it. I don't care if I ever touch a woman. They don't do a thing for me. I know you and I love you and I adore what I can do to you, with you. I wouldn't have gotten this if you hadn't been my slave. I wouldn't have this wonderful relationship if I had a wife. It may not make the councilors happy, but only Susan having kids keeps the lines of descent clear. What we have is all that I want, all that I'll ever want. You make me so happy, Ed. Don't worry about what anyone else says. You're my joy."

Edmund blushed, his face creeping redder and redder until even his ears were glowing. He ducked his head and peeked up through his eyelashes at Peter. After a decade fucking Ed and a life-time loving him, Peter was very clear. This was what he wanted and nothing would ever take his Ed away from him.

+++++

Edmund grinned as the rode through the Western Wastes, hunting as a family for the first time in ages. Susan's third baby was old enough that she'd consent to join them on a hunt and the White Stag had been sighted. Whoever managed to catch the Stag could ask for a wish. Edmund didn't have any wishes that he wanted, but Peter wanted to catch the Stag so that he could wish for things for Narnia. Lucy just wanted a grand, fast, dangerous ride. Susan was grateful to get out and ride after so long inside. Her last pregnancy had been a hard one on her—she was twenty-nine and everyone was saying that she was too old to be having more children. Susan snarled every time anyone said it to her face. It was probably part of why she'd agreed to go on the hunt for the Stag, to prove that she wasn't that old. That the Stag had shown up on Peter's thirtieth birthday was taken by everyone as a good sign for the success of their hunt. They thundered around a corner and Philip, Edmund's horse stumbled. Edmund pulled him to a stop, patting his neck.

"Are you all right, Philip?" Edmund asked, rubbing his neck.

"I'm not as young as I once was," Philip panted.

Edmund smiled, letting him rest. He'd been a faithful mount ever since the battle that killed Jadis. Edmund could have a different horse, several had offered recently, but Philip insisted that he was still capable of carrying Edmund wherever he needed to go. Pretty soon it would reach the point where Edmund would have to have a talk with Philip but for now he was willing to let it go. The others came back, Susan spearing him with a fierce look.

"Come on, Ed," Susan said, her horse prancing with excitement.

"Just catching my breath," Edmund said, smiling at her. He wasn't just about to embarrass Philip if he could help it.

"That's all we'll catch at this rate," Susan said, raising an eyebrow at him and smirking.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asked, grinning at Edmund while Peter chuckled.

"'You girls wait in the castle'," Susan said in a deep tone of voice. "'I'll get the stag myself.'"

Edmund blushed but laughed with the others. It was nice getting to do things as a family. As they'd grown older and Susan's family had grown, they'd grown apart in ways. They still ruled together but Susan spent all her time with her husband and children. Lucy was doing more and more work out in country, taking care of people. Peter and Edmund were always busy with ruling, politics and their own lives. It was nice to have this time together as they used to be, just the four siblings. Peter blinked and stared over Edmund's shoulder. He swung off of his horse and headed over to an ivy-covered tree.

"What's this?" Peter asked, pulling some of the vines away to reveal a trunk of metal, not wood. "It seems…familiar."

They all dismounted, circling the strange object. Memories were stirring in the back of Edmund's mind, things that he'd long forgotten, things that he'd put aside. Susan frowned, reaching a hand out to touch it and then pulling it back just before her fingertips made contact with the black metal.

"As if from a dream," Susan said, her voice full of confusion and dread.

"Or as dream of a dream," Lucy said, frowning and then spinning to stare off into the woods. "Spare Oom."

She darted off into the thickest part of the trees. Edmund started as Peter started after her, followed by Susan. Edmund patted Philip and set after them, not wanting his Master to get too far away in the Wastes. Things happened out here, strange things. They'd come to Narnia from the Wastes after all.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted.

"Not again," Susan groaned. "She always does this!"

"Lu?" Peter called, pushing aside branches to try and find Lucy in thicket.

The branches closed in around them all, prickly and smelling of sap. Edmund frowned as something soft met his fingers. It was a fur coat, which made absolutely no sense to him. What was a fur coat doing hanging on branches in the middle of the woods?

"These aren't branches," Peter said, confusion in his voice.

"Ow!" Edmund complained as he felt like he was being shoved hard towards the others. "Oh!"

"They're coats," Susan said, her voice shifting into a much younger register as she said the words.

Something was happening. Magic flowed around them as they were shoved harder and harder towards whatever it was ahead of them. He was pushed into Susan and she stomped on his foot. Peter was right in front of him but he was smaller somehow and younger. Lucy was making complaining noises in the front as they all piled into her. The branches were gone and all there was were coats now. It was dark and small and he felt so strange, like he'd lost something desperately vital to him though he wasn't sure what it was at first.

"Susan, you're on my foot!" Edmund complained, starting as his voice came out as a young boy's voice, not his own voice.

"Peter, move off!" Lucy complained. Her voice was a girlish lisp, nothing at all like the clear melodious tones that they should be.

"Stop shoving!" Peter ordered, but his voice was a boy's voice, not his kingly baritone.

"Stop it!" Edmund snapped. "I'm not on your toe!"

Someone shoved Edmund hard, though he wasn't sure who it was. It was impossible to tell with them all jumbled up in the wardrobe. The magic gave one last huge shove and they all tumbled out of the wardrobe. Edmund was a boy again. Peter was just a teen. Lucy was a little girl and Susan was looking back at the wardrobe with such a betrayed expression on her face. It was England. It was the spare room in the Professor's mansion. They were back where they'd come from. Edmund looked at Peter, feeling the blood drain out of his face as his fingers flew to his neck and found it naked for the first time in nearly a decade and a half. The collar was gone. He wasn't Peter's slave anymore. They all whirled around as the door to the spare room opened and the Professor came in carrying the cricket ball that had sent them into the wardrobe in the first place.

"Oh, there you are," the Professor said, smiling at them warmly. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

They looked at each other, their memories of being Kings and Queens in Narnia shining in their eyes. Susan looked excited but also like she was about to cry. Lucy took her hand, cuddling up to her side. Edmund looked into Peter's eyes, still feeling the need to belong—in every way—to his brother. Peter looked to Edmund like he felt the same way. Peter looked back at the wardrobe with its door hanging open and grinned. He looked back at the Professor, shaking his head in amazement.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter said.

The Professor grinned in a way far more young and wild than Edmund would have expected out of a respected adult like him. He tossed the cricket ball to Peter, leaning over a little and glancing to each side before grinning just a bit wider.

"Try me," the Professor said, a look in his eyes that made Edmund think of Narnia and Aslan and magic flowing around him.

Peter seemed to see it too, as did Lucy and Susan. Susan burst into tears and they went to the Professor's office where he gave them all tea and scones. He dosed Susan's tea with a dollop of something stronger, maybe brandy and she quickly subsided to sniffles as they told the story of what had happened in Narnia. The Professor took it all in stride and comforted Susan over the loss of her husband and children. Eventually they were sent off to dinner. He pulled Peter and Edmund aside before bedtime.

"I wouldn't tell anyone else what you are to each other," the Professor said quietly. "It's not something that this world can accept. But while you're here I'll do my best to protect you. It's not something that you can just forget. Trust me when I say that I understand that. Just be careful and discrete and things should be all right."

"Seriously, sir?" Peter asked, astonished. "It's all right?"

"I wouldn't say all right," the Professor said as he considered it. "Understandable, yes, but not all right. As I said, be careful and discrete. I can't do much for you if someone else finds out. This isn't Narnia after all. Two men together is frowned upon, and two brothers far moreso. I'll do what I can but the rest is up to the two of you."

"Thank you, sir," Edmund said seriously. "We appreciate that much."

"Off you get now," the Professor said. "We'll have to keep an eye on your sister Susan. I don't think she's going to take this well, no, not well at all."

He wandered off, tutting under his breath and shaking his head in dismay. Edmund watched him go and then shivered as Peter put a possessive hand on Edmund's shoulder. Things were already starting to fade a bit. He couldn't quite remember everything that had happened in Narnia but one thing remained burningly clear. He belonged to Peter. Peter was his brother, his ruler and most importantly his Master. They might be too young for all the things they'd done together in Narnia, but he would always belong to King Peter the Magnificent, no matter what world they lived in.


	2. Lucy's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dog days of June, and too hot for anyone to do anything but relax and wait for it to cool down. Or so you'd think. Lucy has been reading a book but she hit a word she doesn't understand and goes to find her brother Peter to explain it to her. She finds something else entirely after she gives up on the search.

"Peter?" Lucy called, searching through the halls of Cair Paravel for her older brother and fellow monarch. "Oh, Peter?"

Lucy had been reading in the orchard as it was far too hot to do anything constructive but she'd found a word in her book that she didn't understand. Mr. Tumnus had no clue what it meant. Susan was flirting with her new boyfriend Larier in the garden. Edmund wasn't in the library. The centaurs were drowsing in the stables and Aslan hadn't been seen for ages and ages. So she went hunting for Peter in the hopes that he could tell her what it meant.

Peter wasn't in the Library. He wasn't in the training yard. He wasn't in his office. He wasn't at Court, not that anyone was right now. On a drowsy, hot June afternoon you never found anyone in court. He wasn't out in the stables with the horses and centaurs. He wasn't anywhere, making Lucy huff. It was too hot to be playing unofficial hide and seek with her brother!

"Forget it," Lucy said, throwing her hands up in dismay. "I'll ask him later. I'm going for a swim with the mermaids. It's too hot to keep at this."

She headed to her room, grabbing a nice big towel, a blanket, her swimsuit and some fruit and water to drink. She hummed as she walked through the palace, heading for the stairs down to the mermaid's cove. She waved to Tumnus and he waved back, but fawns were terrible swimmers so he stayed in the shade of the orchard, quietly playing his flute for the Beaver's children. Lucy laid out her blanket on the beach and changed into her suit unselfconsciously. The mermaids didn't understand swimsuits and no one else was down here right now.

She blinked as she heard laughter from around some rocks. Well, maybe she wasn't the only one down here. Lucy quickly braided her hair and snuck closer to take a look. She had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from squeaking and disturbing the scene. She'd accidentally found both of her brothers, but she'd never seen them like this before. Peter and Edmund had always kept their Master/slave relationship private, barely acknowledging it in public other than Edmund's silver collar. She knew that they did things in private, of course. How could she not? They were her brothers. But it was private between the two of them and that was fine. She loved them both, no matter what adjustments they'd had to make to their relationship to meet the requirements of Edmund's enslavement. Lucy found that knowing it intellectually and seeing it were two very different things.

"My boy," Peter rumbled, his new beard looking odd on his face. She still wasn't used to the beard, though it did look good on him.

"Yes, Master," Edmund said, dark hair wet and rumpled under Peter's possessive touch.

He'd set aside his crown, as had Peter, back up the beach with their clothes. All of their clothes. Even their underwear. Lucy blushed but didn't stop watching. She couldn't. She'd never seen them like this before. They were both naked, aroused (and yes, she'd seen aroused male penises before—she lives with fawns and centaurs who don't wear clothes, thank you very much!) and touching each other so intimately. They'd obviously been swimming and just gotten out, so both of their bodies were wet and glistening. It was hypnotic. They were making Lucy squirm in completely unfamiliar ways.

Edmund knelt, his hands clasped loosely behind his back as he nuzzled Peter's thighs, licking the water away. Peter smiled possessively, guiding Edmund's mouth to his penis with a grip on his hair. Edmund happily engulfed Peter's penis in this mouth, making Peter groan and Lucy whimper behind her shielding hand.

"Good boy," Peter said, voice rumbling in his chest. "Get it nice and hard. I'm sure the water washed all the oil away from before."

Edmund shuddered, eyes shutting in obvious pleasure. Lucy wanted to shut her eyes too, but couldn't quite manage it. Edmund took his time sucking on Peter's penis, eventually letting it go with a seductive little flick of his tongue to the tip that made Peter laugh and push Edmund down into the damp sand.

"You obviously need some attention, little slave-boy," Peter said, using his foot to spread Edmund's legs out and then caress Edmund's painfully erect penis. "You're far too flirty for someone who just got fucked twice."

"Please, Master!" Edmund whimpered, his rear end in the air pointed in Lucy's direction so she could see quite literally everything. "Please, take me again?"

"I don't know," Peter teased, stroking his penis as he walked over to the blankets and got some oil in a little vial. "I think that you've had enough."

Edmund whined, blushing over his whole body. He held the position that Peter had put in him, even though it looked desperately uncomfortable. His legs were spread so wide and his face was nearly in the sand. Lucy trembled, realizing that she was getting decidedly wet down south watching the two of them. She quietly pushed away from the rocks but froze as Peter returned to Edmund's side, drizzling a bit of oil over Edmund's anus. She was locked in place again, unable to move.

"No?" Peter said, laughing as Edmund gasped. "I guess I'll have to take care of my naughty little slave boy, won't I? You're such a trial, always wanting something out of me. I should make you take care of me sometime."

"Oh, please yes, Master!" Edmund gasped, back arching as Peter slid two fingers into his anus. "W-want to take care of you, please, oh please let me!"

Peter chuckled and started moving his fingers in and out of Edmund, making Edmund shudder and gasp. He also made Lucy shudder and cover her mouth with both hands to muffle her whimpers. She was never going to be able to look at her brothers the same way again. Peter added a third finger, lovingly stretching Edmund out. Ed keened, his toes curling in the damp sand. His silver collar shown in the afternoon sun, twinkling as he thrust back against Peter's hand.

"I think you're ready now," Peter said, smiling as he pet Edmund's back.

He shifted position and slowly pushed his penis into Edmund. Lucy thought that she stopped breathing entirely as she watched it slowly disappear into Ed. Her legs were trembling worse than Edmund's were and she swore it was only her hands over her mouth that kept her from making noises like the ones that Edmund was making. Peter started moving and Lucy shuddered. Oh Aslan, she really shouldn't be watching this!

"That's it," Peter crooned to Ed, petting his back and occasionally tugging his collar as if to remind him that it was his Master's penis filling him up. "Does my little slave boy feel better with his Master's cock in his ass?"

"Oh fuck yes, Master!" Edmund groaned, fingers and toes clenching and unclenching in the sand. "Please, harder, please Master, fuck!"

Peter picked up the pace, grasping Edmund's hips to get better leverage. Lucy shuddered, one hand going to the rocks to support her since her legs were trying hard to collapse underneath her. They were moaning and saying nonsense things to each other that mostly revolved around 'mine' and 'yours Master' but Lucy wasn't really hearing them. She was far too mesmerized by the sight of Peter's penis disappearing over and over inside of Edmund. She panted through her nose and it seemed like no time at all before Edmund was begging to be allowed to come.

"That's my good boy," Peter grunted, hips paddling Edmund's rear end he was smacking into him so hard. "You like a good hard fuck, don't you? You want to be taken like a little whore!"

"Yes!" Edmund cried, back arching. "I do! Oh please Master!"

"Do it!" Peter ordered, making three sharp plunges into Edmund before freezing, head flung back in the afternoon sun.

Edmund cried out and came, making Lucy gasp behind her hand and collapse to her knees behind the rock as she came, too. Oh good heavens, she could not have just come from watching her brothers together! But she had and she knew she'd be thinking of this afternoon for years. Lucy listened to them for a bit without peeking, hearing Peter's tender words and Edmund's happy laugh.

"Want another dip to get cleaned up?" Peter asked, startling Lucy to her feet and away from the rocks.

"In a few minutes," Edmund said drowsily. "I'd rather rest for a bit first."

Lucy hurried away from their hidden spot on the beach, splashing out into the waves. She really didn't want them to know she'd been watching them. The fact that she'd stayed and watched them have sex ashamed her, but she literally hadn't been able to move. Lucy smiled as the mermaids swam up to the surface to greet her, letting them carry her out to sea. She'd swim for a nice long time, let her cheeks cool down, and hopefully by the time she came back in her brothers would have headed back up to the palace. She wasn't sure she'd be able to look either of them in the face, but that was the future. For now, she really needed to cool off!


End file.
